Second Chances
by Elizabeth T. Diaries
Summary: Christian, a billionaire recluse, is tired of the only life he's ever known and is now searching for something more. Will he be able to find that in a pretty young single mother? Will Ana be willing to trust any man again? AU. HEA. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I just couldn't** _ **not**_ **post this one, I've had this idea for a while and I know I should be finishing my other stories but I couldn't resist. The aim for this story is for it to be quite short & also, shorter chapters so updates can be frequent. This will not detract from The Ties That Bind either.**

 **Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think xoxo**

* * *

SECOND CHANCES

 _Prologue_

 _2_ _nd_ _June 2011_

He smells like cheap aftershave and alcohol. The low grunts of pleasure in my ears are so loud, and the heavy bass travelling up the stairs is giving me a headache. I'm at Kate's house now. It's the _after party_ and everyone is either getting drunk, high, or having sex like rabbits against white walls.

Most are doing all three.

I lost Kate a while back when she started to French kiss a guy she's never spoken to. She told me that I have to embrace this moment, to cherish it forever, because were only going to be 18-year-old graduates once. I'm trying to do what she says because part of me thinks she's right. Maybe I do need to let loose sometimes and just relax. I've never been considered the _fun_ one amongst my friends. That's always been reserved for Kate. But even though I'm trying, it doesn't feel genuine. Nothing feels real.

 _This is not me. This is not who I am. Why should I have to change?_

"You feel so good Ana. Baby I'm going to come," he whispers raggedly into my ears.

Already? It's been like, two minutes. Not that I'm counting down the hours until it's over or anything.

And then he does.

He plants a quick kiss to my lips, pulls my dress down, and passes out on the pillow next to me. He didn't even bother to remove my clothes. Does it count as sex if we weren't even naked?

The tears fall from my eyes unexpectedly. Hot, heavy and endlessly.

Like a waterfall.

* * *

Harry Quinn is, well _was_ , my boyfriend. We've been dating for about 13 months, since the end of junior year. I know he's wanted sex for a long time, but I knew I didn't love him.

You're not supposed to have sex for the first time with somebody you're not in love with, right?

That's what I've always been taught. That's what I've always believed. I know that the notion may be dated, and somewhat lame to most people, but that's just me. I can't change the way I feel or think.

But I did do it with him. Three weeks ago at prom. I finally gave in because all of my friends were telling me I was being a lousy girlfriend. I didn't want to be a bad girlfriend. Plus, part of me just wanted to get it over and done with.

The anticipation, the nerves, and the expectations...I just couldn't wait for it to be over already.

I cry as I stare at the positive pregnancy sticks between my fingers. I have to keep one hand gripped firmly onto the edge of the sink so that my knees do not buckle and I don't fall.

I try to control my breathing but sharp gasps and breathless hiccups are the only things escaping from my mouth.

Eventually, the sobs cease, and I curl up into a little ball on the bathroom floor with my head in my hands.

I feel sick, I feel scared. For a moment, I'm torn between laughing and crying.

It feels like I'm _dying._

By the time I emerge from the bathroom I am a ruined mess. My eyes are puffy and my voice is horse. I look like I've been run over or caught in some sort of accident.

"I'm sorry dad," I manage to breathe out. "I never meant for this to happen."

He looks at me gravely. The disappointment I feel coming from him washes over me like a tornado. I can't even meet his eyes and I feel like the world's biggest failure. He's been so amazing to me over the years, he's loved me so much and he has always been there to dry my tears and look after me. And this is how I repay him. By becoming a teenage mother.

Then, suddenly, his arms are around me, holding me close. I cry harder because I know I don't deserve any type of affection.

"Shh. Don't cry. Everything's going to be okay Ana." He says in a broken voice.

The warmth and scent of his sweater reminds me of safety and security, just like when I was a little girl. It reminds me of his undying love. His promises to always be there for me.

"I'm sorry." That's all I can say. I don't know what else I'm supposed to say.

I'm so scared. I've only just graduated from high school. What am I supposed to do? How can I take care of a baby by myself? Harry has a place at an Ivy League school in Connecticut; Yale. He would never ever give up his dreams and quit to stay stuck in Seattle looking after a child. And to be honest, I wouldn't expect him to. He didn't ask for this after all.

But neither did I.

All I did was try to be a good girlfriend. Just try to be like all of my other friends. Having sex for the first time after some kind of dance was cliché and yet, a right of teenage passage at the same time. For once in my life, I had just tried to fit in. I laugh humourlessly at how much that silly idea has backfired. What are the odds of this happening? Why am I so unlucky?

As if reading my mind, Ray whispers comfortingly in my ear.

"I'm here for you Annie. Always. You got that?"

"Yeah," I cry.

I didn't know how much I needed to hear that right now. The reassurance that my dad was there for me, that he wasn't going to abandon me.

"We'll get through this, I promise you. Okay?"

I hug him harder.

"Okay."

* * *

 **Please review xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**We got over 100 followers after one prologue! Thank you guys so much, you're all so amazing! Here is the first chapter of Second Chances. I hope you enjoy it! xoxo**

* * *

 _7_ _th_ _August 2014_

 _Finally._

I have a few precious moments to take that beloved shower. I've been craving it all day and only now, at 5pm in the afternoon, am I allowed to have one.

I check once more on Lily and I see that she's fast asleep, clutching her teddy to her chest. I smile to myself before I quickly jump in the shower.

I'm so paranoid. I stay in there for no longer than five minutes and everything I do feels like it's been sped up to 5x. Once I'm wrapped in my towel and back in the bedroom with Lily, I feel much calmer.

She smiles in her sleep and my heart melts. I hope she's dreaming of fields of rainbows and bunnies. Happy things. She's bundled up in her soft pink blanket, sucking on her pacifier and she looks every little bit of the angel she is.

I love her so much. Every single day, when I look at her, I'm reminded that I made the right decision.

The right decision to keep her.

I told Harry I was pregnant a few days after I found out myself. Obviously, he was not thrilled. I remember him asking me what I was going to do about it and being thoroughly confused. Do what? What did he mean?

"Surely you're not going to keep it Ana," he'd said, with disbelief. "We're 18 years old and going to college. You can't have a baby."

I was shocked. Actually, no, I was appalled. Was he really suggesting a...

I couldn't even _think_ of the word it was so horrific.

"Of course I'm keeping my baby," I said firmly.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Well I'm going to college. I won't be around to look after a baby Ana. I'll send you money but that's it. I'll visit on holidays maybe."

"Don't bother," I snapped.

His words had stung but not as much as the suggestion of killing my child. So had he planned to break up with me all along? Find a new girlfriend at college? I was heartbroken of course but I had to be strong for my unborn baby.

He left a few weeks later for college and true his word, he sends me money each month, even though it's barely anything. He visited once, when Lily was one and he hasn't been back since. I have no idea if he plans to come back here once college is finished, but I do know that I don't want him in my life anymore. Or in Lily's.

My daughter is all I need.

* * *

At 6, we visit Ray. It's Friday so I make dinner for us all and we eat together in the living room. He tells me about his day and I show him the video I got of Lily putting on her own clothes for the first time.

His smile is so genuine as he watches her. His love for my daughter overwhelms me. He really is the best father a girl could ask for.

"Little girl is getting big," he says wistfully.

"I know," I nod. I feel exactly the same. My baby is not really a baby anymore.

Lily is two and a half now and to see the big grin on her face as she dressed herself properly this morning was everything. She usually gets stuck and frustrated but today she did it all by herself.

I love her so much. It hurts thinking about how much she means to me.

"So, are you working tomorrow Ana?" Ray asks me.

"Yes," I say, through a mouthful of pasta. "Kate said she'd watch her."

"I've got a day off tomorrow. I'll have her," he offers.

"You don't have to do that dad."

He already does so much for Lily and me. He helps pay the rent for our apartment and looks after her most days when I'm at work.

I don't know many people that would put up with that. Most parents would have been ashamed of having a single teenage mother for a daughter. But not Ray. He's so proud of me, still, and his love for us shines through every pore. I never want to take advantage of him.

"I want to." He glances over at Lily who's just starting to wake up. "She's no bother to me Ana. I like looking after her, you know that."

"Okay," I smile softly. "Thanks dad."

"Anything for you."

My shift is at 9 in the morning so I feed Lily breakfast before Ray arrives and cover her little face in kisses. She's in a wonderful mood, all giggly and happy and I'm sad to leave her. Her soft blue eyes are sparkly and excited and I want to keep her with me.

"I love you so much honey," I say to her as she throws her little arms tightly around my neck. "I'm going to miss you today."

"I miss you too mommy," she replies in her sweet little voice.

I've dressed her in a mint green dress; she's going to be spending the day with Ray and he's always got something exciting up his sleeve. I'm sure she'll have an amazing time.

"Okay, I love you, bye," I say, kissing her again.

Ray comes over and lifts her up.

"Bye!" She waves at me from her position on Ray's hip and I blow her a kiss. She blows me one back and I finally leave.

* * *

It's actually 9:10 when I arrive at work but Alison doesn't mind. She greets me with a big smile and places a steaming mug of coffee in front of me. We sit at our little table and window watch as we drink our hot drinks. This is our little routine in the mornings.

"How is the little one dear?" She asks

"She's great," I say, getting all happy and mushy thinking about Lily. "She's going to stay day-care soon though."

I'm upset at the thought of her being away from me but I don't really have a choice. I need to get my life together now, it's time. I need a proper job so that I can afford my own house for Lily and I. I love my father dearly but I don't want to rely on him forever. It's time to move on and take charge. Be strong and independent.

"Oh, don't worry about it Ana. She'll be with other kids her age having so much fun," Alison says sweetly.

"I know. I'll just miss her."

"Of course you will dear. I know how much you love her. You have to bring her by again soon."

"I will Alison, I promise."

Alison loves babies. And she also loves me.

Alison is the owner of _Sugar Sweet_ Bakery where I work. She's getting on in age and was looking for somebody to do the things that she gets too tired for these days. I heard about the open position when Lily was 3 months old and I knew I couldn't pass it up. Alison let me work two days a week while Lily was really small. Now I do four, sometimes five. She has a husband but no children and she regards me as the daughter she never had. I'm so grateful to have such a kind woman in my life. Somebody who really cares about my wellbeing. I practically run the small shop by myself now and I find that it is quite rewarding.

The bakery is usually quiet until around noon but today, as we are having our coffee, a tall man walks in wearing a crisp grey suit. I abandon my station immediately and run behind the checkout. The man is in front of me in seconds.

"Hi Sir, what can I get you?" I ask

When he looks up from his phone I almost gasp. He is the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on. His hair is a light brown/dark blonde with slight hints of copper and his eyes are grey with specs of green and blue in them. A gorgeous shade. His features are so chiselled and defined. Angular and sharp with a strong jawline.

Breath-taking.

"I'll just have a black coffee please," he says. His voice is perfect. Like smooth honey with the perfect amount of manly husk.

I notice that he's not really looking at me. More like looking past me. At nothing in particular.

"Is that all?" I ask

He nods, shifting from one foot to another. I wonder why he's so jittery.

"Okay sir, that will be three dollars please," I tell him.

He throws me a ten and tells me to keep the change. I get him his drink and then he is gone in a flash.

 _How strange._

* * *

After work, I head back home. I bring a chocolate muffin with me, which I'll share with Lily later. They are her favourite. As I drive, I can't help but think about the beautiful strange man from the shop earlier. We usually have regulars at the bakery and I know for certain that I have _never_ seen him before.

It's a face that I would never forget.

I wonder to myself if he will ever come back. Probably not. He looked like an out of town type. Well, here's to wishful thinking.

When I get home Ray is watching TV and Lily is asleep on the couch right next to him.

So cute.

I use this as an excuse to go upstairs and change out of my work clothes. I smell like flour and chocolate, which is not really that bad, but I like to feel fresh. When I emerge from the bathroom I start dinner, knowing that Lily will probably be awake any moment. I make spaghetti with meatballs, one of her favourites. And mine too.

By the time I'm almost done, she awakes and the sounds of her little pattering feet make me smile as she comes into the kitchen. Her dark brown hair is all messy and she's sucking on her pacifier as she lifts her arms in the air, motioning for me to pick her up. I do and she snuggles close to me.

"Hi sweetheart. Do you want some juice?" I ask.

She nods. She's always a little disoriented after she wakes up from sleeping; I know she'll be hyper again after dinner. After I finish serving up food, one handed, I call Ray and we all eat together. He tells me about his day at the playground with Lily and her new little friend she played with.

Seeing Lily with other children her age always makes me so happy. She has very little interaction with other kids and that makes me sad sometimes. If my life had gone properly to plan, I'd have loved Lily to have a little brother or sister to play with. I somehow do not think that's in the cards for us however. Maybe in the future...

I shake my head. A relationship isn't really what I need right now. I need to concentrate on myself and my daughter. Lily will always come first.

Once dinner is finished, Ray leaves and Lily plays with her toys in the living room. I take this opportunity to do some job searching online. It's hard to find something that pays well and doesn't require any further education. I graduated high school but I didn't go to college, which means no degree. The thought has crossed my mind about going once Lily goes to day-care. I could do the courses online but I just can't afford it. I shake my head as I close my laptop. I'll think more about it tomorrow.

Lily plays for half an hour more before I start getting her ready for bed. I give her a bath before getting her into her pyjamas and reading her a story. She falls asleep cuddled up next to me and I exit her room silently, half shutting the door.

* * *

I'm not working the next morning and I'm very happy to be spending the day with Lily. It's August now, so the weather is warm here in Seattle and Kate and I are taking her to the zoo. Kate, my best friend since I was little, is bringing her niece Sophia along. She's 3 so I'm happy she'll be spending the day with another little girl. She's so excited about it. She's jumping up and down right now as I try and tame her long hair into two ponytails.

"Mommy can I have the pink ribbons in?" She asks.

"Yes honey. Stay still."

She giggles, moving and squirming around. She's like a little ball of energy, all fired up and ready to explode. I eventually manage to finish her hair, with the ribbons of course, before she takes off like a rocket. I laugh and shake my head. She's so precious.

After I finish packing Lily's bag for the day, I get her strapped into her car seat before we go to pick up Kate and Sophia. They live 10 minutes away from us so it's not far. Sophia is ecstatic to see Lily and they share a box of fruit worms between them as we drive. Lily + sugar makes for a crazy child but I don't mind today.

The zoo is fun. Lily is thrilled seeing all of the animals, even if we have been here before. She tells me several times that the giraffes are her favourite because they're so tall. In the little gift shop, I buy her a small giraffe stuffed toy and she runs around with it, singing and dancing.

Kate and I are now sitting on a bench, enjoying the sun on our face as we watch Lily and Sophia playing happily in the playground opposite us. We're enjoying frozen lemonades when my best friend turns toward me with a gentle look in her eyes.

"What?" I ask, already feeling paranoid.

"Nothing," she shrugs. "Just the way you look at Lily. With such love in your eyes. You take such good care of her Ana, for a girl so young. She's lucky to have you."

I smile and shake my head a little. "I'm lucky to have her."

"You deserve the world Ana, you really do," she tells me. "Have you thought about starting to date again?"

The abrupt question throws me off guard a little. Kate is very to the point in that way, but still. She could have given me a heads up.

"Not really." I tell her honestly. "It's in the back of my head of course, but I know I need to concentrate on creating a better life for Lily before I think about myself."

Kate looks at me sympathetically. "You _are_ allowed to think about yourself too. You can't forget that."

"I know, I just..." I trail off for a moment as I look up at Lily squealing as she comes down the slide.

"Mommy look!" She shouts when she reaches the end. She's waving at me rapidly, her pigtails now lopsided and her face flushed from the sun.

I wave back to her and she goes again. I sigh as I turn toward Kate.

"A two year old is a lot for anybody to take on in a relationship," I confess. "It's not just about me anymore. Lily and I are a package deal. They have to love her too."

"Who could not love Lily?" Kate scoffs with a roll of her eyes. "She's the most adorable child in the world."

I smile and take a sip of my drink. "I need stability. Casual dating isn't a luxury afforded to me anymore Kate," I say to her. Sometimes she doesn't really understand. I can't blame her; she hasn't got any children of her own.

"It's not just about dating. What happens if I meet a great guy who Lily adores and then we break up? It would crush her."

"Ana, you run that risk with every relationship," she says, looking at me seriously. "Look for somebody who wants something serious then. Make your intentions clear on the first date."

"I'm sure no guy will want me once I announce I'm looking for marriage and a father for my daughter on the first date," I say with a wry smile. I shudder at the thought.

Kate rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean," she says. "Just promise me you'll think about it. I meant it when I said you deserve the world Ana. You've been through so much. I want you to be happy. "

"Yes mom," I reply.

She giggles a little and I turn my eyes back to my princess.

* * *

On Saturday, Kate offers to look after Lily for the day. She's a teacher and its summer break so she has this time off. After I've dropped Lily off, I head to the bakery for my shift. It isn't a particularly long day, and I'm hoping it will go quick so that I can hurry back to my daughter. I know it's silly but I can't help but miss her anytime were apart. She's like this tiny little extension of me that I feel empty without.

Alison greets me with my usual cup of coffee but then retires upstairs to her bedroom. She lives here, over the bakery and has done for a number of years. She tells me it's her hip acting up again and I give her a sad smile, knowing how hard she has to mask the pain on these bad days. She's getting old, almost 65, and I know that the bakery takes a lot out of her lately.

The shop doesn't usually start to get busy until around 10 so I drink my coffee and potter around until a customer walks in. I almost do a double take when the same beautiful man I can't stop thinking about strides over to me. It's _him_. The gorgeous one with the grey eyes and flawless face. If it's possible, he looks even better today. He's wearing a suit but no tie and his shirt is loose. I feel myself blush all over as he asks for a coffee with two sugars. I delay handing it to him straight away, fiddling with the machine in a lousy attempt to keep him here. I know I'm being silly but I _am_ still a young girl and he's a very _very_ beautiful man. I glance down at his fingers and feel elated when I see that there is no rings, even though I know I don't stand a chance. From what I can tell, he's quite a bit older than me and he looks very wealthy.

 _So_ out of my league. But I am allowed to admire from a distance right? _Right._

A girl can dream.

Reluctantly, I place his coffee down in front of him, trying to hold back a little sigh. Will he ever come back? I hope so.

"Best cup of coffee I've ever had," he smiles gently, taking the Styrofoam container from my hand.

His smile is a beautiful thing and I feel myself flush again at the warm compliment.

"I, uh," _say something you idiot_. I'm a mumbling mess that cannot think straight in front of him.

"Well, I hope you come back for more," I finally say.

And then I kick myself. That sounded flirty! Like some kind of sexual innuendo. Really, I _was_ only talking about the coffee. I want the ground to swallow me whole.

He just laughs and I shake my head.

"Sorry. That came out wrong."

"No, it came out right. And I certainly _will_ be coming back for more, Miss...?"

"Steele," I finish for him. "Anastasia Steele."

"Well then, Miss Anastasia Steele. I'll see you very soon."

He gives me a wink before he leaves and then I feel my knees go weak.

 _So beautiful._

* * *

 **Please leave a review, they make me update a lot quicker! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi guys! I'm sorry it's been so long. I started university (college) almost three weeks ago and things have been SO hectic and keeping a regular update schedule has been hard. This is quite a short chapter (haven't really had much time & chapters for this story will generally be quite short anyway) but I hope you love it still and tell me what you think. P.S Ties will also be updated this week. Also, over 100 favourites & 200 follows for ONE chapter is absolutely incredible. I love you all. xoxo **

_28_ _th_ _August 2014_

He does not come back. It's been three weeks now and I haven't seen a trace of him.

I know that it's silly to be upset but I can't help but feeling it a little. He was a pretty face to look at and I haven't had any male contact since Harry. My first and only encounter, and it was definitely nothing to brag about. I mean, we didn't even get _undressed_! I have a child but a man has never seen me naked.

I'm pathetic.

I shake my head, getting back to my daily tasks. It's now breakfast time for my daughter before I go to work. Today is her first day at day care and she's so excited. I'm ecstatic that she's feeling like this because I was so afraid she'd be absolutely terrified. My heart swells to three times its size as I look at her munching away on her lucky charms, her long hair plaited in two French braids as she hums quietly to herself.

"Come on little bird, hurry up, it's time to go," I smile, taking her hand as she hops down from her chair.

I lift her into my arms and hold her close to me as I carry her out to the car and set off.

Outside of the building, Lily's brave face is slightly wavering as she looks around at all of the other children. I can tell she's feeling very overwhelmed all of a sudden and so I bend down to her level, taking her tiny little hands in mine.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" I ask her

She nods her head slowly but she's still looking unsure. I ask her what's wrong.

"Will you be there when I'm finished mommy?" She asks quietly.

I pull her to me in a tight hug and stroke her hair. "Honey of _course_ I will. I'll be right here waiting outside. My face will be the first thing you see, I promise."

It breaks my heart that she even has any doubts about me coming back for her but I do not take it personally. I know that it's a common fear every child goes through when being separated from their parents for the first time.

I pull back and her blue eyes are dancing with excitement and reassurance.

"Now I want you to go and make lots of friends okay? Play with lots of boys and girls your age and have fun. Everyone is going to love you so much."

"Okay," she whispers.

I give her one last hug before the teacher takes her hand and guides her inside. She turns back to me with a wave and I swallow back a sob. It's a big step and I'm feeling very emotional right now even though I know she'll be perfectly fine and it's only for a few hours. Still, I have every reason to feel upset right? My baby is growing up and this is the first time she'll be looked after by somebody other than friends or family.

My eyes still glazed over with tears, I head to the bakery for my three-hour early morning shift. I took this one as an extra because I needed the distraction from thinking about Lily all day. I'm a natural born worrier and I feared I would go out of my mind thinking and worrying about her. As I go about my daily tasks however, my mind is constantly drifting there. Is she sad? Hungry? Are they looking after her properly? Did she make any friends? Is she tired? She still has naps during the afternoon but she'll be back by then...

The distraction I desperately need walks into the shop ten minutes later and my thoughts immediately waver to the very beautiful, very familiar man in front of me.

It's _him_! The gorgeous guy from three weeks ago who promised to come back for the best coffee ever.

I start to feel very warm as he makes his way over to me with a casual walk. He's wearing his usual suit, his hair effortlessly tousled, and when he stands in front of me I can smell his scent. Soap and expensive aftershave and something just so _entirely_ him.

"Anastasia Steele," he addresses me with a somewhat nervous smile.

I nod. "Yes, but most people just call me Ana."

"I'll take a coffee, black, and I'm in the mood for something a little _sweet_." He gives me a wink before asking, "what would you suggest?"

I can't tell if he's flirting or not but his eyes are lingering on mine a little too long and I'm pretty sure he is.

"Oh, well, um..." I'm fumbling and I know I need to get a grip.

 _He's just a guy Ana_ I tell myself. _Yeah, the most beautiful guy I've ever seen._

"Well, my personal favourite is the chocolate mocha cheesecake with raspberry sauce but if you're looking for something with-"

He cuts me off by holding up his hand and I look at him confused.

"I want your favourite," he insists.

"You don't have to," I say quietly. "It's just a suggestion."

"I'll take the cheesecake. Will you bring it over to me?" He asks, nodding to the seat by the window. "Today I'm eating in."

* * *

A few moments later, after getting myself together, I take him his cheesecake and coffee. I think it's a little odd that he wants cheesecake so early in the morning but I figure he's probably just having a sugar rush or something. He's sat in my usual seat by the window and as he stares out of it, I wonder what's running through his head.

He's mysterious, an enigma. I know nothing about him and the thought is compelling and intriguing.

He takes his food from me gracefully and just as I'm about to make my way back behind the counter, his arm reaches out to hold my wrist gently.

"Why don't you sit with me?" He asks quietly

His eyes are twinkling but there's a hint of nervousness beneath them. I can feel myself start to warm under his gaze.

"I've got to work," I say apologetically, gesturing to the counter with my head.

He looks outside for a moment and then around the shop.

"It's quite early. I don't think it gets busy just yet right?"

"I, uh," I'm a stuttering mess. He renders me incoherent and I don't even know who he is. How can a stranger have this effect on me?

"Okay," I finally manage to say. He does have a point. The shop doesn't really get busy until later on in the morning/early afternoon, so I suppose ten minutes with the beautiful mysterious stranger wouldn't hurt.

I sit opposite him and he sips his coffee, all the while keeping his eyes on mine.

"Honestly, it truly is the best coffee I've ever tasted," he states, licking his lips as he places the Styrofoam cup down. "Don't tell my housekeeper though," he adds with a wink. "She'd be upset."

 _Housekeeper_ I think to myself. My guesses of him being wealthy are accurate and I can't help but wonder if he lives alone. A man as beautiful as him shouldn't be all by himself. He should have a lovely wife to come home to at night. Someone to talk about his day to. Someone to make him the _best coffee he's ever tasted._

I watch him intently as he picks up a forkful of his cheesecake and closes his eyes in pleasure as the first bite touches his tongue.

"Delicious," he breathes.

"It is," I nod, agreeing.

I fiddle with my apple-green painted nails as we sit in silence for a few moments. He enjoys his food and drink and I enjoy being in the company of such an attractive man. Suddenly though, it occurs to me that I don't know his name yet.

"You never mentioned your name," I say, breaking through the quiet air.

He swallows his last bite of cheesecake and wipes his mouth before answering.

"Christian Grey," he states.

 _Christian Grey._

* * *

 **Please review xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

_28_ _th_ _August 2014_

* * *

Once Christian finishes his cheesecake and coffee, I feel a little sad. He'll leave now and maybe I'll see him again in another three or four weeks. He's so beautiful. So unlike anyone I've ever seen before.

Where did this gorgeous man come from?

"Delicious," he grins, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Thank you," I smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I did."

We stare at each other for a few moments in silence before he gets to his feet.

"It was a pleasure to steal a moment of your company Miss Steele," he finally says, offering his hand out to shake mine.

I accept his hand and it's so warm and just _right_. I can feel his strength just from his slight handshake and I'm struggling to find a fault with this image of perfection standing in front of me. _This is it_ I tell myself over and over in my head.

Goodbye Christian Grey.

"The pleasure is all mine," I say quietly. And then before I can stop myself I find that I'm speaking again. "I hope you'll come back."

I cringe internally. I probably sound so desperate right now.

"If I come back, I don't think it will be for the coffee next time. Despite how very delicious it is."

I'm confused for a second before his eyebrows rise. Then I blush profusely once I realise what he means. I don't know what to say so I just smile. Most likely awkwardly.

Suddenly, his hand comes out to brush across my cheekbone gently and he moves a little closer to me. I try very hard to breathe evenly and not hyperventilate, but it's hard.

"Are you single Anastasia?" He asks quietly.

I nod.

"May I take you out for dinner this evening?"

He's asking me out. I can't believe that he's asking me out!

"This evening?" I murmur.

I'm not sure I can make it this evening. I have to pick up Lily from day care and I'm not sure if I can find anybody to watch her for the night. I want to say yes so badly though that it hurts. A date with this wonderful man? It's been so long since I've been on a date. _Years._

"I, uh…"

"It's okay if you have plans," he says quickly, withdrawing his hand. "I shouldn't have presumed."

"It's not that," I fidget.

I guess I'm just going to have to tell him the truth. For some unknown reason, I just can't find the will to lie to this man. His eyes are hypnotic and he looks like he can see right through me. He doesn't say anything, just stares, and I know that he's waiting for me to continue.

"It's my daughter's first day at day care," I finally say with a whisper. "I need to pick her up and then, well, I don't have anyone to watch her tonight."

I wait for his tasteful retreat and an empty promise of another time and I'm so surprised when it doesn't come. Instead he takes my chin between his hand gently and forces my gaze.

"When would be a good day for you?" He whispers back.

I'm so stunned I almost don't answer. I had fully expected him to run away at the first mention of the word _daughter_. I'm shocked that he still wants to go out with me.

"Friday," I answer instantly. Lily is having a sleepover then with Sophia at Kate's house.

"Friday's good for me too," Christian says.

His hands now leave me as he reaches into his back pocket and hands me a business card. He also asks for my number and adds it to his phone.

"I'll pick you up on Friday," he states, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear softly. "I have to go to work now."

I nod and watch as he leaves the bakery. I don't stop watching him until the car fades to a dot in the distance.

* * *

I'm feeling on cloud nine as my shift ends and I get in my car. I'm in sort of a daze as I drive to pick up Lily.

I got asked out on a date by a super hot guy. As I drive however, I start to think about him a little more deeply. He's more than just a pretty face, that's for sure. There's an aura to him. A sense of loneliness. His eyes are definitely lonely and it pulls on all of my heartstrings. Nobody should ever have to be lonely with so many people in the world but I can tell that he is and that makes me sad.

I don't want to get in over my head but I want to be the one to change that.

Once I arrive at Lily's day care I wait with anticipation for her to come out. I spot her straight away, she's clutching her little bag and her eyes are scanning around. They land on me almost instantly and she runs full speed into my arms where I catch her and lift her up.

"Mommy!" She squeals, burying her face into the crook of my neck.

"Hi angel," I whisper into her strawberry-scented hair. "I've missed you so much. Did you have a good day?"

She pulls away to look at me. "Yes, my best friend is name Emma."

"That's a pretty name," I tell her. "I told you you'd make lots of friends honey."

Lily's teacher makes her way over to me with a smile. She's young with curly blonde hair and a sweet face. She tells me briefly about Lily's first day and how it went. I'm glad to hear that she was wonderful and made lots of friends just like I knew she would. It puts my mind at ease knowing that Lily had a good first day here. I don't know what I would do if she hadn't have.

On the way home, she chats to me happily, telling me every single detail about her day. Right from meeting Emma to the bird they saw in the playground. Once we get in, I get her changed into her comfy clothes and give her a snack before she falls asleep in my arms. I put her in bed and then get on with some chores that need to be done, all the while thinking about Christian Grey.

At 5, Kate comes around. She's finished work and she's having dinner with us tonight like she usually does on Mondays. We sip the wine she brought around and I tell her all about Christian while she listens intently.

"You're going on a date on Friday!" She gushes excitedly. "Do you know happy I am for you right now?"

"As happy as I am I'm guessing," I reply, helping myself to a chocolate out of the assorted box that Kate also brought around.

"I'm so excited. Nobody deserves this more than you."

"Thank you," I say genuinely. "I've not been this excited in a long time. It just feels good you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean," Kate says, nodding and settling back into the couch. "So tell me, just _how_ good looking is he?"

I laugh. I'd been wondering when she'd get to the part. It hasn't taken her very long at all.

"Honestly? The most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life. He's extraordinary. I have no idea why he'd ask me out if I'm being perfectly honest. I am so average compared to him."

Her facial expression quickly turns from a smile into a fully-fledged glare.

"Anastasia Rose Steele you are not average," she states. "You're anything but."

"Hardly." I roll my eyes.

"Okay," she concedes, "but just tell me one thing."

I look at her, waiting.

"How beautiful is your daughter?" She asks.

"She's the most beautiful girl in the world," I reply instantly. There is no doubt in my mind that that is not true. Lily is perfection.

"Exactly. How can such a beautiful girl have an average mother?"

I open my mouth to retaliate but I can't think of a witty reply so I close it.

"See?" She smiles smugly. "I'm right. You are beautiful. I don't know why you just won't accept that."

"Whatever," I reply, standing up. "I'm going to finish dinner."

She chuckles to herself as I make my way into the kitchen.

I wake Lily up when dinner is ready. I don't want her nap to be too long because then she won't sleep tonight and I'll have my very own little energiser bunny buzzing around till all hours of the morning.

We have homemade lasagne, salad and garlic bread for dinner and it's one of Lily's favourites. The lasagne is a recipe passed down in my family for decades and I love it myself. Lily chats to Kate all about her first day at day-care and then they colour together while I clean up. Kate leaves at 8 and promises she'll be here to pick up Lily at 5 on Friday so I have plenty of time to get ready. I'm so grateful to have such supportive family and friends. It means the world to me.

I play my little pony with Lily for a while and then give her a bath. I know there's no point in trying to put her to bed right now because she took such a long nap so I put on a long film and snuggle with her on the couch, hoping it will make her sleepy. It does eventually. She falls asleep on top of me and I smile as I brush her long hair from out of her eyes. She's so beautiful and I love her so much. She is everything to me and I can only hope that whoever I end up with in the future loves her just a fraction as much as I do.

* * *

Until next time, please review xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

_1_ _st_ _September 2014_

Tonight is my first date with Christian Grey. I am equally parts thrilled, and a nervous wreck. He's so sophisticated and wealthy and beautiful. I'm just a single mother who works part time in a bakery. We are polar opposites, and I'm just praying I don't screw this date up.

I have my straight black dress on for the date. It's short, but not obscenely so, just slightly above the knee. It's simple but classy and also probably the only really going-out dress I own. I have no idea where he's taking me but I'm hedging my bets against it being somewhere posh and fancy and I couldn't bare to look out of place. I'm wearing 4 inch black heels to match, and as for my hair, well I tried to do something unique with it but I just ended up looking silly. So I settled for straightening it and leaving it down, falling past my shoulders. My makeup is minimal and I really hope that Christian likes the way I look tonight.

Lily has been at Kate's for the past two hours and it's now five to eight. I'm sitting on the edge of my couch, restless and shaky. This will be my first ever actual date and honestly, I'm really really scared. I've been on high school dates yes, but they're completely different to dates when you're a grown adult. I haven't even had contact with a man since I had Lily. I know it's silly, and I shouldn't worry but I can't help it. I get up from the couch, unable to sit still there any longer and start to pace around my small living room. I check myself in the mirror, once, twice, three times for good measure – and then I hear the door knock and I freeze for a second before answering. I make my way there slowly, desperate not to fall on my face in these heels and open the door to the face of the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life.

Christian stands tall, wearing a crisp grey suit and white tie. His hair is a little tidier than I've usually seen it and he's wearing the most endearing smile. In his hands, he holds a bouquet of pink tulips and they feel like silk as he hands them to me and one brushes softly across my face.

"For you," he says quietly. "You look beautiful tonight Anastasia."

I blush as I bring the flowers to my nose to sniff. "Thank you so much. These are beautiful," I whisper.

He's still standing outside respectfully and I move aside for him to come in.

"Would you like to come in for a moment?" I ask. "Just while I put these in water."

He does so and I do not realise the overwhelming sensations I feel as Christian Grey stands in my apartment. He looks around, taking in his surroundings and I quickly fetch a vase to place my flowers in. I take a deep breath by the sink and run my hands through my hair, trying to stay calm. I'm nervous, so nervous about this date. I'm not sure why, but the desire for him to like me is overpowering and I close my eyes for the briefest of seconds before swallowing my fear and exiting the kitchen.

He is stood in the exact same spot I left him in and he offers his hand for me to take.

"Shall we go?" He asks.

I nod.

* * *

As predicted, Christian does take me to a fancy restaurant. He takes me to The Canlis restaurant, a place I've obviously heard of, but have obviously never been to. I start to panic that I'm underdressed as we walk towards the front doors but Christian assures me that I look fine.

"Reservation for Grey," he states to the waitress, in a confident voice at the door, and we are immediately shown the way.

"A private booth, as requested Mr Grey," the waitress says as we arrive at our table.

The restaurant is exquisite. Our booth is by huge glass windows, which overlook the sparkling lights of the city, illuminated by the night sky. The seats are plush and comfortable and the low lights above us, encase the room in it's hazy glow, setting the perfect romantic atmosphere. We take our seats opposite each other and immediately pick up the menu's that the waitress hands us.

"May I please get you a drink while you look over the menu's?" She asks kindly.

My eyes are scanning through the drinks menu but I have no idea what tastes good and what doesn't. Thankfully, Christian decides.

"We'll take a bottle of the Sauvignon Blanc thank you," Christian says politely before looking at me. "If that's okay with you Anastasia?"

"Um, yes, that's fine," I reply.

"Yes sir." The waitress says.

She then leaves and my eyes flitter back to the food menu but I can feel Christian's eyes watching me. I look up to see that I am right. His gaze is unwavering and I'm captivated by the intense green colour of his eyes.

"I hope you enjoy the wine," he says. "It's one of my favourites."

I smile. "Well them I'm sure I'll enjoy it."

We stare at each other and I start to feel nervous again so I look down at the menu.

"I, um, there's a lot to choose from," I say, trying to break the silence that has now become heavy.

It's not necessarily awkward, just very apparent, and I'm extremely jealous of how at ease with himself Christian appears to be right now. I wish I could feel the same.

"There is," he agrees, as he finally looks down to the menu. "May I recommend a few of my favourite dishes to you?"

"That would be very helpful," I laugh. I honestly do not even know where to start.

He rattles off an elaborate list and I finally settle on the filet mignon dish. Christian orders the same and oysters as a starter. When the waitress comes back with the wine, Christian gives her our orders and she takes away our menus, promising a swift return. With the menus now gone, there' s nothing to glance away at and my eyes fixate on the sparkling wine Christian is now pouring in the crystal glasses. He gives a toast to _first dates_ and I take a sip of the wine. It's quite possibly the most delicious thing to ever surpass my lips.

"Wow," I say, my eyes widening.

"Good?" He smiles.

"The best."

"I thought you'd like it."

"I love it," I confirm as I take another sip.

I feel so _grown up_ on this date and it's a strange feeling. Being surrounded by sophisticated people, in a beautiful older man's company, drinking expensive wine. It's a contrast to my usual days, and while I wouldn't trade my life with Lily for anything, it's nice sometimes to get to be an adult and enjoy the finer things in life.

"So, Anastasia," Christian starts as he places down his wine glass. "Tell me about yourself.

I place my own glass down and fidget a little. Now it's time to be nervous.

"There's not much to tell," I say honestly. "I'm pretty average and so is my life."

"You're anything but average," he disagrees. He wears the most sincere expression and it's very hard not to believe him.

"I'm just a girl who works part-time at a bakery. I also have a 2 year old daughter," I whisper.

"What's her name?" He asks.

"Lily," I say. I can't help but smile when I mention Lily's name.

"I'm betting you're the most wonderful mother," he says gently.

"I hope so." I reply.

We are quite for a few moments, a few more sips of wine are had, and then he leans forward in his seat a little.

"Tell me about _you_ ," he insists. "Your hopes, dreams, plans for the future. I want to know about the _real_ Anastasia Steele. Not just the surface of her."

I stare at him, trying to make sense of his deep request. It's clear that he doesn't just want the usual first date chatter. He wants the in depth stuff, the heavy.

And I don't know why, but I want to give it all to him.

"I always wanted to be an artist," I confess.

"Like a painter?"

I nod and my eyes flicker up to meet his own. They're so intrigued, so intense, and I find my heart pouring out to him effortlessly of it's own accord.

"I used to paint all the time. Before I had Lily, I was going to an art college in New York. The school of visual arts," I say quietly. "I had the scholarship and everything but then…well I got pregnant." I take a sip of my wine and I shake my head. "Not that I regret my daughter for a second, it's just…"

I feel him place his hand over mine and it feels so warm, so nice. So comforting.

"It's okay to feel sadness for unfilled dreams," he assures me. "Wishing for something you don't have doesn't mean you don't want what you have now."

He has a way with words that makes me feel so calm and at peace. They flow beautifully from his lips and his fingers then brush over my own.

"You could still go you know," he says after a minute or so. "You're such a young thing. Your life has only just begun."

"I don't think so. That adventure disappeared a long time ago." I disagree.

"You can always get it back Anastasia." He says this with such confidence that a part of me wants to believe him, but it's just not possible. At least not right now. I shake my head but do not answer. He does not understand.

The waitress then comes back with our oysters and although I've never tried them, they look amazing. I watch Christian eat one first and he laughs as I try to imitate him gracefully. He's at my side in an instant and I feel his hands lift the oyster to my mouth.

"Tilt your head back," he whispers quietly. I do so quietly and he rests his fingers on my chin.

The flavour is divine and he soon returns to his seat with a satisfied smile on his face. We finish the oysters and then the main course is served which is equally just as delicious. As we eat, he asks me more questions. About my childhood, about my favourite things, my hobbies. I answer everything but by the time desert arrives, a lemon sorbet, I feel as if it's now his turn.

"So what is it that you do?" I ask, taking a bite of my sorbet. It's cold and runs down my throat magically. Everything at this restaurant tastes like it was hand picked from the Garden of Eden itself.

"I'm the CEO of Grey Enterprise Holding's," he answers, taking a bite of his own desert.

My spoon hangs in the air as my mouth hangs open for a fraction of a second before I compose myself. Have I heard of the world's leading communications in technologies before? Of course I have, I just didn't connect the dots. I didn't know much about the company, or it's founder, I just knew of it. I couldn't believe I was on a date with its owner.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yes."

"I didn't know." I confess.

"Of course you didn't. Most people have no idea who I am, or who the founder of the company is for that matter. You'd have to do a lot of researching. I tend to keep to myself."

"Why?"

"I like to lead a quiet life Anastasia."

I return to my desert, feeling butterflies in my stomach. I knew that Christian must be wealthy, but I never knew to what extent. He must be a what? Billionaire surely? I don't know how to feel about that. It's overwhelming that's for sure but I'd hate for anyone to treat me differently because of my status in life so I vow not to do so to him.

"How old are you?" I ask, intrigued now.

"I turned 30 in June," he answers. "Yourself?"

Wow! He's still so young. _How_ can one person be so successful? It's mind-boggling.

"I'll be 22 next week. The 10th September."

He smiles and takes my hand in his own again.

"I'll have to get you something."

"You don't need to do that," I shake my head.

"I know," his smile is even wider and then he stands up, bringing me with him.

"Ready to leave?" He asks.

I want to say no. I want to spend more time with him but I follow him anyway. I do not want to appear too clingy. He takes care of the check, which I don't even want to look at, and then we exit the lovely restaurant.

The air is still warm and there are the last scents of summer in the sky, slowly fading. The drive back to my apartment is quiet, but not uncomfortable. On the contrary, I've never felt so at ease in another man's company before. It's so refreshing. When we reach, I almost do not want to get out.

"Same time, next Friday?" He asks suddenly.

"You want a second date?" I smile.

"Why wouldn't I?" He looks bewildered. "This has been the best night of my life in years."

I look into his eyes. Really look into to them, and behind his incredible beauty is something else. Something much deeper. A longing that I can't ignore.

"Same time, next Friday," I confirm.

We get out of the car, and he wraps an arm around my waist as we walk up to my apartment together. As we stand outside my door, we stare at each other, and I really want to invite him in but I know it's too soon.

I feel myself shift and I look down, as I have to ask the inevitable. I need to know if he's looking for something serious before we can continue this. I hate to ask but it's very important to me.

"What is it Anastasia?" He asks, tilting my chin up for the second time this evening. "You can tell me."

"I need to know what it is you want," I finally say looking him straight in the eye. "I need to know if you're wanting to pursue something serious because I just can't do casual, not anymore. I'm not trying to pressure you or anything but it's complicated and I have Lily and…" I'm babbling now and he shuts me up by bending down and placing his lips over mine gently.

I close my eyes and gasp as his scent invades my senses and his lips invade my own. They're warm and soft, yet firm at the same time, and my knees are going weak. All too soon, he pulls away and I'm left a little hypnotised.

"I've been alone for a very long time," he whispers. "Casual is the last thing I'm looking for right now. I want _you_ Anastasia Steele. All of you."

He runs a hand through my hair and smiles down at me gently. "You're so beautiful," he breathes.

Warmth floods my cheeks and he chuckles and kisses my forehead for a long moment.

"I'll see you next Friday." His fingers trail down my face slowly, like silk, before he leaves.

I watch him until he disappears and then quietly enter my apartment.

As I lay in bed, I stare at the ceiling, replaying the night's events over in my mind. I recall each detail perfectly but I linger on the longing in his eyes I first noticed in the car. I now recognise that longing as a haunting loneliness and a tear escapes my eyes. Such a beautiful man shouldn't be alone and I've never wanted something as much as I want him.

* * *

 **Hello lovelies, thank you to the majority of you who have been super patient with my departure. I've been super busy and it can't be helped, but I really hope you enjoyed chapter 4 of Second Chances! Don't forget to tell me your thoughts in the review section and also I have a question. Would all you guys like this story rating to remain at a T or moved up to a M (you know, for the sexual scenes, no other reason.) Let me know and as always, Thank you for reading xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

_8_ _th_ _September 2014_

It's a lovely Thursday afternoon and the sun is shining. The last rays of summer are flickering out and Lily and I are enjoying the numbered days of warmth left by sitting in the park together. I picked her up early from day-care and the smile on her face when she saw me was just the best thing ever. She's wearing a red dress with matching bows in her hair, her lips covered in the chocolate ice cream she is now devouring. I lie on the blanket on my stomach and smile up at her as she enjoys her treat.

"Yummy?" I ask.

She nods and offers me some. I take a lick to please her.

"I love ice cream!" She sings.

"I know you do honey."

She finishes and then runs off to play for a while. I just sit and watch her, my mind often drifting to Christian Grey. It's our second date tomorrow and I cannot wait to see him again. I wonder what it is he has planned. My dad is having Lily for the night which they are both looking forward to. Ray just got a new kitten which Lily is so excited to see and play with. I just hope she doesn't frighten the poor little thing too much with her enthusiasm.

As I'm lying on my blanket, watching my daughter make friends with a little boy her age, my phone buzzes. Expecting it to be Kate, I'm very surprised when I see that it's Christian instead. My heart does a lurch and I answer on the first ring.

"Christian." I can't help but smile. I've missed him.

"Anastasia," he says in his lovely deep voice. "Is now a good time?"

"Yes, I'm just at the park with Lily." I reply.

I wonder what it is he wants. Whatever the reason, I'm glad he called. The sound of his voice is soothing and lovely to me.

"I was just calling to talk to you about tomorrow," he says gently.

"Oh," I'm surprised at this revelation. I feel my heart start to sink. I'm praying he doesn't cancel. I've been looking forward to this all week and I want to see him again so badly. I want to learn more about him, I want to spend more time with him.

 _I want him to kiss me again_.

"I was wondering if we could perhaps change the time to 5? It's just, the place I want to take you has closing times." He says this nervously, like he's afraid I will say no.

"That's fine Christian," I say softly. "I'll just drop Lily off to Ray's earlier. She can eat dinner there."

I hear what I think is a sigh of relief and I melt. He is just so sweet.

"That's good then," he says, and I can hear the smile in his voice. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"What should I wear?" I ask. I need an inkling of how to dress, even if where we're going is a surprise.

"A dress or skirt perhaps? Nothing over the top, but maybe not sweatpants."

I giggle. "Well, come to think of it, I was actually planning to wear some new ones I bought. They're bright pink and I've got some crocs to match."

He chuckles and it's such a lovely sound. I vow to evoke that beautiful noise from him much more.

"I'm sure you'd look just as beautiful in anything you wear," he says after a few seconds of silence.

I blush, even over the phone.

"I'll see you tomorrow Christian, I'm really looking forward to it," I whisper back.

"Me too Ana. Me too."

* * *

It's around 10pm at night now. Lily is fast asleep in bed, and I'm anxiously trying to find an outfit for tomorrow. Christian said a dress or a skirt but I've already worn my nicest dress. I sigh heavily as I flop down onto my bed and stare at the ceiling. I feel like crying. All I want to do is look pretty on my date and I have no clothes I want to wear. My closet is just one long line of jeans, t-shirts, and flat shoes, with the addition of an occasional seasonal Christmas dress. I really need to go shopping. It wasn't important before, because I never went out on dates or out to nice places. Now, I did, and I want nice clothes.

I resolve that I'm just going to have to get up early and go shopping tomorrow to buy an outfit. With that rather pleasant thought in my head, I get undressed and go to sleep.

* * *

 _9_ _th_ _September 2014_

Lily wakes me at 8am this morning. She crawls in and throws herself on top of me, muttering something about being hungry and wanting lucky charms. I wake up sleepily and attend to her demands. Once she's fed and I've gotten her ready for the day, I leave her to play while I go and get dressed. I'm wearing a simple shirt and jeans combo; my hair is in a bun on the top of my head. Grabbing Lily's bag, my keys, and a jacket, I get Lily and we set off.

* * *

I hate _everything._

Well that's an exaggeration. I don't exactly hate everything. What I hate is that the things I do love, I just can't afford. I don't know why I bothered to try it on because now I've fallen in love with the outfit. Lily is sat on the dressing room chair playing with a stuffed toy when she notices my sigh as I start to remove the navy blue lacy v-neck top.

"Pretty mommy," she says, smiling up at me adoringly.

I run my fingers through her hair and kiss her forehead.

"Thank you sweetheart. Do I look nice in these clothes?" I ask her.

She nods and I turn back to the mirror, admiring the matching midi skirt I also have on. It's so beautiful and I want to wear it so badly tonight. It flatters my figure perfectly and even my daughter thinks I look nice in it. Against my better judgement, I decide to just go for the splurge and quickly buy the outfit before I have the chance to change my mind. As I leave the store with my new outfit in tow, I'm feeling on cloud nine. I'll have to do a few more extra shifts and cut back on any luxuries for the rest of the month now but it's completely worth it. I'm absolutely elated about my date tonight and I haven't looked forward to anything like this in such a long time. Before heading home, we stop at McDonalds to grab a quick lunch and Lily tells me how excited she is to play with Ray's new kitten for the 100th time. She's so cute and it ignites such warmth in my heart at how easily she is amused and impressed. Her excitement is parallel to my own at the thought of tonight's date with Christian and for the moment, we are in our own happy little bubble, and nothing can break it.

I drop Lily off at Ray's at 3:30, giving myself enough time to get ready because I know that I'll end up a bundle of nerves as 5'o clock approaches. I take my time in getting dressed and I help myself relax by taking a much-needed bubble bath with my favourite lavender bath salts. I light a few candles and stay in there for at least half an hour, making sure to shave my legs and everything else important. I smell like lavender flowers and vanilla when I emerge and my skin feels silky smooth as I wrap myself in a towel. I sit at my dressing table, allowing myself to dry while I brush my hair and do my makeup. As I hold the pink lipstick to my lips, a smile forms when I remember how Christian's lips felt against my own. I'm desperate for the chance to feel that again this evening, to hear his voice, to smell his unique scent of cleanness and expensive aftershave and just _pure him_. When my hair and makeup is complete I dress slowly, admiring the way the outfit moulds to my body, highlighting my curves in just the right places. The top is strapless, showing a modest amount of cleavage and I pair the clothes with a pair of high nude heels. I fish around, trying to find some nice jewellery but I have nothing that would go with this outfit. I drape my long hair over my shoulders, slightly curled, and I sit waiting for Christian.

He arrives at exactly 4:55. 5 minutes early. I all but run to the door and I open it immediately with what I'm sure is a too bright smile and overly flushed cheeks. He looks down at me, even with my very high heels, and brings one of his fingers up to run down the side of my face.

"Hi Ana," he whispers quietly. "You look absolutely stunning."

His hand is now lingering ever so lightly on my waist and I instinctively find myself moving closer. I'm drawn to him like a magnetic pull, he smells divine and looks _heart-breaking_ in his dark jeans and light blue shirt.

"Thank you." My eyes flicker up to meet his own. They're such a magnificent mix of colours that they take my breath away. "You too."

Surely he isn't real. Not human. He's just this divine creature put on the earth by God. I know I'm being silly but honestly, he's just too beautiful to be true and I ask myself again and again, why me? How is he not already married to a beautiful woman with even more beautiful children? I plan to unlock his secrets one by one, find the source of his loneliness, and make sure he never has to feel that way again.

A small smile graces his full lips as he bends down and kisses me softly. I close my eyes, I've been thinking about this all week and he doesn't disappoint. The taste of him is exactly as I remembered and I want to bottle the feeling so I can keep it forever.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks when he pulls back. He takes my hand in his and rubs soothing little patterns on my palm with his thumbs.

"Where exactly are we going?" I reply.

"It's a surprise," he smiles.

"But I want to know," I pout, leaning even closer to him and placing my free hand on his chest. "Pretty please Christian."

He shakes his head but he's smiling wickedly. I think my little trick is breaking him down. Feeling bolder, I run my fingers slowly down his chest, before fiddling with one of the buttons.

"Just a hint?" I whisper.

He kisses the top of my head, his lips lingering for a few seconds before whispering back, "you're going to love it."

* * *

We do manage to leave, after playing our little game of cat and mouse. Christian introduces me to his driver, Taylor, who gives me a curt nod as I climb into the sleek black SUV. The drive is quite long and I'm feeling excited yet also a little anxious. What on earth has he got planned for me? I'm not used to surprises. Everything in my life is always planned out carefully by me. It feels strange to let somebody else sit in the drivers seat and be in control for a change. It's weird, yet mildly refreshing. Christian takes my hand occasionally, rubbing and soothing, while bringing it to his lips to kiss. I don't think that he realises how adorable and caring the action is, or how tears are forming in the corners of my eyes at how special he makes me feel. I've never been treated this way by a man before and it's making me quite emotional.

We arrive just before six and Taylor pulls up to an exquisite building. As I get out of the car (that Christian opened of course), I see that it is an art gallery and it takes everything I have not to burst out into full blown tears right there and then. I feel his presence behind me, his hands wrap around my waist as we look at the building together.

"Have you been here before?" He breathes into my ear, holding onto me a little more firmly.

I welcome the weight of his hands pressing firmer into my body. It feels divine.

"No," I shake my head.

"Good." He kisses my hair again before we walk inside together.

The gallery is the kind of things my dreams are made of. Beautiful contemporary pieces by talented artists hang on huge display walls for all to see. The artwork is magnificent; I can happily spend hours in here.

This gallery is the kind of place where you can buy certain pieces. It is also the kind of place where waiters in tuxedo's walk around, offering glasses of champagne and bite size delicacies that wouldn't even fill Lily's tiny belly. As I sip on my sparkling champagne, I'm feeling extremely glad I decided to splurge a little and buy myself this nice outfit. I've never been one for vanity or designer clothes or anything, but it's quite clear that this is the lifestyle Christian is accustomed to and the world that he lives in. I don't want to appear _too_ out of place, even if I am, especially in gatherings like these.

I'm lost in my thoughts as I stare at one particular piece of artwork. It's an abstract watercolour piece, I can make out the waves of the ocean and the kaleidoscope of colours crashing down onto the water from the reflection of the rainbow. It's exquisite. I'm so absorbed in the masterpiece, I don't even realise that Christian has came back from the bathroom and is now stood behind me. It's his voice that breaks the magical spell that I'm cast in.

"Do you like that?" I hear him ask.

I nod, still transfixed on the canvas.

"It's wonderful," he agrees, wrapping his arms around my waist again. I smile as I lean back into him. I just love the feel of him holding and touching me. I really really do.

"It's also for sale," he whispers in my ear, before kissing it lightly.

I turn around in his arms, a look of alarm on my face. Surely he isn't suggesting what I'm thinking. I stare at him incredulously but he just smirks at me.

"It's yours," he says, gesturing to the painting.

It doesn't even have a price on it so I know that it's going to be thousands of dollars. I just cannot let Christian spend that amount of money on me, despite how much he has.

I shake my head. "Thank you for your generosity but honestly, I can't accept it."

"No?" He asks, encircling his arms around me once more and holding me to him. "Not even as your birthday present?"

"I told you I didn't want a birthday gift," I reply, staring up at him.

"No you did not. If I remember correctly, you said I didn't _have_ to buy you one, not that you didn't want one."

"Christian it's too much. I can't." I say this pleadingly as I stare into his bright eyes, my hand reaching up to stroke his face. "Please."

He sighs. "Will you at least accept the other gift I got you?" He asks.

I want to say no but since he already has it, I cannot. I would never hurt him that way so I nod. He smiles brilliantly and tells me he will give it to me later.

We spend another hour or so at the gallery before we leave to go and have dinner. We eat Italian food at a lovely cosy little restaurant and share kisses and wine as the night goes on. As we pull up to my house, it's after midnight, and I've had such an amazing night that I don't want it to end. Christian turns to me, pulling out of his pocket a signature little turquoise box. _Tiffany._ My eyes widen. I've never ever had something from Tiffany. Everything in there is way more than I could ever afford.

"Open it," he encourages.

I do and it's the most beautiful sapphire necklace I've ever seen. The deep blue set of it sparkles like a thousand stars as I finger it delicately.

"Christian, I don't know what to say." I'm a little awestruck and speechless.

"Just nod if you like it," he replies.

I nod and practically throw myself at him. He envelopes me in a hug, moulding my body to his and I want to freeze this moment right now.

"Happy birthday Ana. You deserve the world," he says quietly as he strokes my hair.

"Thank you so much."

He pulls back, takes my face between his large hands and kisses me deeply for a few seconds before regretfully pulling away.

"Have a wonderful day tomorrow," he says, stroking my face with his fingertips. "I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too," I assure him.

And then just because I can't bear going another full week until I see him again I blurt the next words out of my mouth.

"Can I see you Sunday?" I ask. "That's if you're not busy."

"I'm not usually busy on Sunday's," he smiles. "I would love to see you."

"Okay," I'm smiling like crazy right now. "Good."

Christian walks me to my apartment soon after and we kiss again, before he promises to call me tomorrow. I sleep peacefully and blissfully and in the morning I am awoken to a knock at the door. It's Ray, followed by Kate who's carrying Lily and singing happy birthday to me at the same time. Lily is holding a pink balloon with a rose in her hand which she passes off to Kate before launching herself at me. I engulf my little angel in hugs and kisses and just minutes after they arrive, there is another knock at the door. The deliveryman carries a bouquet of the most gorgeous pink and white flowers and also a very special looking parcel, tightly wrapped in a cardboard box and sealed to perfection. Ray and Kate both watch me open my parcel and I feel nervous as their eyes are glued to it.

I recognise it immediately. It is the magnificent painting from the art gallery last night and I shake my head in disbelief. Inside the flowers, there is a small note. I read it and cannot help the smile and blush that rises to my cheeks.

 _Happy birthday my Ana._

 _As I said before, you deserve the world._

 _\- Christian._

* * *

 **A/N Hi guys! There is an official poll now open on my profile to know whether you would like this story to change from T to M so make sure to vote before the next chapter goes up. Also, the outfit that Ana wears in this chapter doesn't exist, (well only in my head) I completely made it up, but I will try and find something similar so that I can put up a picture on my website (link is in bio) and also a picture of the necklace will be up. As always, thank you so much for reading and remember to leave a review!xoxo**


	7. LIFE UPDATE

Hello lovelies. It's been a long time and that's why I really wanted to write this post. Lately, I've been receiving quite a lot of private messages asking about updates and I thank you all for being so patient and understanding and so involved in my stories. The ONLY two stories I am currently updating are my two fifty shades fics 'Second Chances' and 'The Ties That Bind.' I'm sorry for any followers of my other stories but they will not be being updated. Updates have been very slow for these two stories due to a factor of reasons. I have been going through a lot of issues, battling depression and extremely bad anxiety and the decision to leave my current university and start again somewhere new in September. I have been trying my hardest to focus on myself, and feeling better within my own life at the moment, before submerging back into the lives of my characters and I really hope that you guys understand and respect that. I know that all of you want to know when updates will be and all I can tell you is that updates for both stories ARE in the works and they ARE coming. I will never abandon my stories. I want to see them through to the end and see my beloved characters get their HEA and I just hope that you guys will wait a little longer and continue to support me and be kind and patient. The overwhelming response for both stories is astounding and I love each and everyone of you that read and support me. Chapters are coming soon and I hope that you all are okay and happy and just thank you for everything.

Until next time – Elizabeth x


	8. Chapter 8

_10_ _th_ _September 2014_

My birthday is _wonderful_. We go out for breakfast shortly after I'm dressed, and then Kate arranges a day at a theme park, a short drive from here. She always insists that I take moments like this to have fun and remember that I'm still young. Even if I _do_ have a child. I need to be reminded of this, and I often forget, adding years onto my young age and not living life fully and cherishing these moments. I also often forget about myself. Being a mother, I obviously always put Lily's needs first, yet sometimes, I do not even think about my needs at _all_. Kate definitely helps with this, and she helps me to see that I do matter.

Ethan and his wife Emily (Kate's brother and sister-in law, and Sophia's parents) met us there it's been a long, super fun day, and I'm now sitting in my living room with Ray, Kate, Ethan and Emily, drinking wine and eating leftover birthday cake while watching friends reruns. Lily is nestled at my feet on the end of the couch, draped in a fluffy blanket, and Sophia is fast asleep on Emily's lap. They had an absolute blast and passed out around an hour ago. Bless their hearts.

"I'm glad you had a fun day Ana," Kate smiles over at me, taking a sip of her rose. She's bordering on tipsy right now and I know she'll be staying the night.

"I did."

"Are you seeing Christian again this week?"

I shoot a glare at my nearly drunk best friend. Both Ethan and Emily try not to giggle. Ray knows I've been on a few dates with a guy but that guy doesn't have a name yet. Well, the cats out of the bag now, and the more I think about it, the more I realise I don't want keep Christian a secret anymore. A man that strokes my hair, buys me flowers and gives me breath-taking pieces of art shouldn't be kept in the dark. He should be brought into the light, to shine in front of everyone.

"Tomorrow," I say.

"Where are you going?" She asks giddily, leaning forward slightly.

I shrug. "I'm not sure. We'll decide together."

"Aww."

"Christian eh?" Ray says, from opposite the room, finishing yet another slice of birthday cake.

"He's the man Ana's been dating," Kate replies.

"Thanks Kate, but I can speak for myself," I say, raising my eyebrows at her.

I look over to Ray and take a deep breath. "He is the guy I've been seeing." I confirm. "I know that I have Lily but..."

He cuts me off by putting his hand up in the air and shaking his head. I lean back, a little confused.

"No," he states. "I won't have any of that. You're the best mother in the _world_ to that little girl. It's time for you to find somebody Ana. Somebody good and caring. Who treats you like the princess you are. As long as he treats you right and makes you happy, he's a star in my eyes."

I smile. "You're the best dad anybody could ever ask for," I say a little tearfully.

He smiles back and opens his mouth for more cake.

I know I can count on him to always be on my side no matter what.

Forever.

* * *

 _11th September 2014_

The night continues on and true to form, Kate does end up staying. She fell asleep on the couch after her fourth drink, right before Ethan and Emily left. I also went to bed late, so when Christian phones me at practically dawn…I'm a little disorientated.

He phones me at 7am. I answer quite groggily because, let's face it, its 7am. Even Lily hasn't awoken me yet, demanding fruity loops like usual.

"Christian?" I say.

"I was wondering, if you like pancakes," he replies cheerily.

"Pancakes?" I answer confused. "Yeah, I like pancakes."

I sit up and run my fingers through my hair, trying my best to wake up.

"I thought you might like to go and grab breakfast with me?" He asks. I can almost hear the smile in his voice and that in turn, makes my own smile rise.

"I'd love to Christian," I say, "but I have Lily and she's still asleep. Ray has work and Kate is asleep... I don't have anyone to watch her."

There's a pause and I can feel disappointment rising within me. However, this is my life. I have a child, and if Christian truly wants to be with me, he has to realise that sometimes, I'm just unavailable.

"Does Lily like pancakes?" He then asks.

"Yes," I say instantly, without realising what he is implying. "Blueberry and chocolate chip ones are her favourite. She loves when I make them."

"Great. So it's a date for three then."

The realisation is sinking in, and now it's my turn to pause.

"You...want to meet Lily?" I ask.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? She's your daughter Ana."

I shake my head. "I know, of course you do, it was silly of me to ask, but so soon? I...uh..."

I'm stuttering.

"You don't have to, if you don't want," he says quickly. "I don't want to put you under any pressure. I just thought it was a nice idea. I was going to take you to the pancake factory."

The pancake factory is a little pancake shop, quite a drive from here. About 40 minutes or so. I've taken Lily once before and she loved it there, but it is quite pricey so we haven't been since. They do every flavour pancake and waffles you could think of. It really is amazing.

Internally, I'm thinking through this decision. It's a big one. Lily meeting Christian. My worst fear with dating again is Lily getting attached and then us breaking up. I couldn't bear to see my little girl go through that kind of pain, but I'm torn. Life is a risk and I want her to meet Christian and vice versa. I have good feelings about this man, and I know, I'm just going to have to take a leap of faith and pray for the best.

Solidifying my decision, I take a deep breath and nod, even though Christian can't see me.

"Okay," I whisper. "We'll go."

"Great! I'll pick you up in half an hour?"

"Make it 45," I say, dragging myself out of bed.

"I'll see you then, My Ana."

I'm smiling day-dreamily as I hang up the phone.

* * *

Lily is in a happy mood this morning when I wake her up, which makes me happy. Things would be much more difficult if she'd woken up having a tantrum.

"Morning baby," I say, brushing her hair slowly as she sits in my lap. "Guess where we're going for breakfast today?"

"Where?"

"The pancake factory."

She squeals and turns in my arms, clapping her hands.

"Chocolate bluebewwie ones?" She asks.

I nod.

I brush a dark lock behind her ear and look into her soft powder blue eyes. She's such a mini me it's unbelievable.

"We're going to go with mommy's friend," I tell her.

"Aunt Kate?"

"No honey," I shake my head. "This is a new friend. He's called Christian."

"Christian." She repeats.

"Yes, are you going to be a good girl for me?"

She nods. I kiss the top of her messy bed hair and carry her into the bathroom.

* * *

Christian picks us up at 8:47. I roll my eyes because he's so precise. I'm holding onto Lily's hand, while she's clutching her teddy bear. I'm feeling very nervous for this meeting and I take deep breaths. I just pray that she likes him.

As soon as he steps inside, he strides over to me and kisses my cheek lovingly.

"Good morning honey," he smiles.

I feel my heart warm with tenderness. After he greets me, he bends down beside me, on Lily's level.

"And who do we have here?" He asks her.

I look down at my daughter who immediately grows shy and turns to bury her face into my leg.

"You must be Lily. Your mom has told me all about you little one. She also told me you like pancakes. Which ones are your favourite?"

She waits for a few seconds.

"Chocolate bluebewwie," she mumbles.

"Yeah? How many do you want today?"

"All of them," she murmurs.

Christian chuckles and stands up.

"She's adorable Ana," he grins. "And so beautiful. She looks exactly like you."

I nod. "She does."

"Well, let's go," he states, taking my hand, and leading us outside.

Christian has already brought a car seat for my daughter and she sits in the back, watching my little pony on her tablet for the duration of the drive.

"This was a very sweet idea," I say, turning to admire the morning sky from out of the window.

He squeezes my hand and brings it to his lips to kiss. I feel warm tingles down my spine from his touch and I take a deep breath. He has no idea, just how much he affects me.

* * *

We arrive to the pancake factory just a little after 8:30. Once were all sat down and settled, we order. Lily has her beloved chocolate and blueberry with maple syrup, I opt for banana chocolate with honey, and Christian has chocolate and strawberry with maple sure and cinnamon powder. He also buys us a plate of chocolate vanilla waffles to share. The food is absolutely heavenly and Lily has now woken up fully, and is talking to Christian.

"Why didn't you have bluebewwie ones?" She asks him.

"Well, today I really wanted strawberries. But next time, I'll have blueberries if you'd like."

"Tomorrow you'll have them?" Lily questions, stabbing at a a piece of waffle with her fork.

"Lily, we're not coming back here tomorrow," I tell her. "We're just here today honey."

"No," she pouts. "Everyday."

Christian and I both laugh and continue to eat.

* * *

"You're mommy's friend," she says to Christian, once were heading back out. She's now warmed up to him enough to hold his hand, and it's just about the most adorable sight I've ever seen.

They're walking slightly in front of me and it's a perfect candid moment.

"I am," he replies. I was hoping I could be your friend too."

"My friend?"

"Yes. Would you like that? Can I be your friend too?"

She thinks about it for a moment, pondering his request before finally agreeing.

"Yeah you can be my friend."

* * *

Christian drops us back after breakfast and Lily gives him a big hug and a wave before running back inside. I stand at my door to speak to him.

"Thank you for breakfast," I say to him, shifting from one foot to another. "I had a wonderful time, and so did Lily."

"As did I," he replies earnestly. He leans in to kiss me and it's all over far too quickly.

I can smell his signature cologne mixed with his own unique scent. A scent that I'd be able to find anywhere, in any lifetime. His hair is perfectly tousled, and his blue t-shirt is making me want to grab him by the collar and take him to my bedroom. I blush at my thoughts. I've never felt this way about a man before and it both thrills and scares me.

He strokes the side of my face with his finger when he pulls away, such a sweet gesture.

"I'll phone you later to arrange something for this week?"

I nod. I don't speak. Out of nowhere, I have this sudden urge to cry and it's very overwhelming. I don't want to say goodbye. I don't want him to leave. I want him to stay.

He turns to go and as he makes his way to his car, I step forward and shout out, unable to bear the separation.

"What are you doing for dinner tonight?" I ask him.

He walks back toward me with a smile on his face.

"Whatever is on Gale's menu today." He says, taking my hand at the same time. "Why? Did you have something else in mind?"

"I'm just cooking for Lily and I," I tell him. "There's definitely room for one more, if you'd like."

"I'd love that," he grins. "What time?"

"7?"

"Sounds perfect."

He kisses me again before he leaves and I turn around, feeling like the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

 **Hi guys. It's been a month since my life update post and I've been working on and off with this chapter pretty much ever since. I really hope you enjoyed it, and as always, tell me what you think by leaving a review. I want to say thank you to everyone who left reviews/PM's wishing me well and hoping that I get better. Your kind words all mean so much. I'm on a road to recovery and the love and support from you guys definitely helps and it's part of the reason I wanted to get this chapter out to you for you to read. I hope to be able to update again soon and I feel I will, especially if you guys continue to support me and give me the needed encouragement.**

 **I checked the poll results on my page and almost all of you voted to change the rating up to an M so that has been granted and next chapter, I'm hoping for something a little steamier…and sexier, but very tasteful as this is a full on love and family story.**

 **Please please remember to review and take care. Until next time! Elizabeth x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Wow! Such an amazing response to the last chapter! I can now tell you the Poll results are officially in and almost all of you voted to change to M so I have listened and it is now an M. The next chapter should please you. as always with my stories, please do not expect trashy, all my love scenes are tasteful and continue to remain that way. Please please leave a review telling me what you think and I will see you guys next time.**

* * *

 _11_ _th_ _September 2014_

It's 3 o clock now and I'm standing in my kitchen deciding what to make for dinner. I'm so excited that Christian is coming to eat with us and I can't wait to see him again. I want to make something special, but also something that is homely and not too over the top. I finally decide to go with a Moroccan chicken dish that I make sometimes. It's Ray's favourite in particular and even Lily likes it.

Lily is currently taking her afternoon nap but now I've decided what I'm making, I do need to go to the store to get a few ingredients. I wake her up a little earlier than I would usually do from sleeping and she's grumpy as we drive and doesn't speak much.

"Lily, are you okay baby?" I ask her, as we get out and I lift her into my arms.

She nods and buries her face into the crook of my neck.

"Still tired?"

She nods again.

I whip around the store quickly, not wanting to spend too long here, just grabbing all the necessities I need for my dish. I also grab a bottle of white wine too, definitely far less fancy than anything Christian is probably used to but it will have to do.

As I'm standing in line at the checkout, Lily in one arm, my basket in the other, I hear some guys talking behind me. They sound like general, stereotypical young men, talking about beer and girls. I switch off, bored, until I hear one of them mention a name I have not heard in absolutely ages. A name i'm _glad_ I haven't heard in absolutely ages.

Harry Quinn.

My ears are immediately on alert as I absorb everything these guys are saying.

"Heard he's moving back soon,"

"No way, haven't seen him in years,"

"I'm glad we haven't seen him. He was a fucking dick."

They laugh together.

"He was still our friend though."

"In high school..."

I stop listening. He's coming back. This can't be happening to me right now. I'm not in touch with him anymore, at all, so I do not know how current whereabouts or current plans. To find out he's returning makes my heart stop. I don't want him to return. After what he did to Lily, and me, I would be quite happy if I never saw him again.

* * *

I'm distracted as I prepare dinner. I want to forget what I heard and just completely concentrate on Christian but I'm finding it difficult. I know I need to talk to Kate about this, just to get it off my chest, so I phone her while dinner is cooking and Lily is playing with her toys.

I almost have a mini breakdown on the phone and Kate tells me to take deep breaths.

"Look, Ana, it was just some guys you overheard at the grocery store. Don't take anything seriously yet. And besides, who cares if he comes back? He's not a part of your life anymore and you don't have to see him."

"But what if he wants to see Lily," I cry.

"Well his rights vanished a long time ago when he asked for an abortion and then abandoned you. He's trash Ana, and if he comes anywhere near you or my niece he'll have me to answer to."

I laugh through my tears.

"Don't cry honey. We won't let him hurt you ever again."

"Okay," I say quietly.

"That's a good girl. Now dry those tears and go and finish dinner for Christian. You need to worry about him and not Harry fucking Quinn. Just believe me, you have nothing to worry about. I'm here for you Ana. Forever."

"And always," I whisper back. A promise we've been saying since we were three years old. I have no idea what I'd do without her.

I put the phone down and put Harry completely out of my mind. At least for tonight.

* * *

I decide to put on a black mini skirt, strappy cami, no shoes, and my hair in a messy bun. I want to look sexy but still kind of casual. I just hope he likes what he sees.

Lily is excited to see Christian again. She likes to meet new people, especially when they take her for pancakes and greet her with her very own bouquet of lilies at the door.

"For me?" She asks surprised, as she takes the flowers from his hand.

"Yes, and these are for you," he hands me my own flowers. Beautiful pink and white daisies.

"Thank you so much," I say as he kisses me on the cheek. "Let me go put them in water. Please, make yourself at home."

I take Lily's hand as she clutches her flowers and I lift her onto the kitchen side as I get out vases.

"Mommy he got me flowers," she grins, her eyes bright, stroking the petals.

"He did, wasn't that nice?"

She nods.

"You know what these flowers are called?" I say to her as she puts them into the vase. "They're called lillies."

"Lillies? I'm Lily!"

"I know!" I kiss her on the nose and she wrinkles it. "Let's go eat dinner."

We sit at the table as I pour wine for both of us and Christian starts to eat. I take a deep breath, feeling quite nervous for his first bite. I really really want him to enjoy my food. I watch as he chews and closes his eyes. When he finishes his bite, I notice I'm quite tense and I glance over at Lily who has sauce on her mouth and wish I could be as carefree as her.

Christian, clearly sensing my nervousness, reaches his hand out to mine and I take it. He squeezes it and looks softly into my eyes.

"It's absolutely delicious Ana, really."

I let out the breath of air I hadn't even realised I was holding and my whole rigid frame starts to relax.

I can now finally enjoy dinner.

"So, how did you learn to cook like this?" Christian says through a mouthful of chicken.

I smile. "I'm not sure. I've always liked to cook, I guess it just evolved as I got older. I've always liked to read recipes and then adapt them to my own preferences."

"A chef as well as an artist? I'm impressed."

I shake my head and laugh. "Hardly."

"No? I bet you're a fantastic artist." We stare at each other for a few moments and then he adds, gently, "I hope I get to see some of your work sometime. Some of your paintings."

"Mommy loves painting!" Lily exclaims, happy she can now get in on the conversation.

"She does?" Christian asks her.

Lily nods. "She paints the pictures on my walls! Look!"

She gestures to leave but I tell her to wait until after dinner. She gives me a grumpy look and we both chuckle.

"And what about you?" Christian says. "Do you like to paint too?"

Lily nods enthusiastically, launching into a tale about all of her newest pieces of art she has recently completed. As she talks animatedly to Christian, I can't help but watch his expressions. He doesn't look bored or fed up, like some people do when talking to a small child, wishing they'd just go away already. He genuinely looks interested and slightly in awe. It sounds cheesy, but the sight of him interacting with her makes my heart swell to three times its size. I feel like the Grinch at Christmas. Dinner is mostly Lily chattering to Christian and me listening. I don't mind. I want them to both get to know each other as I hope that I can continue to have Christian in my life. My growing feelings for him just continue to keep on growing and I want him to become a permanent part of me.

When Lily finishes, she runs off to play with her new My Little Pony I got her earlier today and Christian and I sip our wine while he plays with my fingertips. The lights are low and the night air is surprisingly warm. I feel very happy right now.

"Dinner was divine," he says.

"Thank you."

He finishes the last of his wine and then stands up, tall and beautiful, pulling me with him.

"Come on. I want to see this fantastic artwork of yours."

I hold his hand as we make our way to Lily's bedroom together. It's dark, so I switch on a light and we are immediately transported to a fairy-tale land of Disney, starlight, and imagination. He lets go of my hand and walks around the small room slowly, absorbing my work. I weirdly feel exposed. Like he's seeing the most intimate parts of me and scrutinising. Lily's bedroom walls are a sea of Disney paintings all kind of blurred into one. Her favourite princess, Ariel, is the centre portrait, with all the other Disney characters around her. All four walls are brightly coloured with peterpan and neverland in one corner, tinkerbell flying over to sleeping beauty's castle. Belle chatting with Cinderella and Elsa in her frozen castle. It's all quite magical and it took weeks to complete, but I wanted Lily to have the room of her dreams. Once Christian has inspected, he turns to face me and I feel nervous.

"Ana," he says, taking the necessary steps to reach me. "I had no idea…this is magnificent. Breathtaking. You _need_ to be in art school. Better yet, you need to be a professional artist."

"Thank you," I smile. "But it's just not possible. I have Lily."

"When she starts school."

"The money…Christian, I don't have the money."

"Ana, I'd help you. You don't have to worry about that."

I look up at him. His eyes hold nothing but earnest and sincerity. He is such a beautiful soul, inside and out.

"I couldn't accept…" I start.

He silences me by kissing me. "You don't need to say anything right now. Just, promise me you think about it. You're amazing, and your art needs to be shown to the world."

He whispers this into my mouth and being surrounded by princesses and castles, it is the most romantic thing ever.

"Promise?" He asks again.

"Promise," I whisper back.

I put Lily to bed at half past seven and she falls asleep straight away. After she's sleeping, I go back out to Christian who's sat on my small little sofa looking relaxed and beautiful.

"She's asleep," I say, joining him. I sit next to him but he surprises me by pulling me onto his lap.

He doesn't say anything. He wraps one arm around my waist, holding me close, his palm pressed flat against my stomach. It's erotic, even though he isn't doing anything yet, except breathing into the crook of my neck. His kisses start slowly as he moves my hair to one side and I start to hyperventilate a little. I've _never_ been touched this way and it's having a profound effect on me.

He kisses from the top of my ear, all the way down to my collarbone, and I can't help the little sighs that escape my mouth.

"How long has it been?" He says gently.

We both know what he means. I almost feel embarrassed to say but I do anyway.

"Since before I had Lily."

He stills a moment, absorbing this information. I can't tell what he's thinking. I can't see his face.

"What about you?" I say quietly, even though part of me doesn't want to know.

"Over a year," he confesses.

We're both quiet again and he continues to kiss my shoulders. I want this, I really do, but I don't know if it's such a good idea with Lily in the next room. She could wake up and….I'm not quite sure if I'm ready just yet.

I tell Christian this but he just continues to kiss me.

"There's other things…" he says. "That do not involve going all the way. Only if you want though honey. Only if you want."

I breathe deeply, closing my eyes and letting the feel of his silky lips brush across my hypersensitive skin.

He brings his other arm up to stroke my hair. He makes me feel like a princess.

"Do you want me to pleasure you, my Ana?" He asks, so softly, so seductively, it makes me want to moan.

His hand on my stomach moves down a little lower before it stills. I've never been pleasured before and oh _God_ I want it.

"Yes," I breathe, giving into my desires.

He scoops me up in his arms effortlessly and carries me to my bedroom.

* * *

 **Review! x**


	10. Chapter 10

_11_ _th_ _September 2014_

Once in my modest bedroom, Christian deposits me on the bed and climbs on top of me, kissing me fiercely. We make out for what feels like forever, our breath mixing together, our lips pressed tightly, our tongues exploring each other's mouths. My hands are running down his shoulders and back. His are roaming all over my body. He picks my thigh up, placing it over his hip and breaks away from my lips to kiss my neck. I close my eyes, breathing heavily, trying to absorb all of these very overwhelming feelings at once. As well as intense feelings of pleasure, there is also love.

He takes his time in slowly undressing me, kissing my neck at the same time and whispering little murmurs of reassurance. Once my top is off, he kisses down the hollow of my neck, down to my cleavage as he nuzzles his face between my breasts.

He looks up at me with a grin and I can't help but giggle a little. He's so so gorgeous. Christian takes my bra off with expertise and the way he's looking at me, I don't feel insecure like I thought I would. I feel amazing.

"Stunning" he whispers, before swirling his tongue around my breast and encasing my nipple between his mouth.

"Oh," I close my eyes as sighs of pleasure escape my mouth.

He does this for what feels like hours, his hands also stroking my stomach and thighs, until I feel myself aching...my legs rubbing together to create friction.

"Ana," he murmurs quietly against my skin. His hand trails down, underneath my skirt, touching my most intimate area over my very damp underwear. "Do you want me to touch you baby?"

"Yes." I don't hesitate.

He brings himself back up to kiss me, long deep kisses, while rubbing me gently. And then his hand goes underneath the underwear and I cry into his mouth.

"Do you like that honey?"

"Yeah," I moaning continuously as he continues to keep up his motions.

"Would you like me to try this with my tongue?" He whispers, so quietly, into the space between the end of my neck and my ear.

I gasp a little because I've never had that done to me before. And, I guess, I'm a little naive, I didn't ever think he'd _suggest_ something like that.

"Nobody's ever done that to me before," I say gently.

His hand stills momentarily and he trails his kisses down my whole body.

"Well, then let this be the first."

Christian removes my skirt and panties before I even have time to protest. He spreads my legs as wide as they can go and kisses the sides of my thighs as he takes me all in.

I'm shaking a little, nervous, and then Christian puts his hand up to grab mine, comforting me. I hold it tight within my grasp and I close my eyes and let the sensations wash over my body. It feels foreign, alien, but oh God, _so good_.

His tongue slowly circles my clit in gentle little motions and I cry out. This is amazing. This is magnificent. There is nothing that compares to this surely. He holds my hands, he squeezes my breasts, he rubs my thighs, all while pressing his mouth against my centre. He kisses, licks, sucks, _devours_ me, until I'm so wet that I feel I'm about to explode. When I feel myself getting close, he eases two of his beautifully long fingers inside of me and I clutch the sheets between my fists and arch my back.

'"So tight," I hear him murmur. "Come for me darling."

His fingers move at a fast pace and they get gradually faster and faster until I scream as I feel myself coming. I shatter beneath him, into a tiny million little pieces.

Minutes, hours, days later he climbs back up my body, kissing every inch of my naked skin until he gets to my lips.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?" He asks, hovering over me and pressing his lips against mine tenderly.

I shake my head and smile.

Christian brings one finger up to stroke the side of my face, down to my neck and then into my hair.

"So precious," he whispers. "I hope that felt good."

"It was amazing," I reply quietly. "Nobody's ever touched me like that before."

"I find that hard to believe." He looks at me seriously then. "You're exquisite."

He's still in his clothes and I shrug him out of them until he's in just his boxers. My god he's gorgeous. Toned in all the right places and beautifully tanned. I push us over and roll right on top of him so I'm looking down into his face. We kiss for a while and then I tuck my head underneath his neck. I feel so warm and safe and unexpectedly start to tear up because I've never felt this way before.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asks, stroking my hair.

"Nothing," I reassure him. "Everything's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

And then I fall asleep in Christian's arms.

* * *

I awake a few hours later, around 12am. I'm still in the same position, Christian's arms are still around me and the duvet has been pulled up so I'm toasty warm. It's pitch black now and there's only a flicker of moonlight coming in through the gap in the curtains.

"Are you awake?" I whisper into the darkness.

"I am."

He strokes my hair and I melt into him.

"Did you fall asleep?" I ask.

"For a while."

We're silent for a while then, and there's just the sounds of our hearts beating and the stillness of the peaceful night air.

"You live alone," I say to him. I don't ask the question, I already know it's true.

In the darkness, I can't see his face, and I feel brave enough to speak my mind. I want to know why this beautiful soul is all alone in the world.

"I do," he replies after a moment. "Well, apart from my staff."

"Did you used to live with...someone?" I ask hesitantly.

"Well, I used to live with my family, until I moved out many years ago of course. They still live close. I see them often."

"No...I mean a, um, a lover."

He takes a while to respond and I worry if I've hurt him.

"I've never had a lover."

My heart breaks but then he pulls me closer and kisses the top of my head. "Until you. You're my lover."

The grin on my face is ridiculous. "I've never had a lover either," I reply when my giddiness has surpassed. "Until you."

He considers this. "You haven't? What about..."

I cut him off before he can speak. "Lily's father? He was my high school boyfriend, not my lover. I got pregnant the very first time I lost my virginity. That's the only time I've ever had sex."

"So, you broke up with him after he found out?" He asks.

"Yes. He moved out of the state after telling me to have an abortion," I whisper. "He saw her once but never again. I don't know where he is. We don't stay in touch."

"Ana I'm so sorry," he replies. His voice is strained, full of emotion and I hug him tight.

"It's okay," I assure him. "It's okay."

"No it isn't. It's not _okay_. He should have been there for you, to help you, to support you, to be there when you gave birth." His voice is angry and I lean up, trying to look into his eyes even in the dark.

"Calm down. It's okay now, I've got you remember?"

He closes his eyes and breathes deeply. This seems to calm him down, at least a little.

"What kind of person could leave their own child?" He says quietly at last. He strokes my face and I can feel the warmth of his fingertips radiate through me. "What kind of person could leave _you_?"

"He didn't want to be a father. He said he was too young."

"You were young! You still are! And you did it. Why couldn't he?"

"Christian," I murmur sweetly, "he didn't _want_ to."

"You deserve better," he finally says.

"I have better. I have you."

* * *

 _12th September 2014_

Christian stays the night but he gets ready to leave around six in the morning. I hug him from behind and kiss his neck as he gets redressed.

"I had the most amazing weekend," I say to him.

He takes my hand over his shoulder and presses a kiss there. "As did I."

"I wish you didn't have to go to work."

He chuckles and spins me around so that I'm now sitting on his lap, facing him.

"I'm a very successful businessman. How would it look if I didn't show up to work?"

"You run your own company. You're the CEO of Grey enterprise holdings." I finger the collar on his shirt. "I'm sure you can do whatever you like."

He smirks.

"So?..." I ask.

"I can, but I have to be professional. My business depends on me."

"You have a much more busy life than I thought," I say with a hint of dismay.

He pulls me closer.

"I don't want to scare you away but my work life is very big. Huge events, hectic work schedule, long hours, there's even paparazzi from time to time. I didn't tell you the extent of my life because I didn't want that to cloud anything right now. Wherever is possible, I like to lead a private personal life. I didn't want you to have to deal with any of that."

I push him down onto the bed and kiss his lips.

" _Nothing_ could scare me away from you Mr Grey."

He smiles and kisses me, but I notice that it doesn't quite reach his eyes all the way.

* * *

I see Christian out with a sad smile. His driver, Taylor, is waiting for him and I sigh as I close the door. He leads a very big life, very time consuming. I shall miss him when he's working but I know it has to be done. He's one of the most successful businessmen in the world. I can't believe he's mine.

Lily wakes shortly after. I make us toast and eggs for breakfast before dropping her to Pre School. I head to work and for once, am not excited by the smell of freshly baked cakes and bread. All I want is the soft scent of Christian surrounding me.

"What's wrong dear?" Alison asks, noticing I'm not my usually, cheery, perky self. "Missing the little one?"

I give her a weak smile. "I am."

I don't want to talk about it to anyone right now. I'm feeling mixed emotions. I know I'm falling hard for Christian. I just hope he's feeling the same way.

After work, I pick Lily up and we stop by the bakery so that she can visit Alison. She chatters to her as she eats cookies and milk and as we leave, I promise to bring her by again very soon.

We have a quiet evening. After dinner, Lily watches a Barbie movie on Netflix and on a whim; I look at a few art schools nearby. I close the tabs almost immediately. They're so expensive and also very demanding. I can't work like that when I have such a young child. It's just not possible. I check my phone, hoping it's a message from Christian telling me he's coming over after work.

However, it's a message that tells me he'll be working late and so he'll hopefully see me tomorrow or possibly even Wednesday.

A few tears catch in my throat as I watch Barbie dancing in her pink ball gown with her handsome prince.

* * *

 **Hi guys, thank you so much for all the messages wishing me well, I appreciate them more than you'd ever know. A question I get a lot is about a Christian POV. There WILL be one at some point, i'm just not sure when. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, the reviews bring me happiness and continue me to stay strong and keep writing quicker, thanks so much. - Elizabeth x**


	11. Chapter 11

_13th September 2014_

It's Tuesday night now, just after 8:00. Lily is in bed and I haven't had a message or call from Christian all day. I'm close to tears and fearing the worst. I scared him off. I asked him personal questions too soon. He's distancing himself. All these awful things are running through my head and I'm pacing the living room, my phone in my hand, about to call him when I hear the door knock.

It's Christian and he's holding a huge box of luxury dark chocolates, his hair and clothes soaked from the pouring rain. I start to cry as I hug him fiercely, relieved. I'm so silly. He was probably just busy. He's the sweetest man ever.

I usher him inside quickly and fetch him a towel and some dry clothes. I have an old t-shirt of Harry's I stole that I think might fit him. He takes off his clothes and sits in the t-shirt and his boxers while I towel dry his hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't call," he says, as I do this. "I've had such a busy few days at work. And then my mother called, wanting to visit."

"What's so wrong with that?" I ask, genuinely interested.

My own mother abandoned me when I was a child. I couldn't think of anything wrong with a mother being interested to see her child.

"I love my mother dearly," he says, turning to face me. "However, she can be very exhausting. She's a paediatric so she likes to psychoanalyse me. She wants me to find a wife, start a family. She's always on about it."

I bite my lip as I stare into his eyes. He stares back into mine and I know we're both thinking the same thing but neither of us will say it.

"I'm sure she just wants grandchildren," I reply, trying to lighten the subject. "All parents want that when they get to a certain age. Do you have any other siblings? Maybe she could harass them instead."

He smiles. "I have 3. A brother, Elliot. He's two years older than me. He was married about four years ago but divorced a few months ago. She was having an affair."

I grimace.

"My little sister Mia has been in New York for the past few years working as a fashion designer. She's 24."

"My other sister...Leighton. She's 17."

I notice that he doesn't say her name with quite the same warmth as the other two.

"Ah." I say. "You have a lot of siblings. I have none. At least not that I know of."

"What do you mean?" He asks softly.

I keep my eyes downcast. I never tell this story. It makes me too sad. But if I want Christian to trust me, and open up to me, then I have to do the same.

"My mother left when I was seven. My dad...Ray...he's not my biological father, but he sure as hell raised me like one. One day, she packed a suitcase, told us she was going for a girl's weekend away. She never came back."

Christian looks horrified.

"I never saw her again. When I was twelve, she sent me a birthday card and my dad a letter, explaining how she just couldn't do it anymore. How she couldn't be a mother and that she felt trapped and that she was sorry. We haven't heard from her since."

He pulls me into his arms where I let a few tears escape. "She didn't want me. She never wanted me. Just like Harry doesn't want Lily."

I'm crying properly now. It's heart breaking but it feels good to let it all out. When I'm finished, he pulls back, his hands on my face, his thumbs drying my eyes. " _I_ want you. I want Lily. I want both of you."

I gasp a little, shocked by the intensity of his words. "Do you really mean that?"

"I do," he nods. I'm in this for the long haul. If you'll have me." He adds sheepishly.

I launch myself into him, throwing my arms around his neck and crushing my lips to his. He kisses me back passionately, running his hands all over my back.

I shed my clothes. He sheds his.

He carries me to my bedroom.

* * *

We make love tonight. Christian goes slowly, knowing that this is only my second time ever. He holds my hands above my head and whispers to me as his body thrusts into my own. It feels so good. _So so so good._ He hits a spot deep within me that makes me cry out into his mouth. I raise my hips to meet his thrusts and he lathers my breasts with hot kisses.

His hands are everywhere and so are mine. My hands tangle in his soft hair as he buries his face in my neck, his grunts matching harmoniously with my own cries of pleasure. He looks into my eyes as he comes, and all I see there is love. He brings his hand down between our warm, shiny bodies, helping me to reach paradise as well, and I moan into his mouth as I come undone.

Afterwards, we lay wrapped in blankets, my head on his chest, his hands on my thighs. He pulls me closer, as if he wants me to melt into him. I know I feel the same.

I want to ask him questions but I refrain. I don't want anything to ruin this beautiful moment. No words are needed at all. I've never felt so connected to another person like this. It's magical. It's perfect.

Everything's perfect.

* * *

It rains throughout the whole night. Pitter-pattering against the windows. Lily enters my bedroom at around 5am and I'm thankful that Christian put his boxers back on and I redressed in my lace slip.

I hold my arms out, beckoning her forward. She's clutching her teddy and sucking her pacifier. I know she's getting a bit too old for it and I really do need to try and get her off of it, but it comforts her. Especially at night-time.

"Come here sweetie," I whisper.

She climbs into my arms and I stroke her hair, taking her pacifier out.

"Did you wake up Lily?" I ask.

She nods and points to the window. "Rain is scary."

"Aw." I hug her close. "The rain can't hurt you baby. It's just water."

She notices Christian then and I'm not quite sure what to say to her.

"Christian!" She says excitedly, tapping his face with her hand.

I'm about to stop her but I remember what Christian said earlier. He wanted both of us, and that's what this means. It means being woken up in the night, it means tantrums, it means sick days and play dates and early nights. It means _all of me_. The whole package deal.

Christian wakes groggily, sitting up.

"Hi!" She says excitedly.

"Hi little one." He ruffles her hair and she giggles.

"Mommy, does Christian live with us?" She asks innocently, turning towards me.

"No honey," I shake my head. "We just had a... um... a sleepover."

"A sleepover! Like Sophia?"

"Yes. Like you have with Sophia."

I ask her if she wants to go back to sleep and she shakes her head. I check the time. It's almost quarter past five, so there's probably no point.

We all watch kids TV in bed together until around six, and then Christian goes out to grab us sausage and cheese sandwiches from a little cafe in town. We eat breakfast in bed and I feel so happy I could run and scream.

I get Lily ready and Christian comes with my while I drop her to pre-school. Before she goes in, she kisses us _both_ goodbye.

* * *

I don't have work today, and Christian doesn't seem to be going in either. At least not yet. So we drive around together, for a while, until we find a beautiful little park, tucked away beneath trees and grass. We sit on the damp grass, overlooking a little crystal lake. Christian lets me lie on his jacket, and he traces my belly with a wild flower. We stay there, for a while, just bathing in the last days of the sunshine, talking. About old times, school days. I can picture just how beautiful he was. How every girl must have been falling at his feet.

We pick Lily up and Christian lifts her up, swinging her around and placing her on his hip. I see some of the mothers look my way. Well, pretty much all of them. I don't care. I'm proud. We take her for ice cream and then Christian asks if I want to stay the night at his place. I've never been to his house before and I'm both thrilled, and nervous. I want to see his life. Where he lives, eats, sleeps. I agree instantly and arrange for Lily to stay the night with Ethan and Emily. I asked Ray and Kate first, but they both have dates, which I'm _so_ happy about. Nobody deserves this more than my dad and my best friend. Lily's thrilled, packing her toys in her bag. We drop her off at seven and then we head to Christian's house. He tells me that I don't need to pack anything. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Nothing at all?" I ask.

"Nothing at all."

* * *

Christian's house is absolutely spectacular. It's a huge three-storey house, nestled in the midst of a beautiful garden, surrounded by a water fountain, pebbled stones, and a wrought iron gate that Christian has to activate by his voice. As Taylor drives down the cobbled driveway, I look out of the window, mesmerized. It's like something out of a movie.

Taylor opens the door for me and Christian takes my hand as we walk up to the house. The foyer is vast, white marble, winding staircases on either side. It's the biggest house I have ever been in. Pristine, Italian marble, Persian rugs, vast fireplace, beautiful pieces of artwork. I feel as if I'm in a trance. Like I've been taken away to an alternate world. Christian hugs me from behind and takes off my jacket.

"I thought we could have dinner, and then take a bath together, watch a movie or something…" he runs his fingers across my hips and kisses my neck. "Then, go upstairs to bed."

I close my eyes as I let the feeling of his lips wash over my skin.

"That sounds perfect."

We eat dinner in Christian's dining room, courtesy of his housekeeper, Gail. We eat prawn cocktails, crusted lamb with vegetables, and drink white wine. It looks like something we would find in a restaurant. I feel like I'm in a palace. All I'm missing is the tiara and glass slippers.

"This is delicious," I say to him, through a mouthful of lamb.

"It is," he agreed.

I look up at him. "Out of curiosity, can you cook yourself?"

He wipes his mouth and chuckles.

"Does toast count?"

"No," I giggle. "Maybe I can teach you? We'll start with something simple, like cookies?"

"Do I get to lick the cookie dough off your fingers?"

I roll my eyes. "Duh. Of course."

* * *

After dinner, Christian takes me on a house tour. He has an enormous back yard, lush green grass, and a room with a built in heated swimming pool. I can't quite shake the feeling that this isn't real. _Surely_ this isn't real. Downstairs, there's the main living room, a smaller one, a kitchen, the dining room and a bathroom.

There are two big rooms on the first floor and another bathroom. One is Christian's study and the other, his bedroom. On the final floor is another three generously sized bedrooms, all equipped with luxury ensuites. I have never seen a house so beautiful in my entire life. I tell him this and he smiles softly at me, stroking my face with his thumb.

"Do you want to see my bedroom?" He asks gently.

"Of course."

Christian's bedroom is huge. Everything about this house is huge but his bedroom, especially. Everything is clean and white, just the way I love. He has white walls and big windows and a fluffy Persian rug. It's a beautiful room, but I can't help notice that it's quite empty. Void of a woman's touch I guess. I long for the day that I see a vanity dresser in the corner, hairbrushes on the windowsill, last-nights underwear on the floor and lipstick that's slipped down the side of the bed. I blush and tell myself to stop getting carried away. We've only just officially become an item and I'm already thinking about living in his house!

There are silk white sheets on the bed and an array of white gift bags. One of them is Chanel. I turn to him and he holds up his hands.

"It's just a few gifts."

"What's the occasion?" I ask, sitting down at the end of bed.

He sits beside me and pulls me into his chest, hugging me.

"Well, you're officially my girlfriend. That's an occasion."

"But,"

He shuts me up by placing his finger on my lips.

"I have all this money, and absolutely _nobody_ to share it with. I never have. But I want to with you. I have more money than I'll ever spend in a lifetime. Let me spoil my beautiful girl."

A wave of sadness and thrill crashes over me. It's a paradox.

"Surely you've had other girlfriends before?" I ask quietly.

"Something like that." He doesn't quite meet my eyes and thrusts a gift bag in my hands. "Open it," he smiles.

I have a feeling he's hiding something from me but I let it go, for now. I don't want anything to ruin my first night here.

In the first bag is nightwear. Well, scraps and pieces. It's a gorgeous deep blue silk teddy with a matching thong, and feels amazing against my skin. In the Chanel bag, there is perfume and a silk scarf; it's emerald green, and absolutely lovely. It feels like heaven against my skin. I wrap it around my neck and melt into it.

"Thank you," I breathe, lying back on the bed. He moves so that he's on top of me.

"You're very welcome." He nuzzles my neck with his face before removing the scarf, and everything else along with it.

* * *

It's some time later now. The stars are twinkling and the lights are turned down low. I'm wearing nothing but Chanel No 5, and I'm wrapped in expensive silk and Christian. My leg is draped over his and he's propped up on his elbow looking at me. I blush under his intense scrutiny.

"I love that blush," he murmurs, stroking my cheek with his finger.

I bite my lip and he leans down to kiss me. My lips are puffy, from all of the very heavy kissing and I'm so tired, but in the best way. Christian has worked my body out very intensely. I had no idea that sex could be this way.

"You're tired," he smiles.

I nod.

This time he grins. "Did I wear you out?" He whispers.

"Yeah."

He smirks, and places his hand on the lower half of my stomach. He does this often, it's something I've noticed. He stares at his hand, almost transfixed but then moves it down to my thighs quickly.

"I love your body." He traces my thighs, my hipbones. "Soft curves, smooth skin. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen Anastasia Steele."

"As are you."

I pull him down to kiss my neck and moan when he does so. I run my fingers through his hair, and part my legs. He slips his hand between my thighs and eases his fingers inside my body. I let out a cry and roll on top of him. I've never done this before and he helps me. He reaches up a hand to brush my fallen hair and eases me onto his rock hard erection. I fall onto him, my hands on his chest. His eyes are closed in pleasure and he moves me until I've found a comfortable rhythm.

I fall asleep like that, right on top of him.

* * *

 _14_ _th_ _September 2014_

I am awoken by the shattered sunlight breaking its way through the windows. It's 7am and Christian is still fast asleep. I wonder if he's going to work today. I play with his hair and take a picture of him. He looks adorable.

"Wake up," I whisper.

He does, sleepily.

"Stop staring," he mumbles.

I giggle. "No. You're too cute."

He grabs me then, making me squeal. He buries his face in my breasts and nuzzles it there.

"I don't want to leave you," he breathes. "Can I bring you to work?"

I'm not sure if he's being serious or not so I giggle. Anyhow, I can't picture myself in his glossy building with his no doubt immaculate employers.

He looks at me then. "Can I?"

He _is_ being serious.

"What would I do?"

"You can keep me company in my office. I have a sofa. You can nap, read, watch a movie. Somebody will bring you food. We can take breaks together. You're not working today right?"

He's getting so excited. It's infectious. How can I deny him?

"Okay," I whisper.

He hugs me closer, kissing me all over.

I love him so much.

I arrange for Ray to pick Lily up from Ethan and Emily's and drop her to pre-school. He says he'll pick her up afterwards as well. I can't help but feel bad. I miss her and I know for certain she misses me. I'm allowed to have some time for myself though right? Just a little. And I'll be back with her this evening. I'll wrap her up in her purple blanket and sit her on my lap and watch anything she wants. She can stay up late and sleep in my bed with me. I know she likes that.

I'm not sure what to wear. I didn't bring any clothes, per Christian's instructions. I can't wear what I wore yesterday, that's just gross.

I take a shower with Christian. The water shoots from all angles, creating the loveliest sensations. There's a little bench in there too and heavenly scented body washes and shampoos. He washes my hair for me and I do the same. Once were out, he blow-dries it for me too.

"I love your hair," he comments, running his fingers through it. "It's so long."

It is. It's almost at my waist. It's probably the only thing I've always loved about myself.

"Do you prefer long hair?" I ask.

He nods sheepishly. "It enhances your beauty. But, you'd look gorgeous with anything."

I stroke his arm. "I'll keep it long for you."

Once he's finished, he presents me with an outfit. It's a pair of skinny jeans with a light blue satin blouse and it's gorgeous. I'm in love with it. I also have new matching black underwear.

"Did you pick these out?" I ask.

"I did."

I put my scarf on along with it and slip on my shoes before we go downstairs. We have a quick breakfast of fruit salad and yogurt before we leave and I'm feeling nervous and a little excited.

Christian has entered my home, my place of work; he's entered into Lily's life and mine.

And now, it's time for me to do the same.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think and please please review! Love to hear your guys' thoughts & theories! - Elizabeth x**


	12. Chapter 12

_14th September 2014_

Anastasia Rose Steele is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. She is everything I've ever wanted and so much more. She's tiny, with huge powder blue eyes and thick dark lashes. Her hair is a curtain of dark silk that falls in gentle waves to her waist. She's slender, with curves in all the right places. I expect those are due to her pregnancy.

But it's not just her looks, though that is what initially drew me in. I fancied a cup of coffee somewhere and in the bakery I chose, I saw an angel coming towards me. No, but it's not just that alone. She is singlehandedly the kindest, most generous, most loving person I have ever met in my entire life. I've never seen anything quite like her. She was born beautiful. Inside, and out.

Last night, she stayed at my house with me, and today, she accompanied me to work. I knew she was nervous, but I wanted her with me. I wanted to bring her. I wanted everyone to know that she was mine.

I held her hand as we walked into the building. She looked exquisite and all my staff turned to take a peak at the small beauty by my side. I strolled through, taking the elevator to my office and she looked around in wonder. It was very big. All glass windows and leather chairs.

"Make yourself comfortable honey," I said to her, cupping her chin in the palm of my hand.

I got on with my work, however heavily distracted by her mere presence. She was lounging on the couch, reading a book innocently. The picture of Dorian Gray. She was on her side, her hair pooling around her. Slender legs in tight jeans, eyelashes batting. She had no idea how gorgeous she was, and that's one of the things I love the most about her.

My eyes travelled all the way down her body, to her shoes. They were converse flats. In my mind, I replaced them with louboutins. The elegant heels framing her small feet. I would buy her a few pairs. I would take her shopping on the weekend. Lily too.

I adore that little girl. She's like a breath of fresh air. A ray of sunshine that I so desperately need in my life. Both of them are. They were exactly what I was looking for.

I was busy going through emails when I heard her get up from the couch. She deposited herself on my lap and I leaned back, cupping her face and kissing her hard.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" I said to her. It was very important to me that she knew how simply lovely she was.

She blushed, a warm rose colour flushing her cheeks. God I loved it when she did that. Her eyes looked straight at me, the most unique shade of blue I've ever seen. Big powder blue seas framed by thick, dark lashes. I pulled her closer and buried my face in her neck, breathing her in. I kissed her there and she sighed. I lavished her with kisses and was just about to reach under her shirt when my door was opened suddenly. Ana leapt out of my arms and I stood up abruptly.

Something thin and blonde bustled its way into my office, eyes downcast, shaking. I was absolutely livid.

Olivia.

"Mr Grey -"

"Get out!" I said to her, holding up my hand.

"But sir, I-"

"I said leave. Now."

She scuttled out of the room and I immediately phoned Andrea, my assistant.

"Why on earth has Olivia came up to my office and barged in without knocking?"

"I'm so sorry Mr Grey, it was an urgent matter but of course, she should have knocked. I will speak to her immediately."

"What's so urgent?" I demanded.

Ana came back over to me then, running her soft hands through my hair. I immediately felt calmer. I pulled her into me.

"It's Mrs Grey. She's here to see you and she will not take no for an answer."

"Oh for fucksake."

As soon as I told Ana my mother was coming up she immediately got frightened and started to smooth her hair down and fix herself.

"You have nothing to worry about," I told her. "She'll only be here for a moment."

She didn't listen to me and when she came up she stood close to me.

"Christian," my mother greeted me, with a big smile and open arms.

I hugged her. "Good to see you mother."

She pulled back and immediately zeroed in on Ana. She offered her the same generous smile.

"Hello," she held out her hand. "Grace, and you are?"

"Ana, um, Anastasia Steele."

She smiled and then looked back up at me. "Christian, is this your new assistant then?"

"No mother." I wrapped my arms around Ana tightly and pulled her into my side. "She is my girlfriend."

"Oh!" My mother looked delighted. She then turned back to Ana and engulfed her in a hug. "Oh it's so wonderful to meet you," she declared. "You don't know how long we've waited for Christian to..."

I cut her off. "Okay mother. That's enough. What has brought you here today?"

She briefly explained to me how she was inviting me to dinner with the family and how since I had bailed the last few times, I had absolutely no choice.

"It will be this Friday," she said pointedly. "No excuses Christian. We all miss you."

I nodded and then she looked at Ana. "Oh and of course, you must come dear. Everyone will be so excited to meet you!"

"Of course," Ana said politely.

I squeezed her arm soothingly and stroked back her hair. I watched my mother as she overlooked our exchange.

"Well," she grinned. "I'll see you both then."

I saw her out, and said goodbye.

"She's lovely," she whispered to me.

"I know." I couldn't help the smile that escaped my lips. She truly was.

* * *

My day ended quite early. I finished at six as I knew Ana wouldn't want to be away from Lily for too long. I had Taylor drop her back and when she kissed me goodbye, I felt an incredible pang of sadness. I wanted her with me, in my bed, each night. I wanted her things all around my house. I wanted Lily playing in the room upstairs. I wanted to see those pretty dancing eyes and warm arms waiting for me at home when I got back from work. I wanted her.

* * *

 _15th September 2014_

It's much later now, almost 1am and I can't sleep. My sheets still smell like Ana and I wish she were here, tucked up small underneath my arm. I wish her hair was all in my face, her breath washing over me, her small hands around me. I miss her...

Not wanting to fight the urge anymore, I dress in sweats, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. I grab my keys and take the Audi to go and sleep with my girl.

She gave me a spare key a few days ago and I'm grateful for that right now, as I don't want to startle her. She's in bed fast asleep as I walk quietly into her bedroom. Lily's in her own room and I so I take my clothes off and crawl in beside her. I pull her warm body into my arms and she stirs, waking up slowly.

"Christian?" She murmurs sleepily.

"I'm here," I say quietly, stroking her hair.

She wraps herself around me like a vine and attacks my neck with kisses. She's happy to see me.

"You're here," she confirms, pushing herself further into me, running her fingers down my chest.

She's in a lacy pink bodysuit, her nipples hard against my chest and breasts straining. I can feel my erection growing.

"Can... Can we?" She whispers shyly into my neck.

I smirk. She's insatiable.

"Of course princess."

I take charge, climbing on top of her and kissing her fiercely. She tastes like peppermint. I've learned how much she loves peppermint tea. I've learned how she loves the colour pink. I've learned that she loves to eat chocolate in bed at night. I've also learned that she loves it when I kiss down that beautiful body, between her thighs, and pull that scrap of lace to the side.

I can't believe how sexually inexperienced Ana is. It blows my mind how anyone can be truly as innocent as this Angel is. The women I dated...they were anything but. The last women I was with, Cassidy, was 38 years old... I stop myself going down that path. That miserable awful life I was practically forced into. Chains, whips... My mind flashes back. Dungeons. Pain. Unemotional.

Never again. I broke away. For good. And now this sweetheart lies in front of me. The most beautiful, precious thing. The thought of taking a belt to her makes me sick. It hasn't even crossed my mind once.

I suck on her clit. I know she loves it when I do this. I open her up with my fingers and devour her. She tastes wonderful. She winds her fingers in my hair, pulling me closer and wraps her legs around my neck, moaning my name softly. I add my fingers, fingering her deeply and I do this until she comes in my mouth. It's the sexiest thing in the world.

When I climb back up, her heart is racing and she's still moaning. I kiss her lips and she places her hand inside my boxers, taking hold of me. I close my eyes, not even trying to suppress the moan of pleasure as she takes my dick and runs her soft fingers over the tip.

"Christian?" she says gently.

"Mhmm?"

"Do you ever think about the future?" She asks.

It's a serious question but she's stroking me gently and I'm finding it hard to concentrate on anything else.

"I do."

"What do you think about?"

Her hand starts to move, a little firmer now and I lean back.

"Ana..." I moan her name.

She's really starting now. Up and down, using her own wetness as lubrication. I feel myself starting to come undone.

"Christian tell me." She insists.

"I think about you," I sigh. "Being with you. Everyday. You and Lily. Maybe even..."

And then she's gone and I feel myself in her warm wet mouth. She's never done this before and _oh god_. She swirls her tongue around and I tense.

"Ana, honey, I'm going to..."

She continues.

"I think about being with you too," she says to me, draped across my chest. "I hope it's not too soon, but I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me."

I kiss her nose and she wrinkles it. She's adorable.

"Paint me a picture," I tell her.

"Really?"

I nod. "Of us. I want to hang it in our bedroom."

"Okay," she whispers.

I wait for it to sink in. When it does, her eyes widen.

"I...Christian..."

I place a finger to her lips.

"You don't have to say anything. You don't have to decide now. Just know that the offer is there. I want you both. _Always_."

She pulls me on top of her and I take us to paradise.

* * *

 **Please review!x**


	13. Chapter 13

_16_ _th_ _September 2014_

Today is Friday, which means it's dinner at the Grey's. I haven't been this scared in a long time; I'm shaking from head to toe. There's been so much to think about these past few days. Christian asking me to move in with him, and now the anticipation tonight.

I stand at the stove as I make breakfast for Lily, thinking about how I could be doing this for Christian too if I took him up on his offer. Then I forget that he has a hired housekeeper to take care of all of that for him. I sigh as I flip over a pancake, wondering how on earth I can ever get used to Christian's extravagant life. I want him so badly but I need to think about my daughter. What if he breaks my heart? What if he breaks _hers_?

As I finish the food, I have to make my decision. And that is, I can't move in with him. Not yet. Not right now. No matter how much it hurts.

* * *

I spend the whole day with Lily. I take her shopping and she picks out a pair of unicorn pyjamas. We have lunch at McDonald's and then I take her for frozen yoghurt as a treat. She's delighted.

I also find the time to pick out a dress for this evening too. It's deep blue, strapless and midi, with lace around the bottom. It's beautiful and a little more expensive than I would usually pay but I do want to make a good impression. I think that the dress, along with my black pump heels, is a classic combination that can't go wrong.

As I get back to my apartment, I feel so nervous that I could be sick. I've never done this before. I met Harry's parents informally when I was sixteen at a family barbecue. That's the only line of experience I can draw from and so I'm definitely at a loss. What if they hate me? What would I do? I tell myself to keep calm.

What's the worst that can happen?

* * *

Dinner is at 8 and so I drop Lily at Ray's for 6:30. She cries when I leave her which in turn, makes me tear up too. She's not usually like this. She's usually so happy to stay with her grandpa and the kitten.

"What's wrong honey?" I ask her.

She sobs into my neck. "Want mommy," she whispers.

I can feel my heart breaking. Ray tries to tempt her with a lollipop but she won't budge. I feel helpless. After five minutes of attempts to get her to calm down, I give up, and come to the realisation that I'm just not going to be making it to the Grey's for dinner. I phone Christian as Lily calms down and eats the candy, finally realising I'm not going to leave her.

"You're not coming?" He asks. I can hear the disappointment heavy in his voice.

"I'm really sorry Christian," I say apologetically. "I can't leave her."

He doesn't say anything for a few moments. When he does, he tells me to bring her along.

I dare say I'm more than a little shocked.

"Christian I can't. It's my first meeting with your parents."

"They have to find out sooner or later Ana. It will be fine."

I stare at Lily as I bite my lip. This is a difficult decision however I know he's right. They have to know I have a child. It's not like I can keep it a secret. What better way than to bring her with me? If they see her in person, maybe they won't mind so much? She's adorable.

Christian picks me up from Ray's and lifts Lily in his arms, pulling me close and kissing me softly. I hear my dad snap a picture and I roll my eyes.

"Sorry kid, Kodak moment."

He then steps close and introduces himself to Christian.

"Ray. Ana's devoted father. Lily's devoted grandfather."

Christian shakes his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Call me Ray."

I smile. I'm not worried at all about Ray and Christian getting on. Ray is very laid back and if Christian treats me good, which he does, they'll be the best of friends.

"Ray," Christian smiles.

Ray nods, and kisses mine and Lily's cheeks. "Well, you'd better get off. Don't want you to be late. Christian, how does dinner here sound next week sometime?"

"Sounds great Sir, uh, Ray."

He's so cute.

"Look after my girls," Ray calls out as we leave.

"Always." Christian promises.

* * *

The drive to the Grey's is nerve wracking. If I'd been nervous before, it was ten times worse now that I had Lily with me. Christian continued to kiss me and assure me it was fine but I couldn't shake the feeling that his parents would not be very accepting.

"My mother loves children," he told me, taking my hand and holding it close.

We were sat in the back of the SUV as Taylor drove while Lily was playing with her teddy bear. I didn't say anything. I just held onto his hand tightly and brought him closer. He kissed my nose gently, making me smile.

"My girl," he whispers, kissing my neck.

I hold onto him for the duration of the journey.

Lily's tired by the time we arrive. She'll probably fall asleep quite soon. I lift her into my arms, along with her bag, and Christian wraps his arm around my waist as we walk up to his parent's house. It's grand. Very grand. With a cobbled pathway and wrought iron gates reminiscent of Christian's own house. Christian's mother greets us immediately as Christian knocks the door and she looks lovely, dressed in a silky black dress with her hair pinned up.

"Oh Christian darling," she smiles, leaning in to kiss him.

She then steps back to look at me. "Anastasia," she beams, "you look lovely. Come on in come on in."

"Thank you so much, you look wonderful."

She then ushers us inside.

"And who's this?" She asks, looking straight at Lily as soon as we're in.

"She's my daughter, Lily." I say. "Lily, say hello to Grace. This is Christian's mommy."

"Hi," Lily says quietly.

Grace gasps and I tense, but then she's smiling again, reaching out to stroke Lily's hair.

"Oh! She's an absolute darling. So precious."

Lily smiles sweetly.

"Come on inside, dinners ready," Grace then says, leading us out of the foyer into a huge dining room.

It is all very white and gold with high ceilings and a crystal chandelier. There are quite a few people seated and I already feel myself getting nervous again. Luckily, Grace introduces us so I don't have to myself.

"Christian's here," she announces. A bouncy small girl with dark black hair bounds over to him immediately, engulfing him in the tightest of hugs.

Grace then puts her arm around me. "This is Anastasia, Christian's girlfriend." The way she says that, it's with such pride, and I can't believe he's never brought a girl home before.

"This is her daughter, Lily."

Lily is now shy, and has her head buried in my neck.

"Aww she's so cute!" The small girl that was hugging Christian says.

She's a few inches shorter than me, and I'm already tiny. Her pretty heart shaped face is framed by a bob and she gives me a hug which takes me by surprise.

"I'm Mia," she says excitedly.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you."

She has such a kind face.

"Sit down dear," Grace instructs, showing me to my seat.

Christian sits down on the chair next to me, taking my hand in his, as Mia chats to him excitedly.

"I'm Elliot, the brother," the guy opposite me smiles, reaching forward to shake my hand. He's very big and muscular with light hair. He looks like he could crush me with a pinch.

I'm then introduced to Elliot's red headed girlfriend, Jade, and Mia's boyfriend, Harris, who looks much older than her but nice enough. Then there's Christian's father, who's a very handsome man, wearing a very expensive looking suit. He's not quite as friendly as the others and I notice he keeps glancing at Lily, who's sitting tiredly on my lap.

Two housekeepers come out with the starter shortly after introductions and I see Grace get flustered and rise to her feet. She comes back a few minutes later, with a very pretty young girl in tow, who doesn't look very happy. She has long blonde hair and big blue eyes, wearing a short black skirt and white top ensemble. She looks like a much younger version of Grace. She sits down next to Elliot and stares straight at me.

After a few seconds of observing me she smiles placidly. "I'm Leighton. You must be _The_ Anastasia my mother has being talking endlessly about."

I detect the sarcasm immediately.

"Yes, I'm Anastasia."

"Is this your child?" She asks, gesturing to Lily.

"She is."

"How wonderful."

She says nothing after that and I watch her closely. There's something about her that doesn't seem genuine. Or maybe she's just a bratty teenager. Either way, she's rude.

"Hello Christian," she beams then. "Have you missed me?"

"Of course. How could I not miss my little sister?"

She grins approvingly and Grace smiles at them both lovingly. And then it's time to eat.

The food is delicious, as I expected. Sea food medley for the starter and a smoked lemon salmon Tarte for the main. Towards the end of the main, Lily falls asleep.

"Is there anywhere I could put her to lie down?" I say to Grace, rising to my feet.

"Of course!" She gets up immediately and leads me towards the luxurious living room.

I place her down on the plush black velvety couch and Grace covers her with a cream blanket.

"So beautiful," she smiles fondly down at Lily. Then, she turns toward me.

"Anastasia, I must say, I haven't seen Christian like this before. He has a light in his eyes. You're making him so happy."

I blush at her warm words.

"Thank you," I say.

She takes my hand and shakes her head. "No. Christian has been alone for _such_ a long time. You've given him a happiness that is visible to everybody. So thank _you_ darling."

She straightens up then and I'm feeling overwhelmed by her kindness.

"Let's get dessert."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed loves and I'm working on the next CH as you're reading this! Please leave a review it makes me very happy to hear your thoughts xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

_1_ _st_ _October 2014_

Things are going wonderful, and that makes me very frightened.

Ever since I was a young girl, when things have been smooth sailing for any extended length of time, it usually means that I'm about to hit a rough patch. A bump in the road. I try hard not to think that way and keep optimistic but I just can't seem to escape the niggling feeling in the back of my mind.

Today is the weekend which I'm very excited about. Alison hasn't been well and so I've been doing extra shifts at the bakery. I don't mind, it's just I'm not used to the responsibility and I know that Lily misses our time together. Like I do. Today however, she's extremely happy because she's going to be spending the day with Christian alone for the first time. I'm not exactly sure what he has in store for her but I know she'll have a great time. He's so good with her. I on the other hand am off to the spa for the day with Kate which I'm looking forward to hugely. Massages, sauna's, cocktails and girly gossip is exactly the medicine I need right now. I'm going at 11 and it's around 8:30 am now. Lily is eating her breakfast in the lounge while watching a Barbie movie and I'm getting her bag ready for the day. Change of clothes x 2? Check. PJ's? Pacifier just in case? Check. Sippy Cup? Check. Toys? She needs a lot of things but I'll be back at six, in time for dinner. We'll be having dinner at Christian's and then staying the night which she's also thrilled about.

I go to check on her and she snuggles up close to me.

"Excited for today?" I ask her.

She nods.

"What do you think you're going to do with Christian?"

"PLAY!" She shouts.

I chuckle.

"Yeah, I think you'll do lots of playing. Do you think he might take you anywhere special?"

She looks at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah." She agrees.

I nod. "I do to. I think he'll take you somewhere very special."

Christian arrives at half ten to pick up Lily. He's dressed casual in a navy-blue polo top and jeans. He looks divine and I just want to –

 _Later Ana, later_ I tell myself.

"How are my two favourite girls?" He asks as Lily runs to him and he lifts her up.

He leans in for a kiss and I kiss him for just a little bit too long. "Were wonderful aren't we Lily?" I say.

"YEAH!"

"Yes you are," he agrees.

I hand him Lily's bag and he leans into kiss me again. "I have a surprise for you later," he whispers. "Have a wonderful time honey."

I'm melting just a little at his sultry voice.

"You too. Look after my angel. Don't forget her pacifier if she wants to nap and she has 2 parts juice three parts water and -"

He cuts me off, smiling and nodding. "I get it. She's my angel now too."

I don't think I've ever smiled so wide in my life.

* * *

I meet Kate at the spa for 11. I have my bikini on underneath and when I'm undressed, I snap a picture of myself in it in the locker room to Christian. He messages me back 4 of the eye heart emoji's.

"Come on," Kate interrupts, grabbing me by the arm. "Enough of lover boy. We're having a girls day."

I roll my eyes and follow her into the pool room.

After a few laps of swimming we find ourselves in a hot Jacuzzi, neck deep in warm bubbles and sipping Margaritas.

"I'd forgot how much I loved swimming," Kate comments. "Do you remember when we used to go all the time when we were little?"

"I do."

A flashback to nine-year-old Kate and I swimming as her mother looked over at us comes to me. Marianne Kavanagh was always more of a mother to me than my own ever was.

"Tell me about Christian," Kate interrupts, snapping me out of memory lane.

"What do you want to know?"

"How things are," she rolls her eyes. "You left Lily with him today. Things must be getting pretty serious huh?"

I melt back into the bubbles, eyes closed and smile fondly at my wonderful boyfriend.

"Yeah. I think they are. He's so good to us you know? I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

I open my eyes to see her nodding.

"I just want to make sure. How much do you know about him?"

I sigh, I knew we'd get to this part eventually.

"I know enough." I tell her.

She shrugs and does that thing with her eyes. The judgy thing. "I'm just saying, I don't want you to get hurt. I just want to make sure you know all you need to know. Men can hide a lot of secrets."

I don't comment preferring to retreat into my bubble paradise.

* * *

After our time in the pool and Jacuzzi, we have a quick shower and move to the sauna to dry off. The heat melts into my bones, cleansing my pores and removing all of the toxins. It feels amazing.

"This is just what I need," Kate sighs, lying down across the seat.

We are currently the only two occupying the smallish sauna chamber and are a little disappointed when we hear two more people come in. It's a man and a woman. We're forced to budge over.

I close my eyes again, trying to block them out and focus on the heat but a familiar voice sends chills down my spine.

"Ana?"

My eyes immediately snap open and I'm looking straight at a person I'd hoped I'd never see again.

 _Harry._

Kate sits up slowly and then the dark-haired girl drapes her long leg over his. She's small and thin with long curly hair and caramel brown skin. I laugh to myself. Petty. I left that part of myself back in high school, long ago, where it belonged.

"Ana, it's good to see you," he smiles.

He hasn't changed much. A little taller, filled out a little more, but otherwise the same.

"I can't say the same for you unfortunately." I reply.

He laughs. "Don't be like that. We've all moved on, haven't we? This is my girlfriend, Jess." He looks at Kate next. "Katherine? Is that you?"

She glares at him.

"Go to hell Harry."

She stands up and grabs my arm. "Come on Ana."

"Wait!" He exclaims.

I turn around and look him dead in the eye. "What do you want from me?"

"I'm back in town," he shrugs. "Moved back in with my parents for a while until we get our own place." He puts his arm around Jess and she rubs his thigh. It's quite sickening.

"I wanted to see my daughter."

My throat feels like it's about to close up. I can't speak. Before I get a word out Kate is in front of him.

"You stay the hell away from her," she threatens. "You lost that right a long time ago when you left, you fucking scumbag. Go anywhere near Ana or Lily and you'll have me to answer to." Her voice is menacing. Angry Kate really is a force to be reckoned with.

She pulls me toward the door and we leave.

* * *

I feel numb as we're driving home.

"I mean it Ana. He won't come near you."

I can't speak. He's just so horrible. He left me, pregnant and alone, and comes waltzing back into town with a new girl in tow. What kind of person does that? What if he tries to take my daughter away? The tears fall and Kate drives faster until were at Christian's. At his doorstep, I'm forced to blink them away. Lily can't see me crying. Christian opens the door with a huge smile but stops when he sees my face.

"Ana?" He says alarmed.

I can't help it, or hold it. I collapse into his arms crying.

Lily is in Christian's room napping, thank goodness. We both tell Christian about Harry and his motives and when I'm finished, he lifts my face into his hands and wipes the tears away.

"He won't touch you or Lily," he promises and there's just something in his voice that soothes and comforts me. When I'm in his arms I feel like nothing can hurt me.

I nod, leaning into him. He strokes my hair and I feel safe.

* * *

It's night time now. Kate left, we had dinner and played with Lily before we put her to bed. Christian and I are now currently lying on the sofa, my head is in his lap and a mindless romance movie is playing in the background.

"How you feeling?" He asks softly.

I take a beat. "I'm okay."

He takes my hand and presses a kiss there. "Good."

"I just can't believe he's back," I say, more to myself than anything.

"Everything will be fine," he assures me.

"How about you?" I ask, trying to loosen things up. "Any crazy exes on the loose?"

He says nothing for a second and when he does it's a short reply. "None to speak of. Did you want a snack or anything?"

I shake my head. He's avoiding and I think back to what Kate said earlier on today. I sit up and turn to face him.

"You can talk to me," I say, leaning up to stroke his face. "I want to know about you Christian.

"You do know about me."

I withdraw my hand. "Limited things. Why won't you ever tell me about your past girlfriends? Or your past in general actually?"

"What's going on?" He asks, concerned. "Did Harry say something?"

I stand up, feeling my anger rising.

"How is this about Harry?" I ask confused. "This is about _you_ Christian. About us. About how you don't tell me anything or that you refuse to open up and let me in."

He stands up too, all traces of smiles gone. "There's just some things that don't need to be told Ana. Things you'd be better off not knowing."

"That should be my decision Christian. I should get to choose what I want to know."

He just stares at me, his eyes penetrating me deeply. After a few long seconds of our personal staring contest I realise he's not going to say anything more. I nod at him.

"Okay, I understand. You know what? I think I should get going home."

"Ana, you're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" The question hangs in the air.

I leave the room but he doesn't try to stop me.

* * *

 **Duh duh duh. First couples fight. Tell me what you think & please please review xox**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the short chapter, the others will be longer. The story is now planned until the ending. I apologise for such a long wait between chapters, my year at university is now finished so I'm trying to update much more regularly from now on. I know things have been inconsistent but I've been struggling a lot with my mental health/balancing work/and working on my novel things can get too much sometimes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's a packed one. Let me know what you think xx**

* * *

CHRISTIAN POV

 _May 11_ _th_ _2013_

 _I can't believe the words that are coming out of her mouth. Surely this can't be real. I realise I'm standing still, dumbstruck, when I feel her hand slap the side of my face rather forcefully. I break out of my silence and look at her. Really look at her. She's undeniably beautiful, in the traditional classic chocolate box way. Blue eyes, blonde curls. Red lips that are pursed angrily. I never imagined myself ending up with a woman like Cassidy. I always pictured my life ending up on a different course. A different path. But it's okay. I'm happy and okay and that has to be enough, right?_

 _I will marry this woman and we will raise our child together._

" _I mean, it's not planned or anything but that's okay, isn't it? I'm 28, you're 38 for crying out loud. We're more than ready." I tell her. I give her the reassurance she must be desperately craving._

 _Telling your partner you're pregnant must be hard. Especially when it's a no-go topic. But she needs to know I support her and always will._

 _And then she stares at me. Her eyes piercing my own before letting out the most unnatural sound I'd ever heard. She laughs and I am so confused. My face must convey this because she stops for a second._

" _Christian," she says slowly. It's her patronising voice. The voice she uses when she's dominating me in the bedroom or when she wants a new diamond necklace. "Christian, you can't honestly think I'm keeping it? Please tell me you don't honestly think that honey?" She strokes the side of my face where she hits and her words are only just registering._

" _What?" I ask, horror struck. "What do you mean?"_

" _I'm not keeping it. I don't want a child Christian, I've told you that 1000 times."_

" _Well, it's never been a reality before." I tell her. I stare at her stomach. "This is a reality now. Our baby is growing inside of you."_

" _It's not a baby," she spits, dropping the voice. Now, it's just acidic and cruel. "It's a fetus I'm getting rid of. The abortion is already booked for Thursday. The only reason I'm even telling you is out of the kindness of my heart."_

" _You can't kill our child!" I can feel my anger rising now. I can't believe anyone would do something so cruel. "If you don't want it that's fine, but I do. You can leave."_

 _She laughs again. "You're missing the point darling. I don't want it growing inside of me, ruining my figure, destroying my life. I won't do it again!"_

 _I stop still. "What do you mean again?" I ask._

" _Oh did I forget to tell you?" She potters around the room, brushing her hair and pouting in various mirrors. "I had a daughter when I was sixteen. Of course, I couldn't take care of it. I left my mother to raise the child. Lauren, I believe she's called."_

 _This is all some horrid joke. She often makes jokes but she's never taken one this far. "You're lying," I tell her._

 _She looks me square in the face. Nothing lies there but the truth. "No, I'm really not. I can show you a picture if you like?"_

 _She abandoned her own child and now she's going to kill mine and there's nothing I can do about it. I've never felt so hopeless and powerless._

" _Why would you do this to me?" I ask._

" _Oh sweet Christian. Don't act like you're so paternal. You're hardly daddy material when I'm fucking you in the ass with my strap-on are you? Or when you've chained me to the bed like a dog? Were broken parts of people. Neither of us are fit to be parents, or even fit for each other. You see, I've tired of you. It's been a long four years and I'm eager for a change of scenery, so to speak."_

 _She moves closer to me, tiptoeing in her YSL shoes I bought for her last week._

" _I thank you so much darling for the vacations, for the jewels, for everything. But it's time for me to move on now. It's nothing personal sweetheart, I just can't bear to feel like I'm trapped and I'm starting to feel that way now. It's time for me to go."_

 _She kisses my cheek and picks her purse up from the floor. "I've had most of my things sent to Cali already. If you're ever in the area pop by. I'm sure we'll have fun."_

 _She then blows me a kiss and walks out of the door. Out of my life. Forever._

* * *

 _1_ _st_ _October 2014_

I just watch as she leaves. Powerless, frozen. Incapable of moving. My mind flashes me back to what seems a thousand lifetimes ago but I remember that this is _not_ the same. Ana is not Cassidy. Ana is the woman I love and so I go after her, I run to the door, but by the time I'm outside, her car is already gone.

I'm panicking like crazy as I make my way back inside but I reassure myself that she'll be back. Lily is asleep upstairs and so she's probably just gone for a drive to calm down. I understand her need to. I haven't opened up to her and I know that she needs that. I also know that I _need_ to but it's just so hard. How can I explain to her the pain of what Cassidy did to me? How do I explain the fact that I was seduced at 15 by my mother's friend and engaged in a BDSM lifestyle for over a decade? Loveless and empty. That person is a person I try to forget. That I try to banish. How can I unload my mess onto such a beautiful girl? She'll see me differently; I just know it.

I picture her reaction in my mind. Silently horrified yet pretending to be sympathetic because that's just who she is. Lovely, sweet, innocent. Forever only seeing the good in people like me. The _broken_ people of the world. Before Ana it's as if my world was a sea of endless grey, with the occasional glimpses of blue. Pretending, existing. Just floating on a never-ending tide, but being with her finally feels like I washed up ashore. Like everything isn't grey anymore. My world is finally in colour and if she knew the real me, I'm afraid she'd leave.

How do I tell her the story of how an older woman broke my heart? And not because I loved her, but because I loved the thing growing inside of her. Even though I knew the child for two minutes, in that two minutes I'd loved it more than I'd ever loved anything. How do I tell her the urge to engage in aspects of BDSM hasn't completely left me yet? Or that I still see my therapist twice a week to get over the abuse I endured as a child before my adoption? There's so many secrets buried that sometimes I feel like I'm about to explode.

I retire into my living room onto the sofa even though I try, I just cannot sit still. So, I pace. I pace throughout the whole house, calling Ana over and over again, slowly losing my mind. Half an hour passes. An hour. An hour and a half.

She's been gone almost 2 hours now and she's still not answering my phone calls. That's when I decide that I need to act.

I'm going to find her.

Throwing my coat on quickly, I head up the stairs with Lily's in hand. She's fast asleep and I can't bring myself to wake her at such a late hour so I try my best not to. I succeed and soon I have her fastened into her seat in my car, only stirring softly. She looks so much like Ana as she sleeps. Messy hair, lips slightly parted. A beauty. Looking at her makes me miss Ana even more. I start my car, not having a clue where I'm going. I decide the first place to check would be Ana's home.

Half way there, my phone rings, and I immediately answer. (Hands free of course), however it's a number I do not recognise.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello, is this Christian Grey?" A professional sounding woman's voice asks.

"Yes, speaking."

"Your girlfriend, Ana, has been in a car accident and is currently at Seattle Hart Hospital. Do you think you could get here? She's been asking for you."

I feel my whole world freeze but I must remain calm.

" _Accident?_ She's in the hospital?! What's wrong with her? Is she okay?!" I demand.

"I urge you to come over to the hospital Mr Grey. We've also contacted her father, Ray, who will be here shortly. We understand you're currently looking after Ana's daughter?"

I stare at Lily in the rear-view mirror. She's just starting to wake up from the sounds of my voice.

"I have her. I'll be there right away."

I turn around and head straight to the hospital, trying not to let the tears blur my vision.

* * *

 **Emotional. Please review xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

_1_ _st_ _October 2014_

My eyes are drowsy and closing but I need to keep them open. I _need_ to see my daughter.

Everything hurts and everything's fuzzy. My mouth feels detached from the rest of me and I begin to recognize the feeling as numb.

The nurse hovers over me, fixing my tubes.

"Christian?" I manage to whisper. "I need to see my baby."

I need to see Lily. I just need to see her face.

"He's on his way with her right now," she assures me. "Your father too."

Next, the doctor walks in and messes around with all of the tubes surrounding me.

"Hi Ana, I'm Doctor Keele," he says kindly.

I murmur in response as he checks over several parts of my body, monitoring my response with each one.

"Looks like you're pretty banged up, but as far as any internal injuries go you'll be absolutely fine. A broken wrist and lots of bruises but you should be on the mend with a few days of sleep and rest," he says.

I breathe a sigh of relief. This is exactly what I needed to hear right now. That I was okay. All I remembered was being so frustrated and upset with Christian. Angry that he wouldn't let me in. I just had to leave, go for a drive and clear my head. I left Lily with him. I had every intention of going back after half an hour or so but I underestimated how upset I was. I was crying and all I was thinking about was Christian and the next thing I knew I'd crashed into a post. I was hurt and dazed but able to call 911. I'm not sure how I'm managing to stay awake up until now when every fibre of my body is begging to sleep.

I drift in and out before feeling a hand on my face. A tiny little hand.

"Mommy."

My eyes fly open and tears fall as Lily snuggles into my neck.

"Mommy's here baby," I whisper, kissing her forehead.

Behind her is Christian with tears in his eyes as he approaches me.

"Ana," he says quietly. "I'm so sorry."

I shake my head and he places his hand in mine which I squeeze tight.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too."

He leans in to place his lips on mine softly, still holding my hand, and in that moment, I can finally hold on no longer as I fall fast asleep.

* * *

 _2_ _nd_ _October 2014_

The daylight streaming in through the curtains wakes me. It takes me a while to recall everything but once I do, I sit up, wincing a little.

"Oh, Annie!" Ray's voice immediately turns my head and he takes hold of my hand squeezing it tightly.

"You have no idea how much you scared me," he says. "But you're okay. You're okay." He repeats this to himself more than to me.

I smile at him, noticing for the first time the ugly cast on my wrist. I groan which makes him chuckle.

"Pretty beat kid but they say you should be out by this afternoon."

"Thank goodness," I say. "I hate hospitals."

I realize how croaky my voice is then and Ray passes me a glass of water which I sip gratefully. I'm just about to ask where Christian and Lily are when the two of them come bounding in through the door. Lily runs up to me excitedly, throwing herself on my lap.

"Careful honey," Christian tells her. "Mommy's still hurt."

He's holding a big bouquet of pink daisies and leans in to kiss me. "How are you feeling," he asks?

"Better," I say truthfully. "But sore."

Lily's busy poking at my cast in amazement.

"Mommy is this for your hurted arm?" She asks sweetly.

"It is," I bring her to me and kiss her face which makes her giggle.

"Where have you been with Christian today?" I ask.

"We got flowers and pancakes!" She squeals.

"Very nice," I laugh.

Her eyes are shining, her teeth clean. Her hair has also been brushed thoroughly and her clothes are changed. He really does look after her and it makes my heart swell a little.

Christian hands a Mcondalds bag to Ray which he thanks him for gratefully. Ray hasn't got much of a sweet tooth. He's a classic burger kind of guy.

"I'm sorry," Christian says regretfully, sitting down by me. "I would have got you something if I'd known you were awake."

I reassure him that it's fine and we sit together, talking and laughing as the morning passes. Around 1 in the afternoon the Doctor comes to check on me again and after being satisfied that everything is okay, I get discharged. Christian's arm is around me the entire time we walk to the car as Lily holds my other hand.

Ray hugs me tight and warns Christian to look after me as he says goodbye in the parking lot, promising that he'll be by to see me tomorrow. Once were driving, Christian asks me if I need anything.

"Just a bubble bath, with you," I whisper.

"That can be arranged," he smiles widely.

"Lily looks shattered," I say, looking behind at her in the rearview mirror. "She should nap for at least a couple of hours."

"That's good." He takes my hand and kisses it. 'I'll have Gail make you some dinner afterwards. Whatever you want."

"I want a cheeseburger," I grin, making him laugh.

"Cheeseburgers it is," he agrees.

I watch him as he drives. He's in a navy colored t-shirt and jeans, his light hair in his face that's long overdue a haircut. His immaculate sparkly white teeth, enhanced by his wonderful smile. He's so beautiful.

"I love you," I say quietly, after a few moments.

He turns to face me for a brief second, his eyes searching mine. He lifts my hand to his mouth and places a kiss there gently.

"I love you too," he says back gently. "I love you too Ana."

* * *

I place Lily in bed when we arrive. She's crashed out from her interrupted sleep last night and all the fuss from today. I place her teddy next to her and kiss her cheek before tiptoeing to Christian's giant bathroom where he's placed expensive candles all around the tub and turned down the lighting. The bath is steaming and full of bubbles, smelling heavenly.

"One bath for Miss Anastasia Steele," Christian says sultrily, coming to stand behind me.

I lean back in to him as his lips start a descent on my neck.

"Let me help you get undressed," he says, his smooth voice sending shivers down my spine.

He slowly helps me out of my clothes, and his touch drives me into a frenzy. Abruptly, I turn around and pull his face down toward mine and kiss him passionately. He lifts me so that were more level, my fingers winding in his hair as he kisses me. Hot, open mouthed, tongue caressing kisses that leave me wanting more.

"Fuck me," I whisper into his mouth and he pulls away to kiss my jaw.

"Dirty words from such a pretty mouth," he teases. "So sexy."

He pins me against the wall, being careful of my arm and let's his jeans and boxers drop to the floor swiftly. Pushing my panties to the side and still kissing me fiercely, he enters me in one swift motion and I cry out against his lips. He thrusts harder and harder, deeper and deeper, bringing one hand down in between additionally as I scream his name.

It's the sexiest thing ever.

* * *

By the time were finished the bath is cold. Christian refills and then we sink back into the hot water, me leaning against his chest, and his hands making little patterns across my stomach.

We sit in silence, relaxing in the warmth, skin against skin, our breaths synchronizing in time with one another. He washes my body slowly with Chanel soap and then my hair with a beautiful smelling coconut shampoo and conditioner. Afterwards I straddle him and his hand comes up to stroke my face.

"Tell me, have you ever been to California?" He asks randomly.

I shake my head and ask him why.

"I've got a business meeting in Los Angeles next week, and I want you to come with me."

"On a business meeting?" I ask.

"The business meeting is only for the day but I thought we could make a weekend of it. I'm going down on Thursday as the meeting is Friday but I thought we could stay until Monday. Enjoy a few days down there with Lily." He kisses the side of my face slowly. "White beaches, good food, shops, king size hotel beds."

"Really?" I ask, trying to contain my excitement. "I've never been to California. I've actually never been anywhere," I tell him. "I've been to Disney World once when I was little but that's it. I've never been abroad at all."

"Well that can be rectified immediately," he promises, running his fingers through my hair. "Starting with California. We can have a vacation abroad over Christmas if you'd like. I'll take you anywhere you want."

I kiss him hard. I kiss him until we can't breathe.

* * *

As promised, we have cheeseburgers (gourmet style of course) for dinner, which we eat in the lounge. We all eat happily while watching tangled. Afterwards, Lily runs off to play for a while before I give her a bath and put her to bed at 8.

As I lay on top of Christian on the couch, sipping wine as he runs his fingers through my hair, I realize that I want to stay with him here forever.

"Yes," I say abruptly, finally giving him a definitive answer to his question. "Yes, I'll come here to live with you."

He takes my hand and kisses it slowly before turning my face around to look into those beautiful eyes.

"I hope that's still your answer after I tell you everything," he says somewhat sadly. "You're right Ana, we shouldn't have secrets. We should be open and -" he closes his eyes for a second before opening them again. "You've been so open with me, about everything. So now it's my turn."

I take his face in my hands and I kiss him.

"Nothing could scare me away from you Christian." I tell him. "I promise."

* * *

 **Please review! Your thoughts motivate me to write! Take care - Elizabeth x**


	17. Chapter 17

2nd October 2014

It's midnight now and I've been unable to sleep. Christian told me everything and I'm not sure if it's more than I can handle. As I lay on my back staring at the ceiling, hearing his breathing softly, I recall the conversation in my mind.

 _"Ana," he looks so lost, so afraid as he whispers my name. I just want to tell him it's okay. That he has nothing to be afraid of._

 _He begins his story._

 _"I was adopted when I was 4. I was rescued by Carrick and Grace from poverty. My father...I don't know who he was but my mother was a prostitute and her boyfriend would beat me."_

 _My eyes widen and he takes my hands, imploring me not to interrupt but I can't think about anything else now._

 _He was abused at 4 years old. I'm crying already._

 _"They adopted me and I grew up in a nice home. They'd already adopted another child before me, Elliot, and then a few years after me, Mia. They couldn't have children for many years but finally they got lucky when we were all older with Leighton. She's Grace and Carrick's only biological daughter and well, you've met her." He laughs humorlessly. "She thinks of herself as a cut above the rest."_

 _I roll my eyes. I knew that there was something prestigious about that girl._

 _"Anyway, this is the harder part." He says and I finally start to feel afraid. What could be much worse than the things he's already told me?_

 _"At 15, I was lost. I was failing school, I was angry, miserable. I was on a destructive path. My mother's friend...Elena, she helped me in a way. She helped to tame that side of me, help me be in control."_

 _"Oh, that sounds nice," I smile, "what did she do?"_

 _Christian grimaces and squeezes my hands tighter. "No, Ana, it was through BDSM. Have you heard of that?"_

 _I nod, confused. "What? Bondage sex?"_

 _"Well it's more than that but generally speaking yes."_

 _I'm speechless as I comprehend what he's telling me._

 _"You had sex with your mother's friend? At 15 years old?"_

 _He nods._

 _I can't sit still any longer. I get up and start to pace._

 _"Ana please-"_

 _"Continue," I say, "I just need to stand. Continue."_

 _"I had a D/S relationship with her for many years until I started college. I was her submissive. She gave me $100,000 to start my business when I dropped out."_

 _"How sweet," I spit sarcastically. "Pretty nice of her considering she abused you."_

 _"It wasn't like that Ana. It helped me," he insists. "But like all things, we grew apart and I wanted to be in control and so through the years I had many submissives."_

 _"How many?" I ask skeptically._

 _He shrugs. "Like 10. My last, Cassidy...I viewed her as more than a submissive. I didn't love her at all but I was drawn to her. There was something about her I guess so I kept her around a little longer. Stupid mistake as she got pregnant."_

 _And this is breaking point. This is more than I can take._

 _"What are you telling me Christian?" I whisper. "You have a child?"_

 _"No. Not at all Ana. She aborted the child and left. Turned out she'd been cheating on me all along too. I asked her not to...I promised I'd raise the child myself. I don't know why, I just felt protective of it. It was something that was mine."_

 _I'm feeling all kinds of everything, but most of all, I'm overwhelmed. And not quite knowing what to say, think or feel right now, I burst into tears._

 _Christian's arms are around me in seconds as we both sink to the floor._

 _"Ana," he whispers. "I'm so sorry."_

 _"I...I don't know what to say," I cry. "This is all so - I don't know - I didn't expect this."_

 _"I know," he says sadly._

 _"Is that why you chose me?" I ask. "Because of Lily?"_

 _I pull back to look into his eyes and he takes my face in his hands._

 _"No," he says horrified. "I chose you because you're beautiful." He brushes my hair back behind my ears. "You're innocent," he whispers. "Kind and lovely. Strong and protective. You're soft," his fingers trace across my arms. "Everything about you is everything I want. I love you Ana. You."_

 _"But BDSM...we don't do that," I tell him. "Why?"_

 _"I couldn't dream of ever doing that with you Ana."_

 _"Why did you stop?" I ask, finally calming down. I want to hear. I want to know everything._

 _"I wanted something more. I didn't want to be stuck in that life anymore. That empty lonely life. After Cassidy, I just wanted to be alone for a while, to reevaluate. That's when I concluded I wanted something different. I wasn't actively searching at all but then I met you in the bakery...everything changed."_

 _I can't help but smile a little._

 _"You and your eyes and your perfect little face," he smiles gently, tracing all of my features with his hands. "You were what I wanted. What I needed. My light in the dark."_

 _He kisses me slowly. Again and again and again._

I look over at him as he sleeps. I think about everything he's endured and suffered. The horrific early childhood, the child abusing Elena. It's so much to take in, it's going to take time and I still have so many questions, but I know that he needs me and I'd never ever leave him. I roll on top of him and he stirs slightly, wrapping his arms around me. I snuggle into his neck and know that I am _home._

* * *

 _8th October 2014_

Today, we're heading down to California. Lily and I are all packed and ready and Lily's sat at the table eating Cheerios before we leave. It's super early, 6:30 am and I'm feeling exhausted.

We have a flight at 9 and after learning Christian owns a private jet, I ask him why we aren't just using that so we can go at which time we please.

"Who's in a bad mood this morning?" He smirks, wrapping his arms around me. "Yes, I have a private jet but I only really use it for long hauls. It's only a few hours to LA, which we can easily get a flight to."

I turn around in his arms. "Why so early?" I whisper.

"To make the most of the day. You're usually an early bird," he comments.

"I know." I wrap my arms around his middle and hug him. "I guess I'm just tired."

He kisses the top of my head. "Well, were in first class of course. You can sleep then," he promises.

* * *

I do. I leave Lily to annoy Christian for the duration of the flight while I nap. First class is beautiful but I'm just too tired to appreciate it.

Feeling much more refreshed when we arrive, I lift Lily in my arms and we enter a black car to take us to our hotel. Lily and I look out of the window as we drive past palm trees and blue skies. I feel as if were in a movie.

"Beach?" Lily asks.

"Yeah, we can go to the beach," I smile, hugging her tightly.

"Yay!" She replies, throwing her arms around my neck.

It thrills me to see her happy.

We arrive at the Four Seasons hotel a while later and check into the Presidential Suite. It's more like a house than a hotel room and the view is astonishing.

"This is incredible," I marvel, running my fingers along the grand piano in the corner.

It's at times like this when Christian's wealth truly astounds me. It's just something I can't quite wrap my head around. Our bedroom is huge with a king-size bed and I just can't wait for tonight, after our long day, Lily sleeping peacefully in the room next door…to pounce on top of Christian and let him have his way with me all evening.

"To your satisfaction?" Christian asks, coming up behind me.

I turn around and hug him tightly. "Perfect. Everything's perfect."

"Are you hungry?" He asks gently. "I thought we could go out to eat somewhere and then maybe go to the beach."

"I'm starving," I confess.

He chuckles. "Let's get changed and go then."

After a lovely lunch of grilled chicken salad, we head to the beach. I'm in a pink bikini top and denim hot pants as Lily runs around in her one piece on the sand, absolutely thrilled. We take pictures of her and send them to Ray and Kate. It warms my heart to see her enjoying herself and experiencing things I just can't afford. And then there's the way Christian smiles at her in adoration with me unknowingly watching. It's honestly the loveliest sight ever.

After staying on the beach practically all day, we head back to the hotel around 5 to get ourselves changed and cleaned up before heading out to dinner. We go to a seafood restaurant which is divine before putting Lily to bed later. I change into something a little slinkier and we watch a movie in bed.

* * *

"Can we order room service here?" I ask randomly, halfway through _American Beauty._

"Yes," Christian chuckles. "Are you hungry?"

I nod. "A little."

He looks somewhat surprised, since I ate a healthy amount at dinner.

"Just feeling a little hungrier today," I giggle. "I was thinking something with chocolate. I have a sweet tooth."

He gets up to grab a menu and 20 minutes later a chocolate fudge brownie with salted caramel sauce and vanilla ice cream is sitting in front of me which we both share. _It's delicious._

Afterwards, as I lay on his chest, I think about Christian's past, which has become a habit ever since he told me the horrors he endured.

"Christian, can I ask you something?" I say quietly.

His fingers are making lazy circles on my belly button as he 'mhmm's' in response.

"I was thinking about you…and Cassidy."

His fingers still and I can tell he's a little more alert now.

"You were?" He asks.

I nod.

"You said there was something different about her. Something that made you want her as more than a submissive."

He sits up now and I sit up with him.

"Yes," he replies.

"You said you didn't love her but I'm inclined to think you did, to an extent at least."

He shakes his head. "No honey, you've got it wrong. I didn't love her; I was just starting to tire of that life. I'd been outgrowing it for a long time and then she came along. She had a personality, unlike all my other submissive's. Or at least I thought." He looks away. "On reflection, I'm beginning to think I was trying to force myself into thinking there could be something more. Fooling myself that she was different, that one day I'd finally develop feelings. But I never. I was broken."

"No," I take his face in my hands and climb onto his lap. He places his hands on my hips. "You're not broken Christian." I place one of my hands over his heart and force his gaze. "Can you hear that? The sound of your heart? It's beating. With life and pain and _love_. You have to feel pain to be able to feel love."

I kiss him slowly on his lips. "You told me before that you used to think you had no feelings. That you were empty inside, but that's not true. It hurt you when Cassidy took your child away. It hurt you and you felt pain. And if you can feel pain, you can feel love, and all of the other wonderful things that come with it." I say this with nothing but wholehearted truth.

He kisses me hard and whispers into my mouth. "You are a goddess Anastasia Steele, do you know that? You're everything to me." He pulls my bra off then and takes me underneath the sheets.

We don't resurface for hours.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, they're very much appreciated honestly, I thank you all so much, they are what are continuing me to update so regularly. 2 updates in a week! Elizabeth x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait. Will try to be quicker! I'm proud of this chapter. It's a little all over the place which represents how Ana is feeling right now. Please tell me what you think xoxo**

 _29_ _th_ _October 2014_

It's been a few weeks since our trip to California and now we've all got settled back into our usual routines. Christian and his hectic work schedule, my part time shifts at the bakery and Lily at daycare.

I'm not working today so I pick up Lily from daycare around noon and we go into town to try and find her a Halloween outfit. Kate and I are taking her and Sophia. I desperately wanted Christian to come but was hugely dismayed when he said he'd be working. Ever since we came from LA I just haven't seen enough of him. His work schedule has been so busy that Lily's usually fast asleep in bed and I'm extremely tired when he gets home. I haven't officially moved in yet, we've been living sort of between the two houses. I know that needs to stop soon and I need to fully move in but it's just such a huge commitment. It's one that I know my heart is ready for, but I'm just unsure of the reaction from my dad and Kate. Also, I'm warring between two sides of myself. Is it too soon? Or should I finally follow my heart and not my head? Will everything change? I don't know the answer to these questions.

* * *

I hold Lily's hand as we walk around the stores and of course, she wants to be a princess. Her eyes zero in on a pink and purple princess tutu with a fake tiara and wand.

"Don't you want to be something different this year honey?" I ask her. "You were a princess last year remember, and for your birthday this year."

"Fairy princess!" She insists and because she's only two, I give into her. If she wants to be a princess, then a princess she'll be.

Afterwards, we head home and have lunch.

"Mommy where's Christian?" Lily asks, with strawberries all over her face.

"He's at work sweetie," I tell her.

"He's not here, for ages!" She exclaims.

"He hasn't been here for ages?" I confirm.

She nods.

"Do you miss him?" I ask her.

She nods and eats another strawberry.

"Oh baby," I pull her on my lap. "Mommy misses him too. Shall we stay with him tonight?"

"Yeah," she says excitedly.

* * *

A few hours later, I pack a few bags, and lock up. I drive over to Christian's and let myself in. As always, his house is immaculate. As I close the door behind me and set Lily down I hear Christian's voice. I'm immediately confused. I check the clock on the wall and it's not even 4 yet. He can't possibly be back from work yet and if he is, why didn't he call?

As I walk further into the house I hear a woman's voice, slightly raised. _What the hell_. I go to tell Lily to be quiet but she's already heard Christian and goes running toward him shouting his name. I stay in the lounge and Christian looks horrified as he emerges from the kitchen, a woman following slightly behind him.

The woman is blonde, glamourous, and looks to be in her mid to late forties, possibly fifties. She's staring me up and down as if _I'm_ the intruder. I glare at her.

"Christian?" I ask slowly, "What's going on?"

"Ana, please, let me explain."

"Well go ahead." I'm feeling so angry right now, it's taking everything I have to keep my cool and remain calm.

"Mommy can I go the pool?" Lily interrupts, sitting on the floor and taking her shoes off.

"No," I tell her. "And put your shoes back on, we won't be staying long."

She immediately starts to cry and the woman takes this as her queue to quietly leave.

"Ana, she just showed up," Christian explains, looking anguished.

It's starting to dawn on me just who this woman may be.

"That was Elena wasn't it?" I say quietly.

His silence tells me everything and I rush over to Lily and pick her up. "Come on, were leaving."

She cries even louder as I hold her in my arms and rush toward the door. This time however, Christian's blocking my exit. He calls for Gail.

"Gail, take Lily to calm down please. Give her a cookie," he instructs. Her sobs start to quieten and I reluctantly pass her over to Gail who disappears with her in the kitchen.

"You have five minutes," I say to him angrily. "Five freaking minutes to explain to me why that child abusing bitch was here with you and you didn't tell me about it."

He moves closer in to me. "You have to believe me when I say she just turned up out of the blue. I finished early today and I planned to come and fetch you and Lily as a surprise. On my way home I got a call from Gail saying Elena was here and refused to leave so I immediately had to see what she wanted."

"And what did she want?" I ask, arms crossed.

"She wanted to visit," he tells me earnestly. "She's been emailing on and off for the past few weeks but I haven't been answering them."

I drop my stance. "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask seriously.

"I didn't want you to worry. I thought she'd just go away but she didn't."

"Is it normal for her to visit?"

He shrugs. "She drops in here and now. She likes to see how I'm getting on."

"You're doing fine," I say, my voice raised. "You have _me_."

He's right in front of me now and despite how I feel, when he encloses me in his arms and brings me close to his chest, my body instinctively relaxes.

"I know, and my life is now complete." He kisses the top of my head gently. "Trust me Ana, you _have_ to trust me. I had no idea she was coming and all I was doing was trying to get rid of her."

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I just…I hate her. I hate what she did to you."

"I know honey," he says back.

He bends slowly and kisses my lips then and I melt into him, kissing him back with force. It feels like forever since I've been with him intimately even though I know it's been less than a week.

"I'm sorry for overreacting," I say quietly when we pull away.

He runs his fingers through my hair. "It's okay, I would have done the same thing but I've learned my lesson. I'm _never_ letting you run away again."

I smile and tiptoe to kiss him again.

"I want you," I breathe into his mouth.

"Right now?" He chuckles.

"Mhmm," I run my fingers up and down his biceps. "You're so sexy."

He kisses just underneath my ear, my weak spot. "Tonight. After Lily goes to bed, I'll do anything you want me to."

I sigh and withdraw from him. "Okay," I huff.

He laughs again and kisses the edge of my mouth. "That's my girl."

* * *

Christian, Lily and I swim in the pool for a while, enjoying the afternoon together.

Christian turns up the heater so it's warm and the feeling is divine. It's refreshing to see Christian out of his suit and getting all wet and messy, playing with my daughter and being so carefree. I know that practically throughout his entire life, he has been forced to play the role of an adult from an extremely early age. It makes me happy to see him having fun and not being so serious all the time.

I watch him from the edge of the pool as I'm drying off. He's chasing Lily around in her little float and she's giggling wildly. The sight is so endearing that it makes me unexpectedly tear up. And then _everything_ hits me. In this moment, I realise that this is what I want. Every day. I want the good with the bad, I want the tantrums and the fights, I want the steamy makeup sex, I want the joy of raising Lily together. I want this. I want him. Everything just clicks into place.

I dive back into the pool and swim over to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and crush his lips to mine.

"I want to move in with you," I whisper. "Right now, tonight, tomorrow, I don't care. Life's too short to worry if things are too soon. Nothing is too soon if it's right and you _are_ right. I love you Christian."

He looks surprised at my unexpected outburst and kisses me back wildly. It's the only answer I need.

* * *

Tonight, we make love for what feels like hours. Christian thrusts into me hard and deeply and I scratch my fingernails along his back as I moan.

He hitches my leg over his shoulder, hitting my g spot and I scream out. I close my eyes, absorbing all the feelings he's giving me. I'm drowning in the ecstasy he's inflicting on my body and our skin is hot as he molds his chest to my breasts and kisses me fiercely. I break away to turn us over and he smirks up at me as I grin down at him. I lick the entire contours of his beautifully chiseled and toned chest, tasting the saltiness of his glorious skin on my tongue. All the while I'm keeping a steady rhythm on top of him and he's gripping my hips, moving me up and down and I bend to kiss him. Hot, wet, passionate kisses emerge between us and he flips me over again, dominantly taking the lead.

This is where Christian's dominant side mostly emerges. During sex. And honestly? I love it, it makes me go crazy. He pins my hands above my head and drives into my body with a force that leaves my vocal chords hoarse and my legs numb.

It takes a few minutes to catch my breath and come down from that amazing high.

Christian strokes my hair from out of my face and gently kisses my cheek.

"You look amazing you know that?" He tells me. "Right after sex. You're all hazy and doe eyed with flushed cheeks."

I giggle and pull him down to kiss him. "Well only you can make me like that Mr Grey," I wink.

"So, you're ready to move in with me?" He asks tenderly.

I nod. "I don't want to wait anymore."

He smiles. "Do you know how happy that's made me?"

"We'll see about that when I clutter your perfect room with all my junk."

He chuckles and I wrap myself around him, wanting to feel his heartbeat.

We lay like that for a while until Christian speaks again.

"Art schools are taking applications for September," he tells me, raising a brow. "Have you thought about that?"

"I have," I tell him. "But Lily will be starting Pre-K then and I need to fetch her and be there for her."

"There's schools which are only a few days a week Ana. We can get you enrolled in a part time programme which would only be two days a week. I could pick Lily up when you can't."

"You know how I feel about all the money," I mumble. "You're providing me with this amazing house, Lily's schooling and everything in between. Sometimes it feels as if I don't have anything to give back to you."

He forces my gaze. "You give me everything Ana. You love me like no one has ever done and that's more than I could ask for. I make more money an hour than most people make in a year. I want to share it with you and let it fulfill your dreams."

When he puts things that way, it's easier to see them in a different light. I promise him that I'll strongly consider going because the truth of the matter is, it isn't just the money. It's also the feeling of failure. It's been so long since I've done anything remotely academic and the thought of being in that kind of prestigious environment and failing scares me.

"Why did you choose me?" I ask quietly. "You could have anyone in the world."

He smiles and hugs me closer. "There's no one out there like you Ana. You're everything I need and besides, I didn't just choose you. You chose me."

"I did," I grin. "As soon as you walked in the bakery I wanted you."

"Well you succeeded," he smiles wickedly. "Seducer of the century. I had no chance with you did I? Luring me in with those blue eyes and that smile."

I smack him playfully and roll on top of him again.

"Round three?" I ask with a wink.

He flips me on my front unexpectedly and his lips make their way down my spine.

"Round three," he agrees.

I sink into the soft sheets while he works his magic.

* * *

 _30_ _th_ _October 2014_

I sleep in the next morning. It's a Saturday so I don't feel too bad about it. By the time I wake up, Lily has already had breakfast and is making a mess out of glitter and paper on the dining room table with Christian. I stand by the door, in my robe, watching them with the biggest smile on my face. I can't wait to move in and for this to be my life everyday. I don't want anything to ever ruin this but I can't help but think that something will try. Something in the form Harry Quinn who I just _know_ I haven't seen the last of.

"Mommy," Lily says sweetly, snapping me out of my thoughts. She holds up a piece of pink pastel paper covered in glitter. "For you," she grins. She's a sparkly princess covered from head to toe in glitter and I think about how long it's going to take me to get all of it off her.

"That's beautiful sweetie," I smile. "Let me have a look."

As soon as I step forward however a wave of nausea washes over me and I grimace in pain. Christian is by my side instantly.

"Ana are you okay?" He asks concerned.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I say. I run to the bathroom immediately.

* * *

I was sick but now I'm feeling much better. However, Christian isn't having any of it. He's making me sit on the couch with a blanket while he tends to my every whim. He thinks it's a 24-hour bug but I haven't thrown up again since.

I'm watching desperate housewives on the enormous screen when I get a call from Kate.

"Hi," I answer.

"Hey babes," she says. "I don't have very good news unfortunately. I wish I did."

I immediately sit up a little.

"What is it?" I ask.

She doesn't answer for a second.

"Kate, answer dammit," I say irritability.

"Okay, so Harry sent me a Facebook message last night because he couldn't get hold of you." She says it all very rushed.

I'm immediately filled with dread. "What did it say?"

"He wants to get in contact with you about visitation rights with Lily."

"He has no rights," I seethe. "He's not seeing her. _Ever._ "

"He says he has rights Ana," Kate says. "Legally."

I hang up and start to pace. My ears can't take anymore and I burst into tears. I was so right. He's here and he's going to try and destroy everything. My immediate impulse is to take Lily and run far away. I sink to the floor, my emotions overwhelming me. I know I need to fight. I need to stand up, fight, and take action, and god help me I will. I will go to the ends of the earth for Lily but right now, all I can do is cry.

* * *

 **Please review xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I wasn't going to update today but a sudden surge of inspiration hit me at 2am and so here's a super short update. The chapter is very short but honestly, it's just a filler chapter and very important. I think you'll ALL love it. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

 _October 29th 2014_

Christian immediately rushes in when he sees me on the floor. He helps me to my feet and we sit back down on the couch together. When I've finally finished crying, I tell him everything.

"Shh," he says, after I've finished. His thumb comes up gently to wipe the tears away and he looks into my eyes. "Nothing bad is going to happen. He will _not_ win this Ana."

"How do you know?" I cry.

"Because I have a very big team of lawyers," he smiles.

"But he gave me a small amount of money for her each month," I admit sadly. "If he chooses to fight this, he won't be discounted. Technically he _does_ have a right." I hate admitting these words. It's what I've denied for ages, never before having to face these facts. I never dreamed he would try and do something like this.

He looks worried for a moment but then he regains his confidence. "I don't want you to worry and get stressed out," he tells me. "I'll talk to my lawyers and we'll do what we have to okay? I promise Ana, I'll sort this out."

"The thing is, if he genuinely wanted to see Lily and actually cared about her, I'd feel differently," I say. "But I know him. He's doing this to spite me for keeping her. Waltzing back into town with his new girl cemented that fact for me."

"I know," he agrees. "He's an asshole and trust me Ana, he's going to regret this."

There's something in his tone that contains nothing but truth and promise.

"I hate him," I whisper.

He pulls me into his lap and wraps his arms around me. "Try not to think about him right now. We can let this be tomorrow's problem okay? Let's try to enjoy the rest of the day."

I nod. I don't want Lily to see me like this, so I try my best to put him out of my mind because this is what he wants. He wants me sweating over him but I won't give in. I'm no longer pushover 18-year-old Ana. I'm _very_ different and he picked the wrong woman to mess with.

* * *

The day passes slowly and Harry is all I can think about even though I don't want to. Christian makes me relax in the hot tub with him while Lily naps and he gives me a massage in the warm water which makes me feel really good.

"What can I do to cheer you up?" He asks sadly, sensing my distance and pressing his face against my neck. My hair is all piled on the top of my head, giving him free access to kiss.

"Do you want to go to New York?" He asks casually, like it's as normal as asking me if I want pancakes for breakfast. He skims my neck with his lips slowly and I close my eyes. "Would you like a shopping spree? A new necklace?" He continues. "Would you like me to make you come in places you didn't think you could?" He whispers.

I giggle and turn around in his arms, straddling him in the water. "All I need is you," I assure him.

He kisses the tip of my nose.

"And maybe that last one you offered..." I continue, raising my eyebrows.

He chuckles. "Good choice."

I look into his eyes and just...fall in love so deeply. Cheesy I know, but I just can't help it. "I don't know what I'd do without you," I say to him seriously after. "I love you so much Christian."

He looks a little surprised at my depth but he raises me on top of the hot tub so that I'm sitting and only my feet are dangling in the water.

"I feel exactly the same," he says gently, looking up at me.

I smile at him before asking him why he lifted me up.

He smirks and his hands come up to my bikini bottoms to untie them.

"Put your legs on my shoulders," he insists.

I do as instructed.

"Lay back and close your eyes," he says sultrily.

* * *

And then he leans in close, I feel his breath washing over my folds, and his tongue dives in.

By dinner time, I'm starving. Gale has made my favourite lasagna with salad and garlic bread and I eat it all. Christian looks at me with enthusiasm. He loves it when I eat. When night falls, we retire to our bedroom. I still can't get over this lavish house and I sink into the sheets, feeling the tiredness creeping in. Christian hovers over me and kisses my lips.

"Tired?" He asks.

I start to tug on his shirt.

"Not tired enough for you. We can go slowly, I'm due on anytime now and we won't be able to for a few days."

"Who says we can't?" He smirks. "Blood doesn't bother me Ana. Especially not yours."

Hmm. He's probably right. Knowing all of the freaky stuff he used to get up to, period sex is most likely the _least_ interesting thing he's ever done. Now that I'm thinking about my period, I check my dates on my phone quickly. I frown immediately.

"I'm five days late," I whisper, mostly to myself.

With everything happening, I hadn't really noticed.

"Late for what?" Christian asks, sitting up slightly.

"My period," I mumble.

"Oh. Is that not normal for you?"

I shake my head. I'm usually like clockwork, never more than a day late. I mull it over for a few seconds and then everything starts to make sense now. Crying, tiredness, increased hunger...

"Oh!" I smack my hand over my mouth and look alarmingly at Christian who's clearly still confused. _Why_ does it take men so long to put two and two together?

"I think I might be pregnant," I tell him in a shaky voice.

His eyes go so wide I think they're going to pop out. It's comical.

I bite my lip, trying to fight tears. I can't bear another bad reaction to news of me being pregnant. I _completely_ _realize_ it's way too early in the relationship and severely unplanned but these things happen when you have regular sex but this time, we love each other and I'm no longer a teenager.

"Are you sure?" He asks quietly.

"Well no," I roll my eyes. "I haven't taken a test yet but I'm _positive_ I am and..."

He cuts me off by literally lifting me into the air and swinging me around. When he's done, he lays me back down on the bed is and kisses me until I'm breathless.

"Say something," I smile.

"I'm overwhelmed," he chuckles, his eyes shining. "I...I just want you to know that if you are, I'll officially be the happiest man alive."

It's like music to my ears.

He strokes my hair behind my ears. "And you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

I'm crying now, but unlike earlier, tears of happiness. With every cloud there's a silver lining and his response is worth a bucket of tears.

"Shall we go into town to buy some tests tomorrow morning?" He asks, grinning from ear to ear. "First thing?"

I nod.

"Lily will be so excited about this," I say. "She's been wanting a puppy for ages, maybe now she'll get a baby instead."

Christian laughs and we're talking between kisses.

"I know. She's told me she wants a fluffy little one. I've told her she can have a puppy and now, a baby too."

I raise my brow.

"Are you two conspiring behind my back already?" I ask with a grin. "You're going to give into her demands and spoil her?"

"We have many conversations," he confesses with a laugh. "What's a small puppy to make her happy?" He shrugs.

I kiss him again and we stay like this throughout the entire night. Kissing, talking and loving. And in this moment, _only_ in this snippet of a moment, it's perfect again for a while, and I'm so happy.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!XOX**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Maybe my favourite chapter so far? Pretty please tell me what you think. Worked so hard on this. Just a few chapters left of Second Chances guys!**

* * *

 _30_ _th_ _October 2014._

ANA POV

I barely bother to get dressed in the morning. Lily's still asleep but Gail's up already and so I throw Christian's hoodie on and a pair of knee high boots and we quickly slip out to go and buy pregnancy tests. Once were in the store, we head straight to the test aisle and Christian of course buys 4 of the most expensive tests and a few of the cheaper ones. I'm shaking so badly with anticipation. Now that this idea has been planted in our heads, I want nothing more than for this to be true.

The elderly woman at the counter smiles at us.

"I wish you the best of luck," she says kindly.

"Thank you," I smile at her.

"Your first?" She asks.

Christian shakes his head. "We have a little girl. This will be our second."

 _We have a little girl._

I look up at him with adoration and he slips his hand in mine smiling down at me.

* * *

Once were back home, we open the tests together in the bathroom but it slips from my trembling hands onto the floor. Christian holds my shoulders.

"Breathe baby," he tells me.

"I'm scared," I admit.

"Me too," he nods. "But there's nothing to be afraid of. Were in this together okay?" He squeezes my hand and I squeeze back.

Slowly, one by one, I take the tests. It's a good think I held my pee this morning. They then lie on the counter waiting to show up and I'm practically running around the room. I can't sit still. Once the time is up I make Christian go in to check. The seconds feel like hours and my hands are over my face as I sit tense, on the bed, and wait. Eventually he comes back in, holding three in his hands and practically throwing them at me.

"Look!" He exclaims.

I peek through the gap in my fingers.

 _All firmly positive._

* * *

It's noon when I've finally stopped crying tears of happiness. Christian also shed a few and we've both been in a blissful state all morning. Christian has even made dinner reservations tonight, at the restaurant we had our first date to celebrate. We haven't told anyone yet, not even Lily. We're waiting for the perfect opportunity. Ideally, when Harry is taken care of. I know everyone will be thrilled for me. Just as we are.

"I know how much these means to you," I tell Christian softly as we sit out in the back yard, wrapped in a blanket while Lily runs around in the grass.

"It means everything to me Ana, just like you do."

I snuggle up to him closely and he wraps his arm around my shoulder. I watch him as he watches Lily trying to catch a little bird.

"Come here birdy," she mutters irritably as it keeps flying away. "Stop moving!" We both chuckle.

"I'm going to buy some things for her out here," Christian says. "Swings, slides, a playground. Things like that."

"That would be nice," I agree.

"And when the baby is old enough, they can play with her," he adds.

"I've always wanted her to have another sibling," I confess to him. "I didn't think it would happen, not at least until she was much older."

"Well, when baby Grey's born, she'll still only be three," he grins.

"Baby Grey?" I giggle. "That's so cute."

He smiles and gets to his feet. "I'm going to quickly make you that doctors appointment for tomorrow morning," he says. "Do you want some tea or anything?"

"Tea sounds good," I agree.

He bends to kiss me and I turn back to watch my daughter play, bathing in this glorious moment.

* * *

CHRISTIAN POV

The news of our pregnancy is the best news I've heard in my entire life. I'm feeling beyond overjoyed, but clouding that enjoyment is an immense anger. Harry Quinn will _not_ interfere in our lives. Ana is now mine, carrying _my_ child and he'll be damned if he thinks he is going to hurt her or Lily in any way. It's my job to take care of them and so after I make an appointment for Ana with my doctor, I contact him from the number I made my team get.

He answers on the third ring.

"Hello?" His voice is every bit as I imagined. Childish and pompous. He doesn't deserve Lily, not even for a second. She's mine now too.

"This is Harry Quinn I presume," I say coldly.

"Who's this?" He asks, annoyed.

"My name is Christian Grey, and I'm Anastasia's partner."

He goes silent for a moment before sniggering. "I knew I'd hear from you soon. Get you to phone, did she? Always was cowardly."

I'm seething. "No, I think that would be you. You're the coward, trying to terrorise the mother of your child."

"Fuck that. I have a right to see my daughter."

"If you want to discuss this, we will meet in person. Tomorrow morning."

"Who do you think you are?" He says angrily. "Don't tell me what to do. My business is with Ana and Ana alone."

"You either meet me or nothing. Ana has _nothing_ to say to you. You don't deserve to even speak to her."

"Fine," he says cockily. "I'll meet you, but it will be on my terms."

He tells me a time and place tomorrow morning and I agree before hanging up. I have a plan, I _always_ have a plan and believe me, _I'll_ be the last one laughing.

* * *

The next morning, I get out of bed at six. The doctor won't be here until ten so I have plenty of time to meet Quinn and get back. I'm careful not to wake Ana, I didn't tell her about this meeting in case she started fretting and forbidding me to go. I'll tell her when it's all over. She stirs slightly in the sheets as I get out but quickly sinks back into sleep. I smile to myself. She shouldn't wake yet anyway, I tired her out to the extreme last night celebrating the amazing news. I dress swiftly and exit.

I'm the first one there, of course. Taylor's following behind out of sight and I stand and wait outside of an abandoned building. He shows up almost twenty minutes after the time we agreed. He's wearing sweatpants and looks every bit of a child as I imagined. A spoiled snobby kid who never learnt to grow up.

He looks me up and down and glares at me.

"Not quite what you were expecting am I?" I smirk to myself. He's intimidated I can tell, but you can best believe he's trying his best not to show it.

"What do you want?" He spits. "I have every fucking right to see my daughter, I don't care what that bitch says."

I step closer to him but remind myself to stay calm. I'm on a mission here and I cannot compromise my plan by rising to his bait. It's what he wants, in fact he'd love it if I hit him. So I don't. I stay back and breathe deeply.

"You're right," I agree with him. "You do have a right to see her. Problem is, will she want to see you?"

He shrugs and makes a face. "Who cares? She's what? Like two? She doesn't really have a choice."

"What will you do with her?" I ask him slowly. "Where will you take her? How will you keep her entertained? I'm sure you have absolutely no experience with children."

He shrugs again, his seemingly favourite action. This is clearly not the direction he thought this conversation would take. He looks confused and I'm revelling in every minute.

"I don't know," he rolls his eyes. "She can watch cartoons or something."

"She doesn't watch cartoons," I tell him. "She only watches Disney and she _prefers_ to play." I smirk at him and he gets angry.

"Do I look like I care?" he spits. "What do you think you're trying to prove, acting like you know her more than me?"

"I'm not acting," I say casually, leaning against the wall. "I _do_ know her more than you. You don't know her at all."

"Do I look like I fucking care?" He seethes again. I smile. He's rising. "This isn't about the kid. News flash, I _never_ wanted her but you know what? Ana did. She had her when I begged her not to. I've got a kid attached to my name now and I'll be damned if Ana doesn't have to pay for what she did."

"So it's true?" I ask angrily. "You're just out to hurt Ana?"

He folds his arms and smirks, thinking he's winning the game. "Yes. She made my life inconvenient by having this stupid kid and so now I'm going to do the same to hers. You know, when your crazy jealous ex _Elena_ got in contact with me, I thought she was nuts."

He steps closer and for a second I'm distracted. Elena? Elena's involved in this?

"I was in California, living the high life so I thought, while Ana was stuck in a run-down apartment taking care of a kid by herself. I was content. But then Elena told me that actually, she had met _you_. The fucking _billionaire_." He glares at me. "So now, I'm thinking hold on, Ana's _living_ the dream. Getting a nanny or someone to take care of the kid and fucking a rich guy who'll buy her anything she wants. I decided that _wasn't_ going to happen."

It's taking a while for this to all sink in but honestly, now that I think about it, it makes perfect sense. They cropped up at the same time again, both seeking to destroy our happiness.

"I decided I was going to make her life a living nightmare by fighting for joint custody," he grins menacingly. "Which is exactly what I intend to do."

"You don't care about Lily though?" I say, getting back on track. It's very important he answers this question.

"No. Are you deaf?" He asks me mockingly. "I didn't want her. I still don't, but she's everything to Ana and believe me, she's _going_ to pay."

I stand up straight, finally satisfied.

"That will be all," I say, now wearing the biggest smirk of my own.

"What?" He growls, confused. "What do you mean _that will be all_? Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Oh I heard everything," I assure him. "Taylor," I call louder. "You may show Quinn the video now."

Taylor emerges from behind the building holding my very expensive camera and mic while Quinn's eyes widen.

"Got it all sir," he smiles at me. "HD and ready for the courts should he choose to pursue this." He turns it around and briefly shows Harry a clip of him standing there from just seconds ago.

His face turns white like a ghost and his knuckles look like they're about to burst out of his fingers. I step close to him until we're almost nose to nose.

" _This_ is what's going to happen," I say quietly. "You're going to pack up your trash self and go back to California or wherever the fuck you came from. You're never going to contact Ana or me, or her friends again. You'll move on with your life and you'll forget about Lily. And late at night, while you're fucking your paid for girlfriends that will never love you, I want you to picture Ana. I want you to picture her with me, in our huge house, dressed in her finest clothes and jewels, enjoying a life you can only dream of. I love Ana more than my own life, and she loves me in return. That is something you could _never_ imagine."

I start to walk away. "Goodbye Harry Quinn," I smile, "and good riddance."

* * *

I'm feeling triumphant as I make my way back home but that's cut short momentarily by Ana, clad in my t-shirt holding my phone and glaring at me. Shit. How could I have forgotten my phone?

"You phoned Harry? You _met_ him?" She turns it around to me, showing me the time and address in my calendar.

I'm feeling on cloud nine right now though and nothing can shake me. I pluck my phone from her hand and lift her in the air.

"Christian put me down!" She wails.

I crush her lips to mine and she instinctively wraps her legs around my waist.

"He's gone," I whisper to her.

"What?" She asks confused. "How?"

"He's gone Ana," I promise her. "He's never going to bother us again."

"Really?" She smiles widely.

"Really."

"I want every single detail," she says, but at that moment, Lily runs in and I lift her too. She giggles happily.

"Who wants to go out for frozen yogurt before breakfast?" I ask, knowing it's her favourite.

"Me!" She shouts.

"Me too," Ana whispers, kissing me softly.

* * *

At the frozen yogurt shop, I lift Lily so she can see all the different flavours. Ana holds my hand and the woman smiles at us.

"What a beautiful family," she comments.

"Thank you," Ana and I both say in unison.

Finally deciding, Lily points her finger up at the blue one.

"I want the blueberry one daddy."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! XOXO**


	21. Chapter 21

_24_ _th_ _December 2014_

It's almost eight thirty and Lily's just finished pouring the milk for Santa. She places the tall glass next to the cookies we baked earlier and jumps up and down.

"Mommy he will eat these?" She asks excitedly.

I nod and lift her into my arms. "But only if you be a good girl and you're fast asleep."

"I will be," she promises.

She looks so cute in her little snowman pyjamas. This year she's been _so_ excited for Christmas, finally being able to understand what it's all about. She really has been my little helper.

Every inch of the lounge is decorated in Christmas decorations, ornaments and Lily's favourite, fairy lights. We all decorated the tree and Lily's face lit up just like the beautiful lights. She had been in Christmas bliss for quite a few weeks now.

Christian joins me in her bedroom when we go on up and his hair is all wet and clean from the shower, looking extremely sexy. Much to Lily's dismay, we couldn't bring the Disney wall from her old room with us when we moved, however there are several paintings I've done for her which are hung up. After baby Grey is born, I'll get to work on a much more elaborate décor. Her room here is big, light and airy with cream walls and pale pink décor. She has a bouncy double bed adorned with fluffy pink and white sheets with soft cushions and a big box of books right next to it. Her favourite room however is her play room. Christian converted one of the spares into a playroom for her and baby Grey. There is soft carpet, beanbags and cushy chairs with a built in soft pay area inclusive of a ball pit, slide and soft climbing frame. She has so much fun in there that I can't even bring myself to complain about it being excessive. Along with that, swimming lessons from Christian in his pool and adventurous days out, my baby is absolutely relishing in the marvellous things that the world has to offer.

Once she's in bed, Christian and I both read the night before Christmas to her. She pauses over pictures to trace them with her little fingers and as soon as she's asleep, we slip downstairs to nibble on the cookies and sip the milk before calling it a night for ourselves. In bed, I wrap myself in Christian's warm arms and as customary, he places his hand on my stomach which has now taken on the appearance of looking a little bloated.

"Excited for tomorrow?" He asks me.

I nod.

"I can't wait to see Lily's face," I confess. "Or _yours_ " I add, turning to face him with a wink.

"I'm intrigued," he smirks. "You're going to love your presents."

I smile at him. Things have been so much more peaceful these past few months. It's been blissful. Harry packed his bags and moved back to California with his girlfriend. I haven't heard of him but ever since Christian told me all about _how_ he got rid of him, I never expected to again. I was impressed at how skilful he could be but I knew that was the part of the reason he was so successful at business. He was very much used to getting his way. Then, there had also been the issue of Elena. Once Christian had found out that it was her who had encouraged Harry to come to Seattle and ruin our lives, he was livid. However, she got her justice and we got our revenge. Christian cut her out of the business deal that had become her livelihood. You see, she had been divorced for years, ever since her husband found out about the affair. She pretty much gave all the money she owned to Christian to start his business and so in return, Christian took her in and partly gave her the hair salon which was extremely successful. It was still Christian's though, and he could cut her out. Which he did _gladly_. With no job and only savings, she was forced to go back to Atlanta to live with her elderly mother until she could get back on her feet. The last we heard, she was waitressing in a men's only strip club. This made me extremely happy.

However, there is still a niggling problem at the back of my mind that I can't quite escape and it goes by the name of _Cassidy_. I feel as though she never got her justice. She never had to pay for the vile things she did to Christian and it just isn't right. Each time I tell Christian this he just shrugs his shoulders and says he's over it but _I'm_ not. She deserves her justice and I'm going to serve it to her like a stuffed turkey on Christmas day. My plan is all carefully formed and Cassidy Jones will finally get what she deserves.

* * *

 _25_ _th_ _December 2014_

Christmas day is delightful. Lily wakes up to an array of presents all wrapped prettily in sparkly colours underneath the tree and I have my own hefty pile of gold ones. I've wrapped Christian's in turquoise and we all sit on the floor, in our pj's, with messy hair as we rip the wrappers off gifts. Lily is in heaven at all her new toys and clothes, but best of all is when Christian brings down a surprise from the guest room. In his hands, he holds a sleeping puppy wearing a small Christmas bow and Lily screams so loudly I'm sure the people across the street hear her.

"Is that for me?" She asks, in awe, running up to the puppy.

Christian bends down to her and holds it out. She runs her little fingers across the silky fur and then clutches it tightly to her chest. He lifts her up and she kisses him on the cheek, murmuring thank you. It's the most adorable thing.

By noon, the puppy is officially called _Snow_ and _I_ am now the proud new owner of a sleek black SUV which had been parked out back, no doubt by Taylor last night. We are also booked to go on a two week long Caribbean cruise in a few days which I just can't even comprehend.

"It's really too much," I insist as Lily plays with Snow and I sit in Christian's lap on the sofa.

He just chuckles and kisses me softly. "You should start packing tomorrow. It's hot over there. _Lots_ of _bikini's_ ," he grins.

I swat him playfully. I couldn't be mad at him in this moment even if I wanted to. He's wearing one of the gifts I made him, which is a Christmas sweater. I've always made Lily one each year and so this year, he got one too which he is in love with. He has also already hung the huge portrait I painted of us together above our bed. It's a sexy- _ish_ picture of us intertwined that I drew from my imagination.

"It's the best gift I've ever received," he says seriously when I ask him if he truly likes it.

"Really?" I ask sceptically.

He nods. "Nobody has given me such personal things before. Things that they made. Things that hold meaning."

I smile widely and throw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, for everything," I whisper.

* * *

As Lily plays, we decide that it's time to tell her about the baby before we announce it to everybody else later. We chose to wait for several reasons. Firstly, to make sure everything was fine with our newest little one.

"Come here Lily," I say to her, pointing to the empty space between Christian and I on the sofa.

She climbs up and situates herself there looking up at me questioningly.

"Daddy and I have both got something to tell you," I say. "You're going to be getting a new baby brother or sister soon, how does that sound?"

Her eyes widen. "Where?" She asks, looking around the room in wonder.

We both chuckle and Christian takes her hand and places it on my tummy. "The baby is in here honey," he tells her. "In mommy's belly."

"How is a baby in mommy's belly!" She asks, peering closer. "I can't see."

"We have to wait for them to be born sweetie," I tell her, lifting her onto my lap. "They have to grow in here first. And then, you'll have a baby to play with, isn't that exciting? You'll be a big sister."

"Yes!," She smiles widely and presses both her hands there. "Hi baby," she says. "A girl?" She then asks.

"We don't know yet. Would you like a girl?" Christian asks her.

"Yes!" She nods. "To play with my little pony!" And then she runs off happily to fetch it and show it to my tummy.

* * *

Christian and I make dinner and it's the most fun I've had in ages. Cooking with him is always fun but today is extra blissful. By the time were finished, we each have to take quick showers from being covered in food. Ray comes for dinner, bringing a bike for Lily, a liquor set for Christian and a YSL perfume and charm bracelet for me. Lily then makes him inspect every single one of her gifts. Later on, in the evening, Christian's family and Kate come and visit and they are finally introduced to Ray. Everyone seems to get on very well and even Leighton doesn't make any witty comments today. She plays with Lily and Snow, (she has a fondness for animals and of course, my daughter). It's hard not to love Lily. All in all, it's a fantastic day and to top it off, we've now decided to announce our pregnancy.

Christian and I both survey the room and decide it's time. Dozed up on good food, good wine (for me, punch) and good spirits, everyone is in the best of moods and Christian gets everyone's attention.

"We have something to announce," Christian says happily. His arm is tightly wrapped around me and he pulls me even closer.

Grace's eyes immediately zero in on my left hand and I realise I've never thought about that yet, until now… and yes, I want that too.

"Ana and I are expecting our second child together," he says softly, turning in to kiss my head.

I feel myself blushing as everyone immediately stares at my belly, which really isn't showing very much at all. The first person I look to before everyone engulfs me in hugs is Ray. This time around, there's no crying or looks of disappointment. He wraps me in his arms tightly and I feel tears leave my eyes. We don't say anything. This moment says everything words could not.

* * *

The celebrations continue late on into the night. Everybody is in such a good mood, it's brilliant. Lily is asleep on Christian's lap and Grace is staring at them lovingly. It's lovely to watch her see how they interact together. I want her to see how much she loves him already and vice versa.

"How far along are you darling?" She asks me quietly as everyone laughs and chatters.

"2 and half months," I tell her.

"Oh, I'm so excited," she beams. "You've enriched Christian's life so much honey. I can see that glimmer in his eyes that's been lost for so long." She clasps my hand. "Thank you, honestly."

I smile at her. "It's my pleasure. He has done exactly the same for me too."

* * *

At last, everyone leaves, promising to continue the celebrations tomorrow when we'll all be going over to the Grey's. We both put Lily to bed, tend to Snow, and then wander upstairs to our bedroom. I tell Christian to get settled while I get ready for bed and he smirks to himself, probably already knowing what I'm planning.

In the bathroom I get dressed into a little Santa lingerie set I picked up with Kate last week. It honestly just consists of a red thong, a candy bra and white stockings with fluffy ruffles around the top. I also slip into the brand new white YSL pumps Christian bought for me today and then I swan back into the room. Christian immediately sits up in bed and sports a killer smile. I twirl around for him and he stretches him arms out.

"Come here," he murmurs.

I shake my head. "Catch me," I wink.

He leaps out of the bed immediately and I squeal when he pins me against the wall. His nose skims my face, my lips and then my neck.

"God," he whispers. "Ana, do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you right now?"

I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of his fingertips and mouth running all over my body.

"Turn around," he instructs and flips me so that I'm facing the wall. "Hold on."

With my hands pressed flat against the wall, I sigh as his satin lips caress my back and further down. Lower and lower as he drags my panties down my legs with his teeth.

* * *

 _26_ _th_ _December 2014_

I wake up early. Christian's still fast asleep next to me and I turn to face him, just enjoying the simple moment of watching his beautiful face. I'd like to linger, but I'm on a mission. Today's the day Cassidy Jones gets her justice and I've planned it all perfectly. I slip into my robe and head to the office.

During my research, I found out that Cassidy Jones was pretty much a tramp. She lived her life hopping from one rich man to the next, offering the dirtiest forms of sex in exchange. However, she'd finally found the _one_. There's an age limit to how long you can use your body in exchange for diamonds and now that she is getting past it, she's settled down in the past year and half to a lovely man named Jonathan who also happens to be a millionaire. She's set to marry him today in a make-believe lavish winter wonderland ceremony in California but what Jon _doesn't_ know is what kind of person Cassidy is. He has no idea what she did to Christian or what she did to her own daughter or that she's still sleeping with the younger instructor from her Pilates class. How do I know all this? Well, Christian isn't the only one who has access to all of Christian's spying gear or shall I say, spying _staff_. I asked them a few favours and they were only too happy to oblige.

So, putting on my best fake voice, I give Jonathan a call. He answers on the first ring.

"Hello Bart," I say in a hushed voice. "Cassidy won't be able to make it tonight, you know she's getting married to Jon, but she'll be fine for next week. After the honeymoon and everything."

"Who's this?" He asks, his voice going up an octave.

"Cassidy's friend of course Bart. _Helen_. You know _me_ , we all went out for drinks the other night, after Pilates. The double date. Don't worry, I'm keeping your little secret."

Jon catches on and starts to play along, just as I expected from a smart man.

"Oh, yes. Do you remember what happened that night? I was a bit out of it."

"You were Bart!" I laugh. "You were drunker than the rest of us. Well, Carl and I got a cab back home but Cassidy told me all about you the next morning. She thinks you're a much better lover than Jon but he's got the money you see Bart."

There's a pause. I'm really getting into it now.

"But that's okay honey, you're young, you've got time. As soon as you build up your own empire she'll be leaving him for you. Don't stress about it okay? She loves you too Bart, but she needs the stability."

"I see." He replies.

"I knew you'd understand. Cassidy has been through a _lot_ , you can't be too hard on her. From the daughter she left to be looked after by her mother when she was young and then all that nasty business with her boyfriend last year."

"What business?" He asks.

"Well, she doesn't like to talk about it but you know, it was awful. Got pregnant, didn't she? Had to abort the baby and leave. It's a shame. She's been through a lot."

Jon stops pretending anymore and so do I. The line goes dead, and thoroughly satisfied that that dreadful woman has been punished, I get up and crawl back into bed with Christian, hovering over him and kissing him softly as he wakes.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I whisper.

* * *

 **2 chapters left. Please review xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

_14th February 2015_

I wake up this morning with sultry kisses from Christian.

"Happy Valentine's Day honey," he whispers, his lips caressing my neck and his hand caressing my belly.

I've finally started to show and Christian is _loving_ it.

"Can't believe that's our baby in there," he says softly in wonder.

I smile at him knowing that this is everything he's ever wanted. Cassidy denied him of his dreams but here I am and I'm determined to fulfill each and every one of them. Anyway, due to my brilliant scheme over Christmas, she's now working in retail and trying to sell her old designer gear on Facebook. Justice served.

Over the past few weeks, we've been thinking about baby names. So far, we haven't gotten anywhere. Christian likes rustic names, _traditional_ so to say. I like floral names. Naturalistic names. _Lily_ for example.

"We can't have another flower baby," he grins. "We already have one."

"Two flowers is beautiful. Rose, Violet, Daisy..." I say to him.

"It might not be a girl," he notes.

"You're right. There's also naturalistic boy's names and of course gender neutral. River, Phoenix, Rain...but I'm betting you it is a girl."

"Bets on," he smirks. "What are we betting?"

"If you lose, we name the baby girl a nature name," I say to him.

"Okay," he agrees, "and if I win, we name the baby boy something traditional."

I nod and we shake hands before he bends down to kiss me.

 _I know I'm going to win._

* * *

Our Valentine's Day is lovely. Gail makes us a yummy breakfast and then we play crafts with Lily all morning in which she makes us Valentine's Day cards and individual pink charm bracelets she makes us wear. At around 4, Kate comes to pick her up. She's staying with her and Sophia for the night.

"Thank you," I say to Kate as she waits for her to finish putting on her shoes.

"Don't mention it," she rolls her eyes.

"Honestly. I know it's Valentine's Day and all."

"Ana, if I wasn't looking after the girls, I'd be looking after my cat and a tub of chocolate fudge brownie. It's okay, honestly. I love having them."

I give her a big hug and smother Lily in kisses before they leave.

As soon as they're gone, Christian envelopes me and just as we're about to kiss, I get a call. It's an unknown number but looks vaguely familiar.

I answer.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Ana, is that you?" The voice is quiet but I can immediately recognize it as belonging to Christian's little sister, Leighton.

"Yes, it's me." I answer hesitantly.

"Can we talk?" She asks quietly. It's evident she's crying and I'm completely baffled.

Christian stares at me and I mouth at him _Leighton_. He looks even more confused and I tell him I'll be back in a minute.

Once I'm in the privacy of my bedroom, I can freely talk.

"Sure we can, what's wrong?" I ask her.

This is very strange for her to be calling me, _especially_ crying. We've never talked before at all really, so this is out of the blue. However, of course I'll be here to listen to her.

"My brothers not there, is he?" She sobs.

"No," I sit crossed legged. "I'm in my bedroom. Leighton, what's happened?"

"I don't have anybody else to talk to," she cries. "I don't know what to do."

It's clear this conversation isn't helping much. All she's doing is crying.

"Look, do you want me to come over?" I ask her. "Would that be better?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

Once downstairs I throw on my coat and shoes and Christian holds me by my arm.

"Ana, what's going on? Where are you going?"

"I have to go and speak to your sister," I say, buttoning my coat.

"Ana, can't it wait? It's Valentine's Day. And what does she want anyway?" He asks irritated.

I put my scarf on and shrug. "I don't know but she was crying. Look, it's only 4, I'll be back before you know it and then we'll have a beautiful Valentine's Day evening," I tiptoe and kiss him on the lips. "I won't be long I promise."

* * *

When I arrive at the Grey's, everyone is out except Leighton. She answers the door in sweats, a jumper, a messy bun and a red face.

She beckons me forward and we go to her bedroom. It's very large and aesthetically pleasing. Cream and white. We both sit on her bed crossed legged across from one another. She brings her dog into her lap and stares down at him.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you, I know it's Valentine's Day and everything."

"It's okay," I assure her. "Just...tell me what's wrong."

Finally, she speaks. "I had no idea..." She cries, fresh tears falling from her face.

I wait until she finally looks up at me.

"I'm pregnant," she whispers.

Whatever I had been expecting, it hadn't been that.

"Are you sure?" I ask, surprised.

She nods. "I took four pregnancy tests Ana. All positive. And there's other things as well, I've been throwing up in the mornings, I feel like crap. I'm seventeen years old, what am I supposed to do?"

She starts crying again and I move to wrap an arm around her.

"I'm talking to you because I know you were the same. I know you got pregnant when you were in high school."

"I did and I was just as upset as you," I tell her. "But everything will be okay Leighton, I promise."

"How?" She wails. "My mum and dad are going to kill me."

"They won't honey," I say. "Trust me. Of course, they're going to be disappointed, but they'll never turn their back on you. They love you way too much for that and they'll help you get through it."

"What if they don't though?" She disagrees. "What if the absolute worse happened and they kicked me out?"

"They won't," I insist. "But even if they did, you'd come and live with us, and our babies can be besties."

She laughs through her tears at that one but I think it's what she desperately needed to hear. Just in case. Just on that million to one percent chance that things take a turn for the worse. That she'll have people to depend on, and somewhere to go.

"I'm not ready for this," she finally says. "I'm so young..."

"I know," I nod. "I wasn't either. I had plans and dreams and the last thing I needed was a baby. But then I realized that you still _can_ have those plans and dreams. You still can achieve your goals. You just get to do it with the addition of a beautiful baby."

She thinks this over for a moment.

"But what if he doesn't want the baby? My boyfriend? What did you do?"

"Well, mine definitely didn't want the baby and I was hurt. Honestly, I still am, but it's for the best. If they can't be supportive of you then they have no place in yours or your babies life."

She nods her head furiously. "I know, you're right." She tries to wipe her tears away and laughs to herself. "I'm such a mess and my parents will be back any minute before they go out tonight. I _can't_ tell them tonight and ruin their evening."

"That's okay," I assure her. "You can tell them tomorrow, or the day after, or whenever you feel ready. If you like, I can be with you."

She looks at me then, her big blue eyes shining full of tears. "Would you?"

I nod and squeeze her hand. "Of course. Just let me know."

She throws her arms around my neck and I'm stunned for a moment before hugging her back. "I'm sorry Ana," she whispers. "I judged you before I knew you and I know I was a bitch but I'm so sorry. I never knew what a kind person you were. My brother couldn't have chosen anyone better and I hope you can forgive me and that we can be sisters."

"It's okay," I assure her. "And of course we can."

* * *

I choose not to divulge to Christian. I don't want to spoil our Valentine's Day and I know he'll fret if I tell him.

"It's just girl business," I say, as he questions me after I get back home.

He doesn't believe me I'm sure but he doesn't press any further just in case. I'm not sure he wants to hear anything about girl business and his sister in the same sentence.

After that, I go upstairs to change, still thinking about Leighton as I slip into a lacy black dress. I know exactly what she's going through right now and it's an awful feeling. The craving of being accepted by your family means everything and not getting that turns into your worst fears. I know the turmoil she's going through and its agony but I'm so glad she confided in me. She's only seventeen and it's important she knows she always has Christian and I on her team.

After I'm all prettily made up Christian and I go out to dinner and then we go to the ballet. It's something I've wanted to do ever since I was a little girl and Ray took me for the first and only time. I'd thought it was magical and longed to go again but the tickets were always so expensive and I could never justify setting that much money aside for something that seemed so trivial.

It was wonderful. It was everything I had remembered and more. I vow to bring Lily here when she's a little bit older and can sit through a show.

"Wasn't that amazing?" I say to Christian dreamily as it ends and we walk out hand in hand.

"Hmm."

I hit him playfully. "Shh. I know you only came for me but I'm very grateful you did," I chuckle.

I lean into him as we walk and he wraps his arms around me.

"It's a little cold-" I begin to say but I don't even have to finish. His jacket is already being placed around my shoulders.

I smile. He looks after me so well it's unbelievable. I want for nothing and he's just so loving and tender. Sometimes I can't believe he's mine.

After the ballet we fetch tea's from Starbucks and drive out to one of our favourite places. It's a little way out but it overlooks the most beautiful gardens and Christian lifts me on top of his car so that we can sip the tea and gaze at the beautifully starry lit night sky.

We sit in a peaceful quietness and it's blissful. I'm in his huge oversized jacket and I've piled my hair on the top of my head as I sip from a cardboard cup. I couldn't be any happier when he suddenly turns me so that I'm in his lap and staring at him.

He strokes my face tenderly with his fingertips and I place little kisses on them.

"Ana," he says quietly. "I love you so much and I never thought I'd find someone to love." He tucks a piece of hair behind my ears and my eyes well up already. I know what's coming and it's just perfect.

"God," he sighs. "All the Valentine's Days I spent alone and now I have someone as incredible as you." He kisses my lips tenderly and a tear escapes. "You know how much you mean to me and I could never put it into words so I hope this can do that for me."

And then he takes my hand, which is shaking slightly and on he slides the most exquisite princess cut diamond ring I've ever seen in my life. An absolute perfect fit.

"Marry me?" He asks, lifting my face to look into my eyes.

I can't even speak. It will come out as a sob and so I just cry, nod, and kiss him with everything I have.

* * *

 **Next Chapter is the last chapter and then most likely an epilogue. It will be long. Please Review, I love your feedback. Xoxo**

 **P.S Some of you guys mentioned a sequel. I'm not making any promises and it will be unlikely but I'm curious to hear your thoughts on whether that would be something anyone would be interested in. Let me know xox**


	23. Chapter 23

_23rd June 2015_

I'm trying to lie down in bed comfortably but I can't. Everything hurts.

"Come here sweetheart," Christian murmurs to me comfortingly.

He wraps me in his arms and I let out a little cry. "This is painful."

"I know baby." He strokes my hair and kisses my cheek softly. "Do you think it's time?"

"I'm supposed to have a week to go," I complain.

"Yes, but you've been getting these cramps all day haven't you?"

I nod.

"So, maybe we should drive down to the hospital? The baby might be coming early."

He's doing his best to be calm but I can hear the panic in his voice. I also know my body's signals. I'm going into labour.

I nod again.

He gets up and kisses my hair. "Okay, I'll go and fetch everything. Just sit here."

20 minutes later and were out the door. It's 11pm at night and I'm tearful as we drop Lily off sleepily at Ray's.

"Mommy will have the baby next time you see us," Christian whispers to her as he carries her out and kisses her goodbye.

She waves to me and I blow her a big kiss.

* * *

Once in the hospital, we are led to my very expensive, very large, private double bed room and my midwife, Ashley is called. 15 minutes later she's arrived and that's when I get my first real contraction and _god_ it's painful. I'd forgotten how painful this all was. This time however, Christian is by my side, holding my hand, caressing my face, giving me sips of water and assuring me everything is okay.

"Still betting a girl?" He smiles.

I nod through my gas and air. Ashley tells me I'm doing amazingly.

We waited to find out the gender. We want a complete surprise and so we still don't know whether we're having a baby boy or a girl. The nursery is pale creams and delicate ivories, gender neutral. Also, we have tons of clothes, for both _and_ either. I'm so excited but I just want this awful pain to be over now.

"When the next one hits Ana, I want you to push down okay?"

I nod yes.

When the next contraction washes over me I push as hard as I can and squeeze onto Christian's hand. I let out a scream.

"You're doing amazing," Christian reassures me, placing a kiss to my hand.

However, i'm not of concentrating on him right now. All I can feel is the pain and anticipation of finally getting to see my baby. It's been a long wait and I want them in my arms.

Another one suddenly hits and I cry out.

* * *

Hours, minutes, seconds later, the sounds of my babies screams pierce the room and I fall back onto the bed.

"That was fantastic Ana," Ashley says. "Such a healthy delivery. And she is a beautiful healthy baby _girl_."

A few seconds later, my baby girl is placed in my arms and I'm crying. Tears are falling down my cheeks as I stare at her.

"She's so beautiful," I whisper, stroking her little face.

"She is," Christian's fingers come up to join me and when I look at him, he has tears in his eyes also.

"She's perfect," he cries. "I'm so proud of you Ana."

He's overwhelmed, it's clear to see and so am I. I bring her to my chest and kiss her softly.

"Welcome to the world gorgeous," I cry. "We love you so much."

* * *

 _24_ _th_ _June 2015_

Ivie Emilia Grey weighs 6lbs 10 and she is absolutely perfect. Her hair is light from what we can tell and her eyes are a soft powder blue. We are absolutely head over heels in love with her.

It's late afternoon the next day now and I'm wide awake. I continued to wake up throughout the night to feed Ivie and so i'm absolutely exhausted but still in a blissful state of baby utopia. Christian is holding her now and kissing her little face repeatedly. He's in awe and the sight is so beautiful it makes my heart swell.

I smile over at them and he leans in to kiss me softly.

"We should be able to go home in a few hours, after her final checks. Everything went so smoothly," he says.

It's like music to my ears. I can't wait to get home with her, collect Lily, and have all of my family together. I miss my little girl so much.

"Lily's going to be over the moon," I say quietly.

Christian grins. "I know."

"I'm so happy." I melt back into my pillows and hold out my arms for my baby girl. Christian reluctantly passes her over and I hold her little hand with my finger which she wraps it around.

After another feed, pictures and cuddles, I'm discharged and I'll be back for her one month appointment with Ashley. Walking is not very easy and Christian straps Ivie into her car seat and wraps an arm around my waist as we make our way out to the car. He helps me in and I sit in the back with Ivie. I just can't stop staring at her. I want to stare at her all day for the rest of forever.

* * *

Once we arrive home, Lily is already there with Ray and Kate. She runs to me and I lift her up and bring her close.

"I've missed you angel," I whisper.

"Missed you mommy where is baby?" She says in a rush.

I look behind and Christian is following, holding the car seat. Everyone immediately rushes around him and he chuckles.

"Let him into the living area first," I giggle.

Once we're all inside and sat down, I lift Ivie out of the car seat.

"Everyone meet baby Ivie," I say softly.

Kate gasps and everyone is immediately stroking her.

"She's beautiful," Ray says in awe.

"A GIRL?" Lily screams.

"Shh honey, not too loud. She's sleeping."

She puts her finger to her lips and mouths _shh_. "A girl?" She whispers.

I nod. "A girl. Do you want to hold her?"

She nods furiously and Christian lifts her onto the couch next to me.

"You've got to be careful okay?" I tell her. I carefully place her into Lily's arms and Christian is immediately taking pictures.

"She's mine," Lily says quietly as she stares down at her.

We all laugh. Oh my goodness, the sight before me is just way too adorable. My two little girls together.

"She's all of ours," I confirm with a laugh. "Isn't she pretty? Just like you."

She nods.

"Big sister," she smiles excitedly.

"Yes," I lean to give her a kiss. "You're a big sister. Do you remember her name?"

She looks up at me with wide eyes. "IVIE!" She says, extremely proud of herself.

After endless cuddles and pictures, Ray and Kate finally leave. They'll be back tomorrow with Christian's family and so it's peaceful to get some alone time. We let Gail go home and order a large pizza and fries. Junk food is just sometimes _needed_ for the soul, especially when you're exhausted and you've just had a baby. We watch a movie while we eat and I feed Ivie at intervals. Lily finds my breastfeeding amazing and wonders if she can do it too. She's so funny.

Later, in bed, with Ivie between us, Christian and I just stare at her for what feels like hours.

"Can't believe we made her," Christian says, never taking his eyes off her. She grabs onto his finger with her whole hand.

"Me neither."

He leans over to kiss me and I kiss him back passionately.

* * *

 _26_ _th_ _June 2015_

The next day, after breakfast, Christian's family arrive. Shortly followed by Kate and then finally Ray. I'm sitting on the couch snuggled up with my baby while my other baby plays with her dog. I've been up since 6am and I'm feeling on cloud nine still.

Grace is immediately in a flood of tears as I pass Ivie over to her. "My beautiful grandchild," she cries. "Carrick! Look at her."

"She's beautiful," he smiles and it's the first time I've ever really seen him smile.

Leighton follows closely behind and her bump is very visible these days. She sits next to me and smiles.

"Congratulations Ana, she's so pretty."

"Thank you," I say, reaching for her hand to give her a reassuring squeeze.

Things had not been easy for her, as predicted, but I knew Grace and Carrick would never turn their backs on their little girl. Grace had come around, fully supportive. Carrick still hadn't but he was working on it. That didn't mean he would ever abandon her though. It also helped that her boyfriend, Josh, turned out to be much more decent than Harry Quinn and had stuck around.

The biggest opposition of course, came from both Christian and Elliot. They wanted to kill Josh and were furious, but like all fires, the flames simmer down eventually. Leighton and I had spent a fair amount of time together; I was teaching her about things and getting to know her. It was surprising how well we got on now.

Mia now sports long pink hair, and fresh from another breakup, she's happy for the distraction of Lily, Ivie and Leighton's little girl who's due soon.

"A family full of girlies," she squeals when it's her turn to hold Ivie. "Oh isn't she precious! Aunty Mia can't wait to take all my precious nieces out and spoil them rotten."

We all chuckle and out of the corner of my eye and I notice Elliot strike up a conversation with Kate. He also recently broke up with his girlfriend and Kate looks especially beautiful today. She's wearing a yellow dress and her hair is all down in gentle waves. She's one hundred per cent got her flirting face on and I wink at her.

 _Get in there_ I mouth.

She rolls her eyes at me with a smile and turns around.

Everyone stays for the whole day. We all have dinner and then spend the evening watching old sitcoms and chatting. Christian has now broken out the wine and I'm so happy as I survey the scene played out in front of me. I'm cuddling my darling Ivie, Lily is sitting on Leighton's lap showing her a painting she did for her. Grace, Carrick and Ray are all in a deep discussion drinking champagne, Mia is chatting animatedly to Christian and Kate and Elliot are getting _much_ closer as they share a bottle of red. He's laughing at everything she says and I just know she's charming him. The visual is so warm and inviting.

It's everything I ever wanted.

* * *

 _5_ _th_ _July 2015_

Over a week later, we've all pretty much settled into our new routine. It's busy and it's tiring but it's lovely. I wouldn't wish for anything else.

Ivie is sleeping soundly now and Lily and I are eating breakfast at the bar together when she tells me she misses Christian.

"Me too honey," I sigh.

He has to go back into work today. He's had enough time off already and things just don't run as smoothly for the company when he isn't there. There's a reason _he's_ the CEO and not anyone else. Today is an important day for him. Firstly, he has a few meetings and he's also conducting some last round interviews for his new summer internships starting. I think about what it'd be like to be interviewed by Christian and thank _god_ I'm not in their position. He can be pretty scary when he's ready. I've seen him with some of his employees.

Suddenly, half way through a bite of toast, an idea pops into my head. "Oh!" I exclaim.

Lily looks at me.

"Do you think daddy would like it if we surprised him at work today? At lunch time?" I ask her.

"Yes," she nods grinning. "He will like it."

"I think he will," I smile. "Hurry up and eat and we can go to the park before we go."

* * *

I have to pack all of Ivie's things in her bag, as well as Lily's before I get ready. I dress simply in a pair of jeans and a floaty top. My body is still very much recovering from birth and being comfortable is vital. Just as I'm about to leave however, the phone rings.

"Sit down a second with Ivie Lily, I need to just take this call," I say hurriedly.

"Hello," I answer immediately. "Grey residence."

"Is this, Anastasia Steele?" A soft woman's voice asks.

"Yes, this is me."

There's a long pause and I'm feeling confused. I'm about to say something but then I get interrupted.

"This is going to sound so strange and I wouldn't be surprised if you put down the phone," she says nervously. "But my name is Nancy Quinn."

 _Quinn_. I feel myself immediately stiffen.

"Who is this?" I finally manage.

"This is Harry Quinn's mother. You must have so many questions, as do I, but please just let me say this quickly before you put down the phone. We had no idea you had a child Anastasia. Harry didn't tell us much about his personal life when he was at school and we only saw you a handful of times. We thought you two had dated and then gone your separate ways when college started, never guessing you were pregnant."

"I somehow find that hard to believe," I say sarcastically.

"Please, believe us. Harry never told us anything, we were none the wiser. Then of course he went off to college and we barely heard from him. Nowadays, he doesn't speak to us at all."

"So how did you find out now?" I ask.

"Harry's current girlfriend recently left him. She came and told us everything he never did and we're so sorry Ana. We are so ashamed of him. We truly had no idea."

I'm silent for a few seconds before composing myself. It's hard to take this all in and quite honestly, I don't need it right now. I'm busy and this is just too overwhelming.

"What is it you want?" I finally breathe.

"A chance to know the granddaughter we were denied. We have no other children, Bob and I. Harry is all but estranged from us."

"Lily has all the people she needs in her life thank you."

"I'm sure she does," the woman says softly. "What a beautiful name… Anastasia I'm so sorry for all of this."

"Me too, but I really have to go. Perhaps we can speak another time. Goodbye."

With that, I hang up the phone and take my girls to the park.

* * *

I'm feeling tense all the while at the park. Why are Harry's parents calling me now? After all this time? I can't trust them. I need to speak to Christian about this later. I try to put it out of my mind for now and breastfeed Ivie while watching Lily make friends with a boy her age. I smile. I can't believe she's three now. She turned three in March and her birthday had been wonderful. We had a huge my little pony themed party at our house and on the weekend, we went to Disney World. She had been absolutely elated. It had been such a lovely time and I couldn't wait to go on our next vacation later this year, with the addition of Ivie.

After a considerable amount of time spent at the park, I take a sleeping Ivie and flushed face Lily over to Christian's for lunch. I picked up a sea-food salad for him from one of his favorite restaurants on the way and I make sure Ivie is secured once more in her seat before bringing her out.

"Mommy can I hold the food bag?" Lily asks. "To give daddy."

It makes me so happy to hear her call him daddy. She'd first said it on her own, with no guidance and though at first it ventured backwards and forwards between daddy and Christian, it now had naturally stayed permanently on daddy. Especially with the reinforcement from both of us. I hand her the bag and we make our way on into the tall, glossy building of Grey's enterprise holdings.

A blonde woman I've never seen before greets me at the reception, frowning when I ask to see Christian.

"You can't just see Mr Grey," she says haughtily. "You have to book an appointment." She then looks from Ivie to Lily. "Also, children aren't usually allowed," she adds.

I just smile at her. "My name is Anastasia Steele and I'm here to see my fiancé. These are Mr Grey's children so yes; I think that they're allowed."

Her mouth drops open.

"Additionally," I add, "I don't appreciate being spoken to in that way when I offered nothing but kindness towards you."

"Ma'am," she quickly changes her tone. "I'm so sorry, please. Mr Grey isn't in his usual office right now; he's just finished a meeting. I shall fetch him immediately."

"Fantastic," I smile again.

A few moments later she returns with Christian who immediately envelopes me in a hug.

"Hi baby," he whispers. "You don't know how good it is to see you."

He kisses me softly for a moment before turning around to the woman. "Anastasia is not to be questioned in any kind of way by you or any member of staff ever again," he says severely. "If she is, I shall personally see to the termination of their career here."

She nods once and then, as most of the employees leave to take their lunch break, we are greeted by an onslaught of cooing females who are all begging to get a glimpse of Ivie while also becoming my new BFF.

"Oh she's so pretty!"

"All three of them are stunning!"

"How gorgeous are Mr Grey's girls?"

"Oh the baby is so sweet, she looks just like Mr Grey!"

"Anastasia, your outfit is amazing."

Finally, Christian is able to pry us away from them and we retreat to his office where we have lunch together and Christian gets to hold Ivie for a while. When lunch is over, he kisses us all goodbye and we leave.

* * *

Christian comes home late this evening. It's almost eight before he comes in the door and with Lily in bed, I'm sat on the couch watching reality TV with a cup of tea. Ivie is asleep in her crib down here and I manage a small smile as he comes in.

"I'm starving, just going to get my dinner," he says, shrugging out of his suit jacket. "I'll eat it in here with you."

A few minutes later he comes in with his food and sits down next to me.

"You're late today," I say, through a sip of tea.

"I know," he says, through a mouthful of vegetables. "I had so much to do. Things have been slacking with me being off. Got to get things running properly again."

I then can't wait anymore and proceed to tell him all about the phone call today and he listens without interruption. After I've finished, he takes a long swig of water and then looks at me.

"I'll run a background check on them," he says. "But, what was the vibe you got?"

"It's hard to say," I shrug. "She sounded sincere, but it's just a phone call."

"I agree, I think we should arrange a meeting."

"And then what?" I say, placing my empty cup down. "What if they are telling the truth? Do you want them to be grandparents to Lily? She already has yours and Ray. It's just going to confuse her. We'll have to tell her you aren't her real father eventually because she'll start asking questions as she gets older."

"I know," he nods. "But, we can't just lie to her. We _will_ have to tell her eventually, when she's old enough to understand the truth."

"I know," tears spring to my eyes. "I just don't want her to ever wonder why her father left her. I can't bear her ever thinking that."

He pulls me to him. "All the more reason to give these grandparents a chance. After all, they're a small part of him and Lily deserves all the love in the world. But even so Ana, it isn't about quantity, it's about quality. I love her and so do you and she'll realize in the end that that's all that matters."

"I hope so," I whisper back.

After Christian's advice, the next morning, I set up a meeting with the Quinn's for the following week to hear them out. We're meeting at Alison's bakery. I've been popping in there with the girls every chance I get to see how she's getting on. I miss working there but it's really not necessary anymore I know. Lily no longer has to go to pre-school and so she can stay home with Ivie and I.

There's no other way I'd have it.

* * *

 _September 1_ _st_ _2015_

I can't believe it's been over a year since I first met Christian. Look at us now. Engaged, with two beautiful little girls. I smile over at them from my seat on the grass. We're enjoying the last remaining days of the summer with a picnic in a flower garden, just a little drive out. Ivie is here in my arms and Christian is chasing Lily among the beautiful flowers.

I think about our upcoming wedding in the Spring and it makes me so excited. The date is set for April and it's going to be a beautiful, flowery, regeneration spring theme. I can't wait to marry such a wonderful man, I honestly cannot. Additionally, I'm set to enroll in Washington University's art program next August and I am so excited to finally be fulfilling my dream of going to college and pursuing an art career. I will be attending part time, 2 days a week and on those days, if Christian cannot look after the girls, we will have to hire a babysitter but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

Ivie breaks me out of my thoughts when she starts to cry and I lift her to me.

"Oh baby, what's wrong?" I coo. "Are you hungry?"

I feed her while enjoying the sun shining on my face. It feels so good. I look down into my baby's beautiful eyes and feel my heart swell with a love that is just incomparable. Her soft blue eyes are a replica of mine and Lily's but she's a blonde, just like Christian was when he was younger. She also has his nose. She's the absolute perfect mixture of the both of us. I love her so much. I love them all.

The meeting with the Quinn's had gone well and both of them seemed extremely sincere. Nancy actually broke down and I had to console her. They were completely estranged from Harry and I was satisfied with that. We agreed they could see her once a fortnight for the immediate future, with us present, and gradually work it up from there. We hadn't introduced them as her grandparents yet, but so far they absolutely doted on Lily and she seemed to like them back in return. They always bought her ice creams and dolls and little things she loved. So far, things are great.

So yes, things are _exceptionally_ great. I have the most wonderful family in the world and honestly, I couldn't ask for anything more. There isn't one thing I'd change. Okay, maybe Christian's _terrible_ habit of taking up too much room in bed.

 _That is all._

 _Fin_

* * *

 **There we have it! Two long years but it's finally finished and I'm so proud of it. Thank you all so much for following this story to the end and being patient with me. I hope you guys loved this last chapter and as always, let me know what you think and REVIEW.**

 **There WILL be an epilogue (set 3 years in the future) and there MAY also be an outtake (separate two chapter story) of the wedding. Just let me know if you're interested in that, or not! As for a sequel, there's no plans right now, I'd need to come up with a sustainable plot and a reason for a reboot, but honestly this is my favorite story I've ever written and I'd love to dive back into this world at some point so never say never! Epilogue will be posted soon but once again thank you so much for sticking with me! I hope you enjoyed the story – Elizabeth x**


	24. Chapter 24

**EPILOGUE: THREE YEARS LATER.**

10th September 2018

"Good birthday?" Christian whispers sultrily into my ear.

"The best," I sigh.

I'm currently laying in a king-sized bed, wrapped in Christian as I am parallel to a sparkling azure ocean that is swaying softly in the breezy evening air. If asked five years ago, I would never have dreamed I would be spending my 26th birthday like this. Married to the most gorgeous man, with two beautiful children and vacationing in the Maldives. He bites my ear and dips his very wet fingers back between my thighs, moving them in time with my little breaths. Sex with Christian has not decreased over the years; in fact, it has got better and better. We've tried more and more things and much to my surprise, I'm a lot kinkier than expected. I don't think that I will ever tire of having him touch my body. It just feels too good. His fingers speed up and I feel my first orgasm of the night wash over me powerfully.

"That one didn't take long," he smirks, teasing my skin with little bites that make me arch my back. His lips linger on my neck and then down further to my breasts. He teases them with his tongue before kissing my little bump softly.

"Hi buddy, I can't wait to meet you," he whispers and as always, I melt at his never-ending tenderness.

I'm just over four months pregnant with my third baby. I'm finally having a little boy, we couldn't stand the suspense of waiting. Christian is over the moon at having a mini him, Ivie not so much. She cried when we told her she was having a brother; she'd been banking on a 'girly.'

Finding out I was pregnant for the third time was such a welcome surprise. I'm elated I get to share this again with my husband and I relish the day I get to meet my baby boy. Things are going to undoubtedly be busy but most definitely worth it. I'll have to bring him to work when he's a few months older. I can do that now I have my own business. The _Anastasia_ _Grey_ art studio sits prettily in central Seattle and is a thriving art business, selling art masterpieces (including my own) and specialising in young aspiring artist tuition from ages eleven to eighteen. I employ a decent amount of staff and I am finally successful in my own right. When Christian paid for me to go to art college three years ago, I never dreamed it would spawn my own business. I've never been happier.

"What are you thinking about?" Christian asks me, looking up through his lashes.

My sparkling rings gleam in the moonlight and I smile brightly.

"My life, my children, _you_. I'm so glad you walked into the coffee shop."

He chuckles and kisses my bump again. "Me too."

I pull him up toward me and kiss him with everything I have. I wind my fingers through his hair and attack him with ferocity. Sometimes I feel as though I can't get close enough to him. I just wish I could crawl inside him.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you," he replies and he pushes into me at the same time, leaving me to cry out his name.

* * *

I wake up to daylight streaming through the windows. It's brighter than any daylight I'm used to and I wake with a smile as I stretch and sit up. Christian is already up of course and he comes strolling out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair.

"Sleeping beauty awakes," he smirks.

I stretch and yawn. "Well, her prince kept her up pretty much all night," I counter.

" _Well_ , he's gotta show his love," he insists, dropping the towel and crawling toward me on the bed, kissing my lips.

"We're having breakfast on the terrace," he says. "You've got ten minutes."

Breakfast is lovely and so is the rest of the day. We take a boat across the translucent blue seas and have dinner underneath the bright orange sunset. In the evening, Grace facetimes us.

"Let me see my girlies," I grin, leaning forwards on the edge of the bed. My hair is damp from the sea salt and I smell like the sand.

Lily bounds into the screen closely followed by Ivie and I beam at them. Lily is growing into herself more and more each day. She's grown so much and she's still exactly a replica of me. Her hair falls a wavy dark brown and her blue eyes shine brightly. Ivie is a gorgeous little Christian. Her hair is blonde with copper strands and her smile and nose are exactly his. She has mine and Lily's eyes though. They're the most beautiful girls in the world.

"Mommy come back," Ivie pouts.

 _My baby._

"You're having an amazing time with grandma and grandpa though, aren't you Lily?!"

"Yes," Lily replies sweetly. "For dinner we had pizza."

"Wow," I say. "Pizza is great. You love pizza don't you Ivie?"

She nods and pushes Lily out of the way, getting closer to the screen. "Mommy Poppy had the sparklier and wouldn't let me use it," she sulks.

I have no idea what the sparklier is but I sympathise with her anyway. When Christian comes into the screen, Ivie starts to clap. "Daddy," she grins. She's the biggest daddy's girl _ever_. It's adorable.

"Hi princess," he greets her. "What's this I hear about a sparklier?"

Lily rolls her eyes and I giggle. She's _so_ sassy now that she's six. "It's not a sparklier," she groans. "It's a magic pen that is full of glitter and it writes glittery but mommy it's not Ivie's, it's _Poppy's_."

Poppy suddenly bounds into the sreen, holding said Sparklier and Ivie tries to snatch it off her.

"Ivie be nice to Poppy baby," I frown. "You can share can't you Poppy?"

Leighton is now also in the screen and she lifts Poppy onto her lap. She hands the pen to Ivie and Poppy starts to cry.

"No Poppy, we have to share baby." She kisses her on the head but it doesn't appease her.

I smile at Leighton. "Must be chaos," I laugh.

"You have no idea," she says, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "It's fine though, we're all having a great time," she smiles.

"Ivie, make sure you let Poppy have a turn too," Christian says.

She ignores him, pouring glitter over herself. I do not envy Grace tonight.

We chat a little while longer and then we bid our angels goodbye and I turn to Christian. "I miss them," I confess.

"I know," he smiles. "Me too, but this is _our_ time and I'm going to make it worthwhile. I'm going to make love to my beautiful wife, over and over again and we're going to soak up this incredible sun."

He lifts me by my hips and I lock around him as he carries us into the bedroom. I squeal as he drops me and crawls on top.

* * *

As our vacation nears to an end, I ponder the paths that have led me here today. I stand on the beach, the salty sea blowing through my hair and the sand soft underneath my toes. I'm thankful for everything I've been given but I'm also grateful for everything I've worked hard for. It seems as everything _truly_ is falling into place for me and I'm _so_ relieved. True to Christian's word, I haven't heard from Harry Quinn again but his parents have been a blessing to Lily. She adores them and vice versa. I'm glad she has them and she's the luckiest girl in the world to have three sets of loving grandparents. Yes, _three_ sets. Ray married his long-term girlfriend Susanna last year and they are absolutely perfect for one another. It brought tears to my eyes as I held a speech for him at the wedding. After so long, he's finally found his own snippet of happiness in this crazy world and he isn't the only one. Kate is currently engaged to Elliot and six months pregnant with her first child. I'm so excited for her, she has been by my side since day one and she deserves everything. Mia is forever the hopeless romantic however she's currently dating Kate's older brother, Ethan and everything is going good so far. Hopefully he's the one for her. Last but not least is Leighton. She's still with her high-school sweetheart and little Poppy is adorable. Her and Ivie get on like a house on fire when they're not arguing over _sparkliers._

I smell Christian's aftershave even before I feel him wrap his arms around my waist.

"It's beautiful isn't it," he whispers.

It is. The stars are coming out to play and are preparing to blanket the ocean in its silky velvety depths for the night.

"So I've been thinking about names," Christian says, resting his chin on the top of my head and rubbing my bump.

"Yeah?" I ask intrigued.

"Yeah. I kind of like Prince Christian The Second."

I burst out laughing and turn in his arms. "Has a nice ring," I smirk. "It's definitely one to consider."

He chuckles with me and kisses my forehead.

"On a serious note, how do you feel about Theo? Short for Theodore," he says quietly.

I roll it over on my tongue a few times before I fall in love instantly. "It's perfect Christian," I breathe.

"Really?" He smiles, clearly in surprise.

I nod. "It is lovely."

I place my hand over his on my bump and stare down at it.

"Hi baby Theo," I whisper. "We love you very much."

"We do," Christian agrees.

"We can't wait to welcome you to the world," I whisper as a tear forms in my eye.

The moment is so beautiful, I just want to bottle it in my pocket forever.

"The world can be cruel and crazy," I whisper to him gently. "But we hope that we can make _your_ little world, as wonderful as possible. You're already so loved and cherished."

Christian kisses me, holding my face between his hands.

"Anastasia Grey," he murmurs. "You were my _second chance_ at life. My do over. My next chapter, my reason to stay alive."

I'm crying fully now, happy tears, and I throw my arms around his neck.

"As you are Christian Grey," I whisper, kissing him back. "Always, and forever."

THE END.


End file.
